Finding your Purpose
by AssassinGhost22
Summary: After Ash journey in the Kalos region, he wants to find what to do for the rest of his life. Follow ash journey as he follow his true purpose to life. But when a old friend from his past travel with him, will he also find love on his journey. My first fanfiction and it a mareshipping and not a amourshipping. Also might contain language so be advise and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Bianca p.o.v

The name Bianca Floriano from Alto Mare. I am a 16 year old girl that can't fall in love. I been spending my entire life here, in a city surrounded by water. I am no trainer since i never thought of being one. So i been drawing to past my time since it release a lot of stress. My parents died when I was a baby because of a fire. So my guardian was my grandfather. His name is Lorenzo and he has a kind heart. He owns a gundala shop and the museum that still to this day has that destructive piece of crap of protection. The thing that i am talking about is the DMA(defense mechanism of alto mare). It was suppose to help save the city in case of a disaster but needed a key ingredient of a soul dew. A item that me and grandpa have been protecting for a long time. A item that is the soul of a previous latios. The same latios that was the father of my friends latias and her dead brother latios. It a long story since it happened about 6 years. During the whole incident, there was a boy that i fell in love with. His name was Ash Ketchum, a pokemon trainer with his trusty pikachu. A guy who had a strong heart, has free will, and had determination. I pretty much fell in love with him but could not confess my feeling toward him since he left after the accident. When he was about to leave, I decided to give him a painting of him and pikachu and gave him a kiss in the cheek. I am certain he did not know who kiss him to this day. Anyways I think I hold this story for too long.

I was on my way toward the secret garden when I see a charizard falling from the sky but what caught my eyes was the rider. A guy with a hat that look around 17. But they were heading towards the secret garden at a high speed. So I ran toward the middle of the garden to see a charizard that wounded bad but can't see the rider. Then I see the rider a few feets away from him. So I ran toward him to came to a shock. It was a person who I thought I would not see ever, ash. I could have been happy to see him but in the condition I had to help him. I decided to wake him up in any way I could and it did the trick. He wakes up and look around to see his charizard on the ground. Ash started to walk toward him but he was still woozy from the crash. From somebody point of view they would think how he survived the crash but to me it his determination to stay alive. He decide to start using a potion to heal his wound. So I decide to help him save his friend. But ash was barely awake and he falls to the ground. I was in full panic mode when he fell so I decided to call Lorenzo to help me. "Lorenzo, I need your help fast so come towards the secret garden now!" she said. When he arrive he said "I came as fast as I can so tell me what happen." as he running toward me. "See for yourself." as I show him to ash. He decided to start working by carry him on his shoulder. And he start to run toward our home as I start running after we arrive at our house, lorenzo places ash on the couch. He decided to get the first aid to try and patch him up. I decide to stay and make sure he alive.

Lorenzo p.o.v

When bianca call me and told me to run towards the garden, I ran as far a old men could. When I arrived I looked around to see her and a guy on the ground. When I took a closer look, I saw ash ketchum. So I decide to carry him on my shoulder and started running towards home. I knew the doctors would come up with question I could not answer so my best bet was to fix him myself. Once I arrived home I laid him on the couch and went after the first aid. But before I did, I looked at bianca face to see a sad worry face. I knew she had a crush on him and I did not wanted to see her depressed like when latios died. So I went after the first aid and came back with it. I decided to checked around his body to see any wound but came to see nothing. Either I was seeing nothing because of sight or there was nothing wrong to him. So I decided to ask bianca what happen. She told me from the beginning what happen from him failing from the sky to me picking him up. "Is he gonna be okay?" bianca ask with a worry face. "He gonna be fine but needs to rest." I said to assure her he fine. That was when I hear a groan and follow the sound to ash. He decided to rise up but bianca told him to not force him to feel more pain. That was when I ask him "Ash what happen to you since you fell from the sky and don't have blood on your body?" to the trainer on the couch. "So me and charizard where in the sky chasing after two poachers with a flying surfboard who were after a flock of swanna. So me and charizard decided to stop them but they had some sorta device that launch phys waves to hurt pokemon. We were able to stop them but a swanna hit both of us with ice beam since it was scare. And that is why we fell from the sky." ash says as he finish his story. "But what were you doing in the air?" I asked him because of concern. "Well that is a long story so you want the short version or the long version?" ash says from the couch. Bianca says "Ash we have a lot of time so tell us the long version of your story." as she bring tea from the kitchen. "Well it began"

 **And that the end for chapter one of the story with a cliffhanger. This is my first fanfiction and I would like your reviews. The story will continued on the next chapter and thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash p.o.v

"Well it all began" **(Also he is 17 in this story)**

 **Flashback Began**

 _After my travel in the kalos region ended, it was time to head home(_ **I am following the anime so far so it after greninja left)** _but had to say goodbye to my companions. Clemont the gym leader of lumiose city, his little sister named bonnie with dedene, and serena a old friend from my past. But what surprised me the most was that they were going with me towards the kanto region. Once we arrived at the airport, we walked towards pallet town. Now I would expect to go well but a giant fearow had to get in the way. It was the same fearow that I made it mad when I started my journey.(Hey clemont, it a big bird in front of us!" said bonnie as she point at the pokemon. "It is but why does it look mad at us?" said Clemont as he get in front of bonnie. "Oh crap pikachu use thunderbolt on it!" said ash as pikachu does it. Fearow took the hit straight on and went charging at the yellow mouse. "Ash why is it attacking us?!" said serena as she is getting scared of the giant bird. "It a long story but start attacking it!" ash says as he about to send the next command. But what came at a surprise was a loud screech from the forest. Everybody turn to see a huge pidgeot and everybody was surprised except ash, pikachu, and fearow well kinda. It started using aerial ace at the wild bird. With only one attack, that went bye bye. It then went toward ash it landed in front of him. "Ash do you know this pidgeot by any chance?" ask serena with a face that look scared from the attack. "Why yes I know this pidgeot by chance since it was part of my family." said ash as he hug the old member with pikachu climbing the huge bird. "Pidgeot it been awhile since I last saw you and sorry for what happen since I never was able to complete my promise." said ash as he let go of him. "Pid pid pide pidgeot" said pidgeot as she pick up ash hat. "Let me guess, you want to come home since your flock has all grown up." said ash with a mixture tone. Pidgeot nodded with a loud screech. Ash grabs from his backpack a old pokeball. Pidgeot gets captured and he jumped in joy of seeing a old member come home. "Ash can you explain why he attack the fearow?" said serena. "First thing first it a female, second the reason was that fearow attack us was that me and pikachu had a event happen at the beginning of our adventure. And final was that she had to protect a flock of pidgey and pidgeotto from him and his flock. So I had to release her to protect them." said ash as he started walking home. "How many pokemon do you have ash?" said clemont as he start to follow him. "36 separate spices and 29 tauros at the lab, 2 with others for a reason, 5 that were released and now 4." said ash as he contine following the path. "You released 4 pokemon in the past!" said serena as she see ash with a mad tone. "One was so he can become a father(butterfree), one to live with it pod after my travel in the orange island(lapras), and goodra at the wetlands and greninja." said ash. Once we arrived at pallet town we went over towards professor oak's lab since my mother called to go towards their. Tracey greeted us once we enter the lab. We also see gary drinking tea with professor oak and my mother. "Welcome home ashy-boy, it been awhile since we last saw you" said gary as he says from the couch. "Hello everybody it been awhile since I came home." said ash as he decided to sit down. "These are my friends serena, clemont, and bonnie. While they are gary, professor oak, tracey and my mother." said ash as he show them to each other. "It's a pleasure to meet you" said ash friends. They decided to talk each other of who they are after a while. Then I said "It time to show my family to the old family." said ash "Ash they are going to be a few changes to your family" said the professor. "Then I want to be surprised then so come on" said ash as he gets up. "Also don't go and greet them once you see them because they can cause a problem." said ash as he warn them. They all nodded and went out back._

 **Flashback stop**

"Wait we wanted to hear the reason why you were in the air" said bianca as she drink her tea. "Well you wanted the beginning so we starting at the beginning of the story" said ash as he drink his tea. "Anyways where was I oh ya so"

 **Flashback Continued**

" _That weird were bulbasaur, he always here anyways pikachu can you call everybody" said ash towards pikachu. And with that pikachu launches a thunderbolt in the air. With that they hear a stampede and a few cries. But they stop with a total 30 tauros in front of him. He hugged the front one since it was the leader. But before that a huge green pokemon lands on him. It was his bayleaf and hugged her. But before he could get up he got bit by his gible. And after that was his dancing totodile. Onced he was able to get himself straight he looked at his team of power. But what surprise him was 5 pokemon. 3 of them he thought he would not see for a long time. 1 that was a pink butterfree and a median size venusaur. He went to huged the 3 members of the original squad. And then went to venusaur. "So your bulbasaur huh but now a venusaur so tell me what happen" said ash towards venusaur. "A poacher came and tried to take away your pokemon, so he evolve to stop him. Most of your pokemon were asleep or not there. Then after the whole incident he evolve to his last staged." said the professor. "I see and I am surprised to see all of you guys but why he butterfree mate here?" said ash towards the professor. "Pink came with butterfree about 4 months ago, squirtle was drop by officer jenny about a week ago since he was on vacation. And primeape won a lot of the tournaments and retire from the whole fighting tournament." said the professor. "I am happy to see you guys and well now to meet new members to the team and a old friend." said ash as he released his team that consisted of talonflame, hawlucha, noivern and pidgeot. His kanto team went towards the old friend immediately since it been a awhile. While his team decided to now talk to the rest of them. He then told the rest of his friends to release their team. And they did it and they all talked._

" _Ash how come you have a lot of starters with you?" said clemont. "Well 11 of them were abandoned and one of them follow me from a professor lab.(oshawott) said ash toward them. "Wait all of them were released by their original trainer?" said serena as she look at the pokemon. "Yes because a few of them had reason like some were released because they were weak or they dance a lot."(totodile) said ash as he decided to walk towards his friends._

 _ **Poke-talked**_

" _It been awhile since I last saw all of you" said butterfree. "Well not all of us have a family to take care of." said Charizard as he sit down with the original team. "Last time I saw you would not wanted to obey ash" said pidgeot as she said towards the giant lizard. "Well time can change pokemon and can change us big time." said charizard. "So what happen to everybody after I left since a lot of time has pass." said butterfree. "Well for me I took on a lot of strong pokemon from a blastoise towards a legendary pokemons." said charizard as he tell to the old friend. "Well for me the squirtle squad has earn a lot of rewards for competing in the firemen tournaments." said squirtle as he put on his lucky shade." "Well for me I am now a venusaur and been the sorta leader towards the rest of the pokemon." said venusaur. "I been teaching the water types a lot of moves since they respect me." said kingler towards the team. "I been doing the usale like hugging professor oak." said muk. "I been sleeping the whole time since it in my nature." said the sleepy snorlax. "I been leading my herd for a while since it my family." said the main tauros. "I been traveling with ash and have met a lot of people and pokemon." said pikachu. "I been spending time with my mate and my family." said butterfree towards his old friends. "But for real have anyone of you found that special mon to spend with for life?" said butterfree. "I have a venusaur as a girlfriend the people say." said venusaur. "I have a strong charizard(Charla) as a mate but have not have mated since it been awhile since I saw her." said the giant lizard. "For me I have not found that right one as well." said squirtle and muk, snorlax, and kingler nodded. "And you pi, have found that right mon as well." said butterfree towards the yellow mouse. "No I have not found the right one since I am not good with love like ash." said pikachu towards the group. "Well not exactly since their is a certain serpent that like you." said venusaur. "Wait you're talking about snivy?" said the mouse as surprised towards the giant flower. "Why yes of course since she has a crush on you for being brave." said venusaur. "Aw well I think about that later." said pikachu with a shy tone._

 _ **Poke-speech off**_

" _Anyways guys it's getting late, why don't we call it a day and go to sleep." said ash to everybody. "Yes" said everybody and his friends went to his house sleep for the day. Pikachu wanted to stay at the ranch to speak to everybody. And they went to sleep to ash home to call it a day._

 _ **Flashback stop**_

"Um ash why did you stop?" said bianca toward the raven head. "Well I am hungry so that why I stop the story." said ash as he grab his stomach. "Something does not change." said Lorenzo as he go start making dinner.

 **And that the end of this chapter. Ash story is still not done and might take 2 more chapters. Also for the whole bringing back his old team, I just thought it would make the story interesting. And the whole pikachu and snivy is a future couple. So no bunnery since it a mere crush. And for bulbasaur evolving, I just thought on the go. Also sorry for the typos in the first chapter since I did not realise till I publish this. I am still new to this so don't worry about it. And the whole greninja and goodra not being with ash was that I wanted to follow the anime. So if you want to say stuff about it, it not my fault, tell that to the anime producers. Also I think the new anime for sun & moon look like it came from a combination of teen titans go and cowardly the dog. Anyways thank you for reading this and bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash p.o.v**

"Ash when does this story takes place like how long?" said Bianca as they start eating dinner. "Well it been a month since then so that answer your question." said ash as he start putting the food in his mouth but what surprised them was that he was eating with table manners. "Since when are you eating with manners ash?" ask Lorenzo. "Well my mother told me to not rush food into my mouth like in a hurry." said ash as he eating. "So can you tell us the rest of your story now that you are eating." said Lorenzo towards ash. "Ya so after the day"

 _ **Flashback Continued**_

 _Once I woke up I realised it was early so I decided to go downstairs. Then I heard a knock on the door. Curiosity hit me since it was early. Once I open it was a Delibird.(also it the same deliveries that gave stuff to team rocket.) He receive a 2 package, one that in box and the other was letters. So he received the mail and the delibird leaves. "So I just got mail from a pokemon, well that weird." said ash as he closed the door. He sit down and first went towards the letters. The first letter was from Brock. He said he is now a full pledged doctor and is working in celadon city hospital. I was proud of Brock being able to complete his dream to help pokemon. Next letter was from James,Jessie,and meowth. It said that there leader stop team rocket operation and quited from working as a boss. It also said that James does not have to worry about jessiline. He said she marry somebody that was more richer than him. He was okay with that since she was a throne on his side. I was kinda happy they stop being the bad guys but sad I won't be seeing them soon. The next letter was from riley(aura guardian from sinnoh) and said to go to cameron palace for something. I knew it had to deal with aura since cameron palace has history with aura. The last letter was that of Mr goodshow and said that he was happy to see me still competing in his tournaments. He also said it was difficult since there was mega pokemon while I had ash-greninja. He also said that a package should come with this letter. So I went and open the box to see xtransceiver. I went and turn it on. It surprise me when somebody was calling me. I answer to see two people on the phone. A old man with a hat and another man in hawaiian shirt. They were goodshow and Scott from the battle frontier. "Hey ash it been awhile since I last contacted you." said Scott. "Well yes it has been a while but what brings both of you to call me?" said ash toward the two men. "Well we are gonna start a big tournament in 4 years from now and we want you in it." said Mr goodshow as he stroke his beard. "But if it in 4 years then why contact now?" said ash as he talk. "Well you know how each region has a champion to represent." said goodshow. Ash just nodded knowing about it. "Well kanto does not have a champion and we need one." said Scott. "Ya but what does, wait you want me to take that place?!" said ash toward Scott. "Well yes because lance can only represent johto. And you defeated the Orange island and the battle frontier so ya." said goodshow toward ash with his mouth open._

 _ **Flashback pause**_

" _Wait so you became the kanto champion?" said Bianca toward ash. "Not exactly and to answer that just listen to the story." said ash._

 _ **Flashback Continued**_

" _I am honored and all but why me and not somebody else like Tobias or Brandon." said ash. "Well your father told us to make you the champion once you reach 17 so yeah." said Scott. "Wait my father told you that!?" said ash towards them. "Well yes since it was his wish and lance approve it but it's your call ash." said goodshow. Ash was stomp their since he did not know what to do. He given a opportunity to become champion. But what bug him the most was his father. He never came back once he was 5 years old. He was confused on what to do. His dream was to become a pokemon master but has not even come close to it. And if he turn down this offer, than what will he do. Go to another region and try again or just stop. His friends have completed their goals why has he not completed his. He wanted to find a purpose to what will he do now. "Um can I do a request to the matter." said ash to goodshow. "Why yes and what is that you request ash." said goodshow. "Well I want to find what can I do for the rest of my life so can I answer your request in 3 years since you need a champion." said ash as he get ready to answer their next question. "Well we can do that but why in 3 years since you can do it now?" said scott as goodshow nodded to his answer. "It that I want to find something I can do like a goal since Brock is a doctor. I know it a lot to ask for but can you give me time to see what to do." said ash as he look towards the older people. "Well we give you the time you need and tell us if anything you need." said goodshow as they end their call. Ash knew he had lot of time to think. But he needed advice to what to do. And also need to talk to his team to tell them. He knows a lot of them will take the option to become strong. That when his mother came into the kitchen to see ash awake. "Ash what are you doing awake?" said his mother. He explain everything to his mother as she prepare breakfast. "Well that a lot to take in but I can see why you did it." said his mother. "Well I gonna go talk to my pokemon to see what they think." ash said as he get up from the chair. "But what about your breakfast ash?" Delia said to ash. "I'm not hungry so go ahead and eat." said ash as he leave the house._

 _He then went straight towards the ranch and knock the door. Gary then opens the door still sleepy. He then says hi and went out back. Ash then see his venusaur ask him to call everybody. Once everybody arrive he then tell them everything of what happen from Brock becoming a doctor to becoming a champion. All of his pokemon were shocked to everything he said. He then say "Everybody I need your opinion on what to do so please answer with honesty." to all of his pokemon. Everybody then told him they will follow their leader anywhere from the ocean to the death. Maybe the last part was not true. That was when professor oak came to talk to him. "Ash we need to talk." said the professor. He then told him what have happen and both oaks were surprised to what he said. "So what are you going to do ashy-boy now that you have a offer of a life time." said Gary. "Well I need to find my true purpose to see what can I do." said ash toward Gary. "Well you are going on adventure than I am increasing your team to 18 pokemon at hand." said the professor toward ash. Ash was surprised and thank him for what he did. Ash than hand his pokedex to the professor and got upgraded. He than went back outside to tell them the news. They were happy to now 18 of them will go with him. He than went to pikachu to take him but surprised he would wait. "um pi tell me why you want to stay?" said ash towards the mouse._

 _ **Poke-speech Flashback**_

 _Pikachu was out on the field by the lake looking at the stars. He had just said goodnight to his old friends since. it been a long day. He than heard a bush move. He turn around to see snivy there. "Hi snivy it been a while." said pi. "Yes it has pi but can I speak to you about something?" said snivy as she sit down next to pikachu. "Why yes, you can tell me anything that bother you." said the yellow mouse. "We-well have you ever fell in love with somebody?" said snivy towards pikachu with a shy tone. Pikachu was surprised to what he heard. He then tell her no since he not good with love. Snivy was happy in the inside to hear pikachu has not fallen in love with somebody. Pikachu then said "Why did you ask that snivy?" said pikachu to the small serpent. "It that during our travel in unova I fell in love with you." said snivy. Pikachu was shocked to hear it. He knew venusaur told him but wanted to hear it from her. He also did fell in love with her but was scared to be rejected. He was also happy to know she confess to him. He decided to do something that might changed his life. He went and kiss her to show her he love her as well. Snivy was shocked but was happy that pikachu kiss her. After the kiss ended he said "Snivy I also love you since our time in unova as well." as he look toward her eyes. Snivy then kiss him to show him she was happy. They then spend the night together under the beautiful moon._

 _ **Poke-speech Flashback stop**_

 _Ash was surprised to hear that and was okay with that. He knew pikachu would fall in love with somebody. He then went to see who wanted to come with him. "Ok pi you can stay here but when you need me call me ok partner." said ash to pikachu. Pikachu nodded to ash and was happy he accepted it. He then went towards his team. All of them wanted to come so he told them that he would rotate every 3 days so they can spend time together. He chose charizard, sceptile, primeape, pidgeot, gible, buizel, heracross, totodile, pignite, oshawott, hawlucha, and quilava. He knew he had to go tell his friends on what he was going to do. But would they accept the idea of him going alone. He just had to do it alone since it was to find his true goal. So he went towards his house to see everybody there. They all looked at him waiting for something. "Guys I am going on the road again." said ash to his friends. "Ya we get to go on another adventure!" said bonnie as she jump with joy. "De de dedenne!" said just as dedenne happy as bonnie. "Um no you are not, it just going to be me alone." said ash. His friends were shocked to hear ash was going alone. They wanted to still go with him. Mostly serena since she needed to confess her loved to him. "The reason why is that I need to find my true goal since you guys got something to do. Clemont you run a gym. Serena, you can take that offer from palermo to become the next queen of kalos. Bonnie you learn a lot from everybody and can become a better trainer." said ash towards his friends. They knew he was right but did not wanted to separate. "So please accept my wish to go on this journey alone." said ash as he ask his friends. They all accepted his wish even though they would not see each other for a while. He went and hugged each and everyone to say goodbye. He then went to say goodbye to his mother and went to grab his backpack to leave pallet town. He then went to call out his charizard to fly to cameron palace. Once he arrived there he saw riley at the door to the palace. He went and greet him at the door. "So why did you request me to come." said ash toward the aura guardian. "Well yes because it time for you to learn about your aura and to master it." said riley towards ash. "Why since I am not a aura guardian?" said ash. "It that once a person has a lot of aura like us before mastering it, it could harm them a lot since aura is part of our soul. So that why I need to train you to control your aura." said riley as he tried to inform ash about aura. "So that why, because of not concentrating my aura, I could die." said ash. Riley nodded towards ash as he went towards the palace with ash behind him._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

"Let end your story their since it late so tells us tomorrow." said Lorenzo towards everybody. "Ya and I am sleepy so let's sleep and continued tomorrow." said ash as they leave the kitchen. "Ash you can sleep on the couch since we don't have a guest room." said bianca. "I am okay with that since it better than sleeping on the floor." said ash as he get ready to sleep on the couch. Lorenzo see all of this and see bianca really happy to be with ash. He knew what to do for tomorrow since he need to do the thing to make bianca happy.

 **And what is Lorenzo gonna do to make bianca happy. And ash flash back coming to an end on the next chapter. So expect to real adventure to happen in the next chapter. And that is all for this chapter and bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lorenzo p.o.v**

I woke up to the smell of pancake. Now usually I make breakfast, and bianca doesn't know how to make pancake. So I went downstairs to check the kitchen to find ash making pancakes. "Ash are you making pancakes?" said lorenzo towards ash. "Yes I am making pancakes so go and sit." said ash as he still making pancakes. "Well I can't since today is special." said lorenzo toward ash. "Today is bianca birthday and well I got a request for you." said lorenzo towards ash. "Tell me your request lorenzo." said ash as he stop making breakfast. "I want you to take bianca with you on your journey." said lorenzo. Ash was surprised by this request but had a questionable look on his face. "It that bianca has never left alto mare and needs to find someplace that she can truly call home. And I want you to take her with you since you been to many different places. So can you accept my request." said lorenzo. Ash was surprised from lorenzo saying all that. He knew a person can truly find a goal in one place. So he said "I will grant you your wish lorenzo." as he put his hand to promise him. Lorenzo was grateful for ash being here. There were also two more reasons as to why he wanted him to take bianca. First was so that bianca can confess her feelings towards ash. The second was a tragic one. He had cancer and has not told anyone about it. He knew he had few more weeks till he died. So he wanted to not see bianca depressed like when latios died. So went and shook ash's hand. "I am gonna pick up bianca present so can you go and wake her up." said lorenzo as he leave the house.

 **Bianca p.o.v**

I had just woke up from my sleep. I stretch my body and rub my sleepy eyes. I then heard a knock on my door. "Bianca, breakfast is served so come downstairs." said ash. I had totally forgotten about ash and was happy he was here. So I went and change to my regular clothes and went downstairs. I then just see ash their eating pancakes. "Where is lorenzo?" said bianca as she sit down. "He had to go get something from the museum." half lied ash said towards the young girl. "So can you tell me the rest of your story." said bianca towards ash as he eat a pancake. "Well not much after that. Me and riley have been controlling my aura after that. Then the rest of the month, we were helping me control my aura with techniques like meditating and fighting with weapons since most aura guardians fight with mostly anything." said ash as he finish his last pancake. "But why were you fighting with weapons, I thought you wanted to find your purpose and not become an aura guardian?" said bianca as she eat her pancake. "Well I did not wanted to become an aura guardian but some problems have happen during the whole month and I became an apprentice." said ash as he clean his plate. "But what were you doing after the whole training." said bianca. "Well after that, I had to go towards hoenn to go pick up something from professor birch." said ash as he sit down. "So that explains why you were in the air." said bianca as she went to clean up her plate. Ash nodded and then came lorenzo with a box. "Good mourning bianca and well happy birthday." said lorenzo. Bianca forgot about her birthday and was surprised. She than thank him and open the box. And saw a xtransceiver and a backpack. The backpack was full of survival stuff. She did not know why she got this gift. "Well I want you to go on a adventure and ash will take you with him." said lorenzo knowing she will be happy with her gift. She was happy to leave alto mare and get to go with her crush and went to hug lorenzo and ash to thank them. Since ash being the dense guy, he thought she was thanking him for letting her go with him. She then went to her room to get her stuff she might need.

 **Normal p.o.v**

Bianca came back and was ready to go on her adventure. She went to say goodbye and was with ash outside. "So where to then ash?" said bianca. "Well first of, we need to head towards goldenrod city to pick up supplies like food, tent, and new cloths." said ash as he get two pokeball from his belt. "But how are we going to get their and why new cloths?" said bianca as she cover her eyes to see two huge pokemon. A giant lizard she know it was charizard and a giant bird with a huge crest, a pidgeot. "Well you get on pidgeot and I need new cloths since these cloths I am wearing are kinda destroyed." ash as he get on charizard to fly on. Both ash and bianca get on the giant pokemon and fly towards their new adventure.

 **Well that it and finally we get towards the main story. So prepare for somewhat crazy events. Also bianca will get pokemon on her adventure. Also that new trailer for sun and moon is dope because of so many things. So watch it and also ash will go to the aloha region but not for an adventure so don't expect it. But will capture aloha pokemons and might get some new cloths. That it for today and good bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal p.o.v**

Both ash and bianca were flying towards goldenrod city. Now ash would be more focus on the sky but he was not. He was more focus on what lorenzo said. He knew he can't break that promise at all. But he felt he needed to protect bianca. He did not know why he needed to but he kept that in the back of his head. "So bianca, how come latias was not in the secret garden?" said ash as he look towards bianca. "Well, she left after a while when a llama like pokemon came to speak to us. After that, he made that the soul dew could not be remove. And then she decided to leave." said bianca as she turn towards ash. "Well that explains why latias was not there. So what are you going to do, since you're a painter and not a trainer or something else." said ash as he see the city and the distance. "Well, I want to have partners but don't know what to become." said bianca. "Well I can ask professor oak to send me a pokedex towards goldenrod city. But what pokemon would you choose since we are in johto." said ash as they arrived in goldenrod city. Both of them got off of there respected rides. Ash then returned both his pokemon and started to head towards goldenrod city bigest mall. Bianca was thinking so much on what to become. She could challenge the gyms but that was not her taste. Then their was coordinating. She has seen coordinating on television and was impressed with it. But wanted a pokemon that different from anybody. She felt she needed to wait for something but could not put it in her mind to what it was. She was thinking too much she couldn't hear ash talking to her. "Bianca, Bianca, Bianca!" said ash right next to her. "What, oh sorry I was thinking about something, can you tell me what you were saying." said bianca towards ash as they get inside the mall. "Well we need more food since I got enough food for me to last a week but since you are coming, we more. Also first aid kits in case of injuries like broken ribs or something. And a extra sleeping bag for you since we are not going to be sleeping inside most of the time. And some new cloths for each region we visit." said ash as he look towards the mall map. "Wait that will cost a lot of money and why new cloths." said bianca as they leave the map. "Well thank the money towards my battling skills and the cloths for a few reasons. One is that we're going to hoenn where the weather changes to a warm climate. And second is that the cloths I were are old and need new cloths." said ash as he give bianca a card. "What this for?" said ash as she take the card. "Well it a credit card that hold my money I earn for battling. And you are gonna need it since I have to get supplies. Also take this in case of something bad happen towards you." as he give her a pokeball. "Um okay but what pokemon does this hold?" said bianca as she see ash leaving. "It a gabite and I trust him to take care of you." said ash as he take the stairs. Bianca then see ash as he leave from her sight. "Wait how are we gonna meet again." said bianca as she get worry.

 **Ash p.o.v**

Why,why did he did that. He just did that for no reason. He did it without a reason. He had to think about what he need. He first went to the food section to pick up the ingredients. Your thinking ash, a guy with a huge stomach knows how to cook. Well tell that towards the month of training of aura. He knew what he needed like vegetables towards meat. He then went towards the equipments to get stuff like ropes and a tent. He just went to get what was necessary. After that was going to hell. More specifically the cloths shop. Usually he was forced to go with a his friends but he had to do this on his own. He not the type of guy that focus on cloths if they need to be good or not. He needed to chose what he needed for his travel. He then found a dark blue jeans. He like the colors on it. He then spotted a black v neck shirt and a red jacket with white zipper. He was okay with it. Then he spotted a hat with a red top. He then found a pair of red and black hi-tops.(Think about the red cloths from origins.) He then leave to find bianca awaiting him outside. "So we can go now." said bianca as she start walking.

 **Normal p.o.v**

They were heading towards the pokemon center to rest to sleep for the day. Now ash went towards the phone to call professor oak. He needed to switch his pokemon out for new ones. Profesor oak answer the call from him. "Ash good thing you call me. Where are you going next?" said the old man. "Were heading towards hoenn to meet up professor birch to see what he needed. But why you ask?" said ash as he see gary with a hawaiian shirt. "Well me, your mother, gary, and tracey are heading towards the the sivil island for vacation. And we are sending your pokemon with a code so you can take them all with you. Also what do you mean we?" said the old man. "Well I have a friend with me right now. So yeah I have a companion with me." said ash as bianca came to see who he was talking towards. "Oh yeah can you help bianca get a pokedex since she new to being a trainer." said ash as bianca taken back from surprised. "Well I need to send the pokedex towards with package and have to get information with it." said oak as he drink his tea. That when ash mother came into view. "Ash it been awhile since we talk." said delia as she see bianca. "And who is that with you?" said as well. "I am bianca a friend of ash." said bianca towards ash mother. "Um can you men leave us alone for a while, it a girl talk." said delia towards oak and ash. Both males left to them speaking. "So tell me how you two met." said delia towards bianca. She then tell her the whole story on how they meant. Delia was surprised to what she heard. She knew ash had adventures that were crazy but this was crazy enough. She then went to ask the main question "What is ash to you?" said delia. "Well um, well" said bianca to not know what she said. Delia knew that bianca fell in love with ash. But she saw herself in bianca position.. "Bianca what your number so I can call you." said delia. Bianca show her number towards delia. "I see you fell in love with ash but don't know how to confess your love towards him am I correct." said delia. "Yes but why do you ask?" said bianca toward delia. "Well I am seeing myself in you. You see, ash father richard(Some stories have that name for ash father so yeah.) was a trainer why I was a normal girl. We met while I was working we talk. I pretty much fell in love with him on who he was. A determined man with a good heart. He was also dense towards love like ash is. It took awhile for him to realise his feeling towards me. As in this case I see myself in you. So I will help you to get ash fall for you." said delia towards mabey her future daughter in law. "Thank you delia, you don't know you make me happy." said bianca as she thanked her. They talk about ways how to get ash to fall in love with her. After their conservation, they ended their call. She then went outside to find ash with 15 pokemon in front of him. "Oh bianca you finally got here, I want you to present my team." said ash as he show his pokemon. He had a charizard, pidgeot, snorlax, quilava, heracross, totodile, sceptile, corphish, gliscor, buizel, oshawott, boldore, hawlucha, pupitar, and a dratini. Now you're wondering where did ash got pupitar and dratini, well it happened during the month of training. Pupitar was the same larvitar that ash bonded during his johto journeys. Both ash and riley were in mt. silver training when a larvitar came and hugged ash. Then came a ranger to find both ash and riley with larvitar. He thought they were poachers at first but came to realize riley was their. Both riley and the ranger knew each other for a long time. Ash then told him how he met larvitar. Then the ranger told them that larvitar kept coming out here for something. He then ask ash if he can take larvitar because of his mother passing away a few months ago of age. Ash then told larvitar if he wanted to come with him with a pokeball in front of him. Larvitar just went and touch the ball to be capture. The dratini came out of an egg. Charizard found this egg when they were in mt silver. Ash went to grab the egg and it hatch in front of him. Dratini though of charizard as her father. So he went and added her to the team. "Oh ya here gabite pokeball." said Bianca as she give back ash team member. Ash team were eating their food when ash xtransceiver call him. "Ash it Riley, I need you to come towards lucario kingdom." said Riley towards ash. "Well after I talk towards professor birch and I will come towards lucario kingdom." said ash as Riley nodded. "Right now we need to rest for the day then head toward hoenn and then to lucario kingdom of." said ash towards Bianca. She nodded with that and they went to sleep.

Ash woke up in the middle of the night and headed outside. He wanted to clear his mind from what happened so far. He been trying to find his purpose for a month. He could become an aura guardian but wouldn't do anything with it. He also met Jack again.(The ranger from the movie with manaphy.) He ask if ash could join with him. He did help around with ranger stuff. The poacher he face were the same the ranger were after. He only train with riley for 2 weeks and after that, he met up with jack by accident. Ash met him when a bunch poachers were trafficking chansey from the safari zone in kanto. Ash went to stop them and jack so happen to be undercover. And so happen to knock him out. Onced ash figure out what happen, he help jack with some of the ranger work. After that he was requested with finding some air poachers and found them after the swannas and here we are. "But why do I feel like I need to be with bianca at all times. See just a friend isn't she? Oh wait I'm talking out loud." said ash when he thought he was talking and his mind. He felt he wanted to be more than just a friend with bianca. But being the dense guy he is, he thought of best friends. So with that in his mind he went to sleep.

Once everybody was ready, they went outside to head towards hoenn. "Um ash how are we going to get their, it a long distance is it not?" said bianca towards ash. "Well we are getting on pidgeot since it can travel really fast so that why but once it over we are heading towards sinnoh. But pidgeot will be tried so we switch onto charizard." said ash as he send out pidgeot. "Wait we are riding pidgeot together?" said bianca towards ash. Ash just nodded as he get on the giant bird. "Are you coming or not?" said ash as he held out his hand towards the brunette. Bianca went and grab his hand to get on. "Hang on it might be a bumpy road." said ash as he went and grab really tight to pidgeot back. "What do you mean!" said bianca as pidgeot goes fast. She then went to hug ash tightly to not fall off.

 **And that it's for this chapter. So yeah ash kinda lied to them but for a good reason. Also ash will get some pokemon in the future. Also some of his pokemon will have evolve but I might not have a flashback event since it might not be important. And that it for this chapter and bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Also sorry for some of the typos. It hard for a person like me with two languages messing up. And blamed it on the computer and the phone. Mostly the phone since it auto correct the words with spanish or doesn't know pokemon. Also blame it for me being sleepy at the time. So I am not gonna waste your time and read.**

 **Bianca p.o.v**

It felt warm hugging ash. I mean it nice to hugged him but flying at a speed as a jet is kinda wild. We arrived at hoenn in 15 min. Once we arrived pidgeot slow down. Then we saw a man getting chased by mightyena and was yelling help. Ash being a nice guy goes and land. He then went toward the mightyena talk to it. "Hi, sorry for what the professor birch did to you so here have this." said ash as he give mightyena poke-food. Mightyena took the food and left like that. "So professor, care to explain how you got in that situation?" said ash towards the professor. "Well long story short I was studying the pack and fell and got chased by the alpha." said the professor. "Well can you tell me why you call me." said ash. "Oh well we got to head towards the lab to show you. Also we received a package with your named." said birch.

 **Normal p.o.v**

We see everybody at the lab. Ash is looking at the box oak sent him. "Well ash open it." said birch towards ash. He opens the box to see all of his pokeball. But he also see a pokedex with a named tag with Bianca name on It. He hands Bianca her pokedex and told her to power it.(Also the pokedex is the new one for Sun and moon without rotem.) He then found the pokeball with the thunderbolt on It. He then open it to release pikachu. "What up pi it been ah!" said ash as he get thunderbolt on from pikachu. "Pi pi pik pikachu pi pika." said pi towards ash. "Well sorry for that, I didn't had time to call you." said ash from the floor. Then pi went towards the box and found a pokeball. He then went to open to released snivy. "Sni sni snvi" said snivy as she stretched from being cooped up in the pokeball. Pikachu then turn around towards bianca. Pikachu doesn't know if it was bianca or latias so he stayed put. "Oh ya pi this is bianca." said ash as he get up. Pi then went towards bianca and jump on her shoulder. "Hi pikachu, it been a long time." said bianca as she rub pi ears. The yellow mouse than squeak towards the rub. Snivy then went to introduce herself to the brunett. "Hi my name bianca, what's yours?" said bianca towards to green serpent. "Snivy" said snivy as she held out a vine whip like a hand. Bianca then went to shake the vine whip. "So profesor, can you tell why you had to call me." said ash. "Well I found this stone and had a lot of energy in it. I wanted steven to see it but since he was at kalos, I could not get in contact." said the professor as he show a rock stone with a dna symbol on it. "Profesor it a mega stone you have there." said ash as he inspect the rock. "Well that why I wanted you to take it to the mega guru in shalour city." said birch as he give the stone towards ash. "Ok profesor, I will take it to gurkinn and have him check it out." said ash as he put the stone inside his backpack. "Anyway um we be heading out now professor, since we have a tight schedule." said ash "Um ash you can stay here for a lit bit." said birch. "Um why is that?" said ash the professor. "Well may coming here to" but could not finish to see ash running. "Ash where are you going!" said bianca. " running that what it look like. If may sees me, I could see my funeral." said ash as he send out his pidgeot. "Why are you running from a friend of yours?" said bianca towards ash. "Well she has the temperament of a ursaring so that why." said ash as both snivy and pikachu went inside ash backpack. "Are you coming or want to see me dead?" said ash as he held out his hand again. "Well I can't see you die yet so ya let go." said bianca as she grab his hand and hoped on. There was also another reason to why she wanted to go. She felt if may got here, she would stop her from getting close to ash. But she thought it was gonna happen but has not seen may yet. And they flew off towards sinnoh at a good speed.

 **Back at the lab**

"Oh may your here." said the professor as he let may in. "So tell me professor, what made you call me from coordinating?" said may with a puzzled face. "Well first off, ash was here about a minute ago.: said the professor. "WAIT ASH WAS HERE!" said may or more screaming than saying. "Well he had to leave but said something about not wanting to stay here." said the professor with his finger fixing his ears from the yell. "If I see ash again, he dead." said may with a fist in front of her face.

 **Back to ash**

"Oh I just felt I just dig my grave." said ash as they are flying. "Any ways we might be above kanto right now so we are switching to charizard now." said ash as he release charizard in the air. "Wait, we're switching onto charizard!?" said Bianca towards ash. "Yup, it the only way for pidgeot to rest." said ash as he jump onto charizard. "Come on Bianca, it safe, I know it kinda dangerous but trust me." said ash as he held out his hand. "But it dangerous to this this in mid air." said Bianca. "Bianca do you trust me?" said ash. "It that" "Do you trust me." said ash as he cut her off. Bianca just nodded to him. She then jump to off of pidgeot. Then she just got caught by ash. Ash then place her in front of him for her to be comfortable. Bianca blush to what he did. But to be honest she felt safe in his arm. Ash on the other hand was nervous. His heart was beating really fast. "Why, Why did I do that. She could have died if I had not caught her. And now I have her in my arms. It feels kinda good to have her in them." He thought in his head. He than realised that Bianca fell asleep in his arms. "She looks beautiful in her sleep. Wait did I just said that." said ash looking towards Bianca. "Well then good night bianca." said ash towards the girl.

 **Poke-speech p.o.v**

"Who is this bianca?" said snivy. "She a friend me and ash made when visiting alto mare. At first she was kinda rude but became a good friend during our time with her." said pi from the backpack. "But I thought that ash was traveling by himself?" said snivy as she snuggle to pikachu. "Well I don't know how they met each other, but I feel like she not gonna become a friend in the future but more." said the yellow mouse as he held snivy closed. "Like a couple from those show delia sees?" said snivy towards pi. "Ya something like that, but I would like to help him." said pi. "But why her, you both met must have met other people on your travel. Like this misty girl you were talking about. Or dawn when we met her with cynthia. Or that new girl, what was her name, oh it was serena." said snivy towards the mouse. "Well yes we have met a lot of people but on ash eyes he saw bianca more than a friend. Plus if dawn was his couple, than buneary would be with us." said pi. "Good point, I did not like her when she appeared. I felt I kinda lost you you her." said snivy. "Also he did let me stay with you, so I have to repay him big time." said the yellow mouse. " Well if you are gonna help, then count me in." said snivy as she fell asleep him pi embrace.

 **And that it for this chapter. Now how do you think both pikachu and snivy will help for ash to fall in love. Also guess what mega stone is in his possession. Also next chapter will have a halloween story in it. So yeah that's it for this chapter so bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal p.o.v**

Bianca wakes up from her sleep to feel air. "Where am I" said bianca as she realised where she was. She then realized ash is sleeping with his head on hers. She then went to snuggle more closer towards ash. She like how the fact that ash is still sleeping. What see did not know was that ash felt something hugging closer to him. He then opens his eyes to see brown hair in front of him. "Her hair smell nice, wait did I just said that. What is this feeling?" said ash in his mind. He wanted to stay in this position for a little longer but they arrived at their destination. They then got off of charizard back and return him to his pokeball. "So why are we here anyways?" said bianca as she stretched. "Well I don't know why we are here. And for the fact that riley said that we have be here." said ash as he start to walk. "So what the name of this town?" ask bianca towards ash. "It call the lucario kingdom." said ash as he stop. "Um ash, why did you stop?" said bianca as she stop. "Well first off, there's an aura shield around the town. And can only be passed by aura guardians, aura creatures like riolu or lucario, or citizen of the kingdom." said ash. "So how do I enter?" said bianca. "Well I got a idea but you might not like it." said ash as he get ready to start his idea. "Well tell me about this plan." said bianca as she ash grab her hand. And with that they ran towards the shield like jelly. "Well, that actually work better than I thought." said ash. "What did you thought was going to happen." ask bianca. "I thought we were going to go flying back." said ash as he rub his head with his other hand. "You are the most craziest person I know of." said bianca. They then started to walk again towards the kingdom. But what they did not know was that they still hold each other hand. They then see the kingdom in front of them. Then the were surrounded by lucario's. "Whoa, riley said I had to come here. The name ash so tell him." said ash. Then riley came on the nick of time to help him out. "Oh ash you're here, good now come on, we have to talk." said riley as he start to walk. "Also you should release your hands from each other." said riley as he as shown a smirk. Then ash and bianca realized what he meant. They then see their hands together and they released each other with a blush. "I felt so conterbe with her hand with mine." ash said in his mind. "I can't believe we had our hand together. It felt nice and warm." said bianca in her thought. "So um, riley can you tell me why you call me?" said ash towards riley. "Well first off, you have a friend wanting to meet you again. And to prepare you for your new title." said riley as they got to the main building. Then a blue bur tackle ash to the ground to be a riolu. "Are you the same riolu I saved from hunter j?" said ash to get a nodded from the riolu. "Well ash, riolu wanted to join you to become more. And wanted to become your partner as a aura guardian." said riley as he sit down with the old men.(The man that was the caretaker of riolu in the anime.) "Yes, riolu wanted to come after his training was done. And wanted to become your partner." said the old man. "Well than, you're in riolu." said ash as he form a aura bond to riolu. "Huh it feel weird than I thought." said riolu without know he said it out loud. "Um riolu, did you just talk with telepathy?" ask ash towards the blue canine. "Yes, why did you" said riolu released he could speak. "This is awesome I can speak like the legendary partner of sir aaron!" said riolu as he jump in the air. Then pikachu and snivy crawl out of ash backpack. "Pi pika?" ask pi towards riolu. "Yes it me pikachu." said riolu to notice a green lizard next to the yellow mouse. "Sni sni snivy." said snivy towards the emanation beast. "Well than it a honour to meet my comrade girl." said riolu as he bow. "Well than that wierd but since ash has seen weird stuff already." said the old man. "Anyways, why don't we talk about your promotion." said riley to get ash attention. "Um ya why don't we deal with that now." said ash. "Oh ya, why don't you leave us alone why me, ash, and old man talk." said riley towards bianca. Then bianca leave with riolu, pi, and snivy.

30 Minutes Later

During that time, bianca became familiar to riolu with their talk. In the process, both pikachu and snivy informe riolu with their plan. Their plan to get ash and bianca together. Now riolu thought it was a bad idea since there was a few rules with relationship for aura guardians. One was that the aura guardian can only marry aura maidens. Aura maidens were female aura guardians with enough aura to rival a aura guardian. And second was that bianca was not a aura maiden. That was until he went and use his aura to sense bianca aura to find a lot of aura inside of her. He then realised he could kill two pidgeys with one rock blast. He could help ash get together with bianca and help the aura guardians to live on. He then went with the plan. That's when ash opens the door. "Bianca it times for us to leave." said ash towards the brunette. "So now where to go master." said riolu towards ash. "First thing riolu, we are friends not master and student. And we need to head towards kalos." said ash towards the blue canine. "So how are we getting their?" said bianca. "We take a plane and head towards kalos." said ash. And with that they fly towards sinnoh airport. "It says here it gonna take 3 days since we are at a long distance from kalos." said ash as he read from his ticket. "But why not fly on pidgeot and charizard?" ask bianca towards ash. "Well it gonna take along time to head their. And since we won't have land to make a stop." said ash. "And also to not risk your life again." said ash in his mind. "Flight to kalos is about to departure, heads towards gate 3." said the announcement. "Well, it time to get on." said ash as they head towards their gate.

 **Three days Later**

They arrived at lumiose city airport at noon. During their flight, bianca fell asleep on ash chest like a pillow. She was really comfortable with that while ash was nervous again. "Why do I feel like this with her. I only feel like this around her and not around anybody." said ash in his mind. Now to the reasons to why he felt this was because of both their aura were making a bound together. Now they had to accepted each other to perform the bond. But since ash is the dense guy, he does not know about this. Both headed towards the pokemon center to rest up for the day since they felt their back hurt from being on the plane. After their day, they decided to walk towards shalour city since what was the rush. Once they were ready they decided to walk towards route 13. But they were seen by bonnie. Now bonnie not recognized bianca thought she was a nobody but saw ash and pikachu with her. She was intrigued to this and was about to head off to follow them. But was stop by clemont not wanting to lose sight of her.

As both ash and bianca were walking on route 13, they heard a scream in the forest. They went to find the scream to find nothing but a basket. Bianca went to pick up the basket to being pull by a long shadow hand. Ash went to grab bianca away from it to being transport into the spirit realm. "Where are we?" ask bianca as she went and hugged ash arm. Ash knew she was scared, so he let it slide. "I don't know where we are, but I know we have to get out of here." said ash as they went to start walking. "Ash, why don't you send out your pokemon?" ask bianca with a scared tone. Ash went to send out riolu but could not find his pokeball. "What, my pokeballs are gone." said ash. Bianca was scared as hell since they were alone in the dark without anybody to help them. But she had fate that ash will get her out. That when everything went to shit. Both ash and bianca were pulled away from each other and were taken apart. "Ash, ash, ash!" screamed bianca as she see ash being taken away from her. She then see her past were she was alone. She saw her parents died in the fire. She sees latios sacrifice himself. And see latias leaving her alone. "I'm all alone now. I don't want to be alone." said bianca as she start to cried down to tears. "So what are you going to do huh. Are you going to wait for your knight to come and rescue you or find your path out of here." said a dark voice. "Iam not leaving here without ash." said bianca with a determined voice. "I know ash would not give up here and now. He would tried to not give up." said bianca. That when all the darkness around herself vanish to light. She then opens her eyes to see pikachu, snivy, and riolu with worry faces. "My heads, wait where ash?" as she turn around to find ash with his eyes closed and shaking. "Ash, wake up, please wake up!" said bianca as she start to wake up ash.

 **Ash p.o.v**

"Where am I?" asked ash as he surrounded by darkness. He then see visones where all of his friends died in front of him. They all said the same thing with "Why ash, you are not here. You should have not left us." as ash sees the images. He sees images from his mother all the way towards riolu. But what scared him the most was bianca death. "No, no no no no NO!" yelled ash as he breaks down with tears. "You have failed your friends." said the dark voice. "I could not save them." said ash with zoned out eyes filled with nothing. "You could not protect the ones you care about huh." said the voice. Ash was about to lose all hope until. He heard then a low bianca voice. "Ash, wake up, please wake up!" bianca yell towards ash. "Bianca, that you. No it can't be, you died." said ash with a sad tone. "Ash pleased wake up!" said the voice with a higher voice. Ash was still not wanting to believe it. That was when his heart light up the darkness around him. He then saw a hand in front of him. He then went to grab the hand.

 **Normal p.o.v**

"Ash please wake up" screamed bianca towards ash. "Come on ash, pleased wake up." said bianca as she start to cry. Everybody started to cry on ash as they see him not waking up. Bianca then went to kiss him on the lips to wake him up. That when ash stop shaking and open his eyes. He then see everybody with tears. That when bianca went and hugged him. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave everybody." said bianca as she cried on ash chest. Ash then went and hug her with all his might. "Iam not leaving you or anybody." said ash towards bianca. Bianca didn't wanted to leave ash at all. She just wanted to stay in ash's arms as much she could. It was a peaceful moments with everybody wanting to stay in peace. But in the far distance, there was a shadow. More specifically, darkrai shadow. "Chosen one, I wish you could forgive me, but it was necessary for you. It was for you to conquer your fears of losing somebody. You will have to face it later on." said darkrai as he dissolve into the darkness.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Yup, I had to add a little bit of darkness in this chapter. But damm, I was not thinking that dark. But what was darkrai talking about. You will find out later on. Anyway, thank you for reading and happy halloween. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal p.o.v**

After their accident, they decided to not talk about it. They then went towards coumarine city. But they decided to hold hands in case of something happen. "I can't believed it was all a nightmare." both ash and bianca said in their thoughts. "I won't let nobody die on me, neither will bianca will die on my watch." said ash with a determined voice in his mind. They soon made it towards coumarine city. They then decided to have diner since they have not eaten anything on the road. After they ate, they decided to head to sleep in the poke center. Once in bed, they fell asleep sorta. Bianca was still awake since what happen. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight." said bianca as she get up her bed. She then went towards ash bed and shook him to wake up. "What is it bianca?" ask ash as he open his eyes from sleeping. "I can't sleep." said bianca as she sit on ash bed. "So can I sleep with you, pleased it for one night?" ask bianca with puppy eyes. "She cute when she does that. Wait a second, why all of this. I just look into her eyes and I felt to complement her." ash thought in his mind. "Ok you can sleep with me." said ash as he start to move to make space for bianca. She then went under the cover to sleep. Ash decided to turn towards his side to sleep. That when bianca decided to move closer towards his back with hers. Ash was surprised to feel his back with something. He turn his head to see bianca back to his. He wanted to turn around and hug her. He decided turn away from those thoughts. He went back to sleep. During the middle of the night, he heard a soft cried. He turn around to find bianca crying in her sleep. "Bianca, wake up." said ash as he start to shake her. Bianca then wake up to see ash. She then went to hug him. "I had a horrible nightmare where everybody I met had left me." said bianca as she cried into ash's arms. "Bianca it's ok, it was just a nightmare ok." said ash as he rub bianca back. "But it was so real." said bianca as he look into ash's eyes. "I know it look real but it's just a nightmare." said ash as he hug. Bianca knew ash was right but it seem so real. But she could care less now, she was now in ash's arms. She then fell asleep. Ash then look to see bianca sleep in his arms. "She looks so peaceful in her sleep." ash said outloud. He then went to get comfortable to sleep with bianca on his arms.

 **After they slept**

Pikachu then wakes up first. He then went to wake up snivy. Snivy then wakes up to see pi face. Then snivy noticed that ash and bianca were in the same bed. She then jump onto the bed to see the whole scene. She see both trainers with a smile on their face while hugging each other. Then pikachu jumps to see the scene. Pi knew what happen yesterday but knows that both of them are now peaceful together. That's when bianca wakes up to see ash face. She didn't know that both pokemon were looking at them. She then notice that ash is still sleeping. "He looks so peaceful in his sleep." said bianca. She had two options to do. First was to go back to sleep with ash or get up and prepare everything. That when she remember delia number to call her. She got up and went to the bathroom to change her outfit. She then got out of the bathroom and went to go eat breakfast. That when snivy decided to follow her. Pi wanted to go but wanted to shock ash first. Both bianca and snivy were at the table with breakfast in front of them. She then call ash mom through her xtransceiver. "Ah bianca it you, so tell me how I can help you?" ask delia towards bianca. "Well I call you to see what I can do incase of another person wanting to make a move on ash." said bianca. "Well first off, you will have to see if ash show any reaction towards the other girl. And if she a threat, than you will have be with ash at all times and not let her make a move." said delia. "Well thank you for your advice." said bianca as she see ash with pikachu coming towards her. "Well then, goodbye." said bianca towards delia. "So who were you talking to?" ask ash as he start eating breakfast. "That none of your business." said bianca towards ash. "Ok, then we can head off towards route 12 and we will be close towards shalour city." said ash towards bianca. They both decided to finish their breakfast. After that they decided to go onto route 12. Once they were on route 12, they found peace and quiet. "So tell me, have you decided on to what to become?" ask ash towards bianca. "Well I have not since I have no pokemon." said bianca. "Well then, we just have to wait for you to get a pokemon." said ash as they walk towards shalour city.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Next chapter they will arrive shalour city and a few events might happen their. Until next chapter and bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal p.o.v**

We see our two heroes as they head towards shalour city. "So ash, can you tell me about your past?" ask bianca towards ash. "Why would you want to know." ask ash. "Well, you know a lot about me but I don't know anything about you." said bianca wanting to find more about ash. "Well I was born on may the 22. I was raised by richard and delia ketchum. My father was a trainer while my mother was a waitress at the restaurant. During my time as a young kid, me and gary were best friends and rivals. But after my father disappeared when I was 5, he became more distant and we became more of a rival than anything." said ash as he look towards bianca. "Wow, I didn't know you had to deal with that." said bianca as she turn to face ash. Both ash and bianca look into each other eyes and were drawn into it. They then decided to lean forward with their eyes close. They were about to kiss when they heard a yell. Both of them snap out of their daze and went to run towards the scream. They then found korrina, shalour gym leader with her mega lucario against a group of tauros. Now it could have been easy for lucario but against 60 tauros. Ash decided to send out charizard, riolu, pikachu, snivy, heracross, and his 30 tauros. His tauros more specifically, his leader went to face the leader itself. "Where are these pokemon coming from?" ask korrina as she turn around to see ash and bianca. "Came to help, if you didn't needed." said ash as he get ready to battle. Now in bianca eyes, it was war since seeing 60 tauros against 30 tauros with a mega lucario, charizard, heracross, snivy, pikachu, and riolu. It all ended once ash tauros beat the leader of the other herd in their fight. They all retreated leaving a destroy land in the process. "So korrina, can you tell how you faced 60 tauros at once?" asked ash towards the blond hair. "Well, me and lucario were here relaxing when all of a sudden a pack of tauros attack us." said korrina. "So who is this and how do you have a lot of pokemon on you?" ask korrina towards ash. "Well her name his bianca, bianca this is korrina the shalour gym leader. And to answer your question is that the professor in my region is on vacation and couldn't take care of them. So he went to increase my limit amount of pokemon." said ash as both bianca and korrina started to introduce. "Anyways ash, what are you doing here." said korrina. "Well professor birch in the hoenn region found this mega stone and wanted your grandfather to see which pokemon it would connect." said ash as he show the mega stone towards korrina. "Well first off, that mega stone is one I don't know off. But my grandpa can try to find out." said korrina as she started to walk towards the city. "So who is this grandpa is?" ask riolu. "Well my grandfather is the descendant of the original person who mega evolve for the first time. And has knowledge on a lot of mega evolution." said korrina as she had not realized riolu have spoken. "Ok that makes sense and would mean you are a descent as well ." said riolu towards korrina. "Well yes but I kinda don't care since wait you can talk!" said korrina towards the blue cannie. "Well yes does that surprise you?" said riolu. "Yes because I have seen only 2 pokemon talk in my life to talk. One was a legendary while the other was a meowth." said korrina. "Well I am using telepathy because of ash aura bond with me." said riolu. "So that means that ash is a aura guardian and you are his partner to help the world with your aura." said korrina with both ash and riolu nodding to her. "Look we made into town." said bianca towards the group.

Onced they were in the city, they decided to have lunch. "So are we heading towards the gym to ask your grandpa help?" ask bianca towards korrina. "Well to answer your question, we have to wait till sunset in order to enter the gym." said korrina towards bianca. "Anyways what happened to serena?" asked korrina towards ash. "Well she has to be in hoenn right now." said ash. "That not what I meant, I mean your relationship with her." said korrina. Bianca was stunned that another girl was interested in ash again. She knew that ash have met a lot of people and maybe some of them have fallen in love with him. "Well we are just friends right now and if you say something about love then no since I just see her as a friend and nothing else. Also clemont told me he was in love with her but she had a crush with me." said ash. "Well ash, you just surprised me with that. I thought you were a dense guy with love." said korrina. " Well sometimes I know when they are making a move and times I don't know. It that I seen a lot of stuff with love to find out it a cruel world with love. For starter, some of my friends have fallen in love mostly my old friend brock, were rejected on the spot. And I have my reason why I don't want to fall in love with somebody while traveling. If there was an argument that ended my relationship with that person. It would be akwards with that person while traveling. Most of my friends have crush on people like may with drew or cilan and iris." said ash towards the girls. That surprised them big time since it was their first time hearing this. They did not know that would cause a problem with that. "So ash knows when I going to make a move. Then my chances are slime to half with that revelation." said bianca in her mind. "Anyways it time that we head off now since it close to sunset." said korrina as they head towards the gym.

 **That it with this chapter. Anyways in my opinion, I say that serena kiss ash on the cheek instead on the lips. It that all the times ash was kiss, it would be on the cheek. Plus I thought it would make sense that ash knows what love is. And that love is a cruel thing. Believed that, I know my fair share of love. With that goodbye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal p.o.v**

Onced the group made inside the tower of mysteries, they found gurkinn waiting for them. "So ash, tell me why you come?" ask gurkinn towards ash. "Well professor birch from hoenn wanted you to see if you know this mega stone." as ash present him the mega stone. "Well it look like a charizardite but it blue with a orange dna. But their only two charizardite, one blue while the other yellow." said gurkinn. "So it a new mega stone we have not seen or a combination of the two." said ash. "Interesting theory, but the chances are really low. Anyways, what are you going to do now?" ask gurkinn towards ash and bianca. "I think we will just go back to the pokecenter to rest." said bianca. "Hey ash, since you're here let battle." said korrina as she was pump for a battle. "Why do you ask." said ash towards the blond girl. "Well your pokemon are really strong and I have not use my real team in a while." said korrina. "Ok then but how many are we going to do?" ask ash. "6 vs 6 and no substitution." said korrina. Ash nodded to get their battle ready.

They decided to head towards the battle field to start their battle. "This will be a full 6v6 with no substitution. Now send out your pokemon." said gurkinn as the referee. " Machamp come on out." said korrina as she send out her pokemon. "Infernape I choose you." said ash as he send out the fire monkey. "May the battle begin." said gurkinn towards the both battler. " **Cross chop** " said korrina towards her pokemon. " **Mach punch** " said ash as infernape hits machamp with a quick punch. "Machamp go and hit infernape with **Karate chop.** " said korrina. "Oh no you don't, infernape use **Flamethrower**." said ash. Before machamp could hit infernape, he use a flamethrower to counter him. As soon the flamethrower hit machamp, it went down for the count. "Machamp is unable to battle infernape is the winner." said gurkinn. "Return machamp you did your best. Ash that infernape of yours is strong. But he might not be able to defeat my hitmonchan." said korrina as she send out her next pokemon. "Infernape use **Brick break**." said ash. "Hitmonchan use **Thunder Punch** " as both moves hit each other. "Now hit him with a **Fire Punch** and then a **Thunder Punch** " said korrina as hitmonchan hit infernape with those attacks. "Infernape are you ok?" ask it trainer. Infernape nodded as as a jolt of electricity goes through his body.

"What happen to infernape?" ask bianca. "He was paralyzed by the thunder punch." said gurkinn. "Now hitmonchan, hit infernape with a **Close Combat** while it can't move." she said as hitmonchan as he delivers the final punch. "Infernape is unable to battle, battler send out your next pokemon." "Return infernape, you did a good job. Now come on out primeape." said ash as he send out his pokemon. "Now it looks like it gonna be a good boxing match." said korrina to see a primeape on the field. "Primeape use **Karate Chop** on hitmonchan." as primeape goes for the attack. "Hitmonchan use **Mach Punch**." As soon both attacks made contact, all hell went loose. Both trainers didn't have to tell their pokemon moves. Both pokemon just went and hit each. In most opinions, it became a boxing match. In most opinions, they were equal but ash knew hitmonchan was tired. "Primeape ended it with a **Seismic Toss**." said ash as primeape grab hitmonchan by his glove and toss him in their air. As soon he landed, he was knocked out. "Hitmonchan is unable to battle the winner is primeape." said gurkinn. "Hitmonchan you did good. Now come on out Hitmonlee." korrina said as she send out her pokemon. "Primeape use **Close Combat** on hitmonlee." said ash. "Hitmonlee counter it with **Mega Kick**." Before primeape could hit him, he got hit by a kick to the face. Now usually a primeape would get mad, but ash primeape was able to calm down since fighting for so long in the P1 tournaments. "Primeape use **Focus Punch**." said ash as primeape ran towards hitmonlee and punch him. "Hitmonlee use **Double Kick** now." said korrina as he kick primeape on the side. Primeape felt pain getting hit on the side. "Primeape hit him with a **Low Kick**." "Oh no you don't, counter him with **High Jump Kick**." As soon as primeape hit him, hitmonlee jump and kick him in the face. And with that, he went down. "Primeape is unable to battle." said gurkinn "Primeape you did good. Iam glad your back. Now heracross come on out." ash said as he send out the blue beetle. "Now heracross, use **Megahorn**." said ash as heracross use his horn to hit hitmonlee. "Hitmonlee, are you ok?" ask korrina towards her pokemon. Hitmonlee nodded and was ready with it stance. "Ok now use **Mega Kick**." "Heracross dodge and use **Brick Break** on his leg." said ash as heracross went and hit hitmonlee on the leg. And with that he felt too much pain. "Oh no, hitmonlee are you ok." said korrina worried for him. Hitmonlee knew that he shouldn't go on but this was a battle for his pride. "Hitmonlee use **Close Combat**." "Oh no you don't, heracross use **Counter** when he get close." said ash. With that in play, heracross hit hitmonlee with his punch and fell. "Hitmonlee is unable to battle." said gurkinn. "Hitmonlee, you did your best. So thank you and return. Now pangoro stand by." said korrina as a giant bear come out. "Now pangoro use **Hammer Arm**." "Heracross use **Brick Break**." As both of them went to attack, pangoro hit heracross on the horn. Heracross took the hit was a little dizzy for the hit. He then went back to normal still hurt. "Heracross now use **Megahorn**." Heracross went to attack pangoro but was counter. "Pangoro use **Aerial Ace**." As soon as heracross got close, he was hit by a super effective move. Heracross was sent flying and landed on the ground with swirl eyes. "Heracross is unable to battle." said gurkinn.

"It look like ash is having fun just battling." said bianca looking towards ash. "Heracross you did your best. Now come on out Hawlucha." said ash as he return heracross and sent out the luchador bird. "Now hawlucha use **Flying Press**." "Pangoro grab him." "Hawlucha spin around and use **Aerial Ace**." As soon as pangoro catches hawlucha, he dodges and hit him from the side. "Pangoro use **Hammer Arm**." "Hawlucha use **Dual Chop**." As pangoro hit hawlucha, he was was attack by two punches in the face. With that attack, he almost fell but still standing. "Pangoro go and hit him with a **Low Sweep**." "Hawlucha jump now and use **Flying Press**." Before pangore leg hit him, he jump at the last second and did his signature move at pangoro. With the end of that, pangoro fainted. "Pangoro is unable to battle. Send out your next pokemon." "Return pangoro, come on out Hariyama." she said as a big pokemon is send out. "Hawlucha be careful, it looks tough." "Hariyama, use **Heavy Slam**." Before ash were able to realize what happen, hawlucha got crush. "Hawlucha is unable to batte. Send out your next pokemon." "Wow hawlucha wasn't able to react to what happen. I feel bad for his pride." said bianca as ash return hawlucha.

"Ok riolu go for it." said ash as riolu comes out to the field. "Finally I get to battle. Thank you master for letting me to battle." said riolu as he get ready to fight. Ash is looking at riolu as he sigh towards him for calling ash his master. Gurkinn is looking at riolu with his mouth open to find it speaking. "Oh ya riolu has a aura bond with ash and with that he able to use telepathy through us." said korrina towards her grandpa. "Hariyama you get close and use **Force Palm**." "Riolu go and use **Quick Attack** and use **Iron Tail**." said ash. As riolu go charging towards hariyam and hit his hand with a iron tail. "Hariyama go and use **Close Combat**." "Riolu use **Thunder Punch** and then a **Low Kick**." As soon as hariyama got close towards him, he got hit and then trip by the attack. He fell but was still conscious. So he got up but was met with riolu eyes. "Hi" said riolu as he wave towards it. "Riolu use **Force Palm**." said ash as he see riolu hitting hariyam in the face. And with that, hariyama head went back down. "Hariyama is unable to battle." said gurkinn.

"Well then hariyam you did good. Now lucario come on out." as she send out her lucario with the mega stone on his wrist. "So it now aura vs aura. So the best may win." said riolu as the battle start. "Lucario used **Bone Rush**." "Riolu use **Copycat** and hit him with it." As both pokemon go bow staff to each other matching blow for blow. "Now lucario used **Aura Sphere**." "Riolu use **Aura Sphere** as well." "Ash, riolu can't use" and she was cut off as riolu charge up his aura sphere. "But how?" said both korrina and gurkinn as they look towards the small canine. "He a special kind of riolu. He train a lot where now he can use aura sphere." said ash towards them. And both aura pokemon launches their attacks. "Now riolu use **Quick Attack**." And with that in hand, riolu charges towards lucario but was hit by another aura sphere.

"I think it time to mega evolve lucario." said korrina as she start the whole process. "Riolu, mega lucario is gonna be tough so be careful." said ash towards riolu. Riolu nodded as he sense a lot of aura within lucario body. "Lucario used **Bone Rush**." "Riolu use **Iron Tail**." With that, both attacks hit each other. "Lucario used **Aura Sphere** as he turn around." said korrina's lucario use his aura sphere on riolu. Ash see riolu being launched into the air towards him. He then catches him as he fell from the force. "Hey riolu are you okay?" ask ash towards riolu. "I am sorry for the lose master." said riolu as he look down in shame. "It ok riolu, it was your first battle and I am happy for how long you did. You even were able to hit hard against a lucario. I am impress for your battling skills. You just need more skills and you might be on par with pikachu." said ash looking towards riolu. "Really well then I am honor to do so." said riolu as he look at ash.

"Well then it time to go against power for power. Come on out Charizard." said ash as the orange lizard was released onto the field. Charizard looks towards the field and sees a wierd pokemon. "Char?" said charizard. "It a lucario with mega evolution and it gets a power boost." said ash towards charizard. Then charizard nodded towards his trainer. He then realised that he forgot something. He then use flamethrower on ash. "What in the world." said everybody looking towards the scene. "Char cha charizard." said charizard looking towards the field. "He said that it all for the times he forgot to do. And also it a common thing for the both of them." said riolu with his aura translator. Charizard then realized there was a strong wave towards gurkinn. He then walk over towards gurkinn and then sniff him towards him. "What is he doing ash." said gurkinn towards the giant lizard. "Char char charrd." "He said that a strange aura is coming from you." said riolu. "Wait does he mean the mega stone in my pocket." said gurkinn as he grab the mega stone from his pocket. He then show the stone towards charizard and was surprised to see charizard grabs the stone from his hand. He then did something everybody was shocked to see what he had just down. He ate the stone.

"What in the world." everybody said towards the giant lizard. He then was ready to fight. Everybody was still shocked to what happen. "Um well then, the battle will continue." said gurkinn. "Charizard, used **Flamethrower**." said ash as a large flame heads towards lucario. "Lucario used **Bone Rush** to counter the fire." said korrina's lucario used his bone rush as a counter to disperse the flame. "Charizard, now use **Dragon Tail**." "Lucario dodge it." But before lucario could dodge, he got hit by a charizard tail. Lucario was then launched towards the wall. "But how in the world is that charizard strong?" ask korrina towards ash. "Well charizard here is my most strongest member in my team. Maybe stronger than greninja. And is the strongest charizard in charicific valley. And has face a legendary and won." said ash as he look towards charizard. "Charizard are you having fun to battle again?" ask ash towards charizard. Charizard just replied with launching a strong flamethrower into the air. "Well than go wild." said ash as charizard launches a fire blast towards lucario. "Lucario used **Aura Sphere**." Lucario then launches a volley of aura sphere to stop the attack. Then charizard then went towards lucario with slash. "Lucario used **Bone Rush**." Lucario was able to stop the attack but was being overpower with charizard power. Charizard then grab lucario and flew off into the air and did his signature move, seismic toss. And lucario landed in a hole by the attack. After the dust clear off, you could see a fainted lucario. "Lucario is unable to battle. The winner is charizard which means ash is the winner." said gurkinn. "Lucario you did your best but that was power." said korrina as she went and pick up lucario. "Well then charizard, you did really good." said ash. And charizard just replied with a flamethrower at him. "Wow that was a really good match." said bianca.

"Hm, ash has a strong bond with all of his pokemon. Maybe he can use mega evolution." said gurkinn as he see ash bond with his pokemon. "Well then ash, you beat me with my strongest team. And it pump me to an exciting battle." said korrina as she pump her hand into the air. Both trainers return their pokemon into their pokeball. "So now what?" ask korrina towards ash. "Well I was thinking to head towards kanto relax for awhile and then head off to I don't know." said ash. "Well then ash, I have a proposal for you. It a challenge to get a mega stone." said gurkinn. "Really, well then I am in." said ash towards the old men. "But can that wait for tomorrow, I am really tired." said bianca towards ash. "Well then tomorrow is ok by you." said ash as gurkinn nodded towards him. Everybody were heading out towards the open when they hear a sound. It was a beautiful sound or cried. So they went and found a small blue seal. "Um ash, what pokemon is that?" ask bianca. "I have never seen that pokemon." said ash as he use his pokedex to find no info. Then bianca use her pokedex to find out it a popplio from the aloha region. "So you're popplio, nice to meet you." said bianca as she pick up popplio. "Pop pop po." said popplio towards bianca. "She said it's nice to meet you as well." said riolu. "Ok then, how in the world is a aloha pokemon is in kalos." ask ash towards polio. "Po po pop popplio." said popplio towards ash. "She said that she was with her pod but was separated and woke up here." said riolu. "Well then popplio, would you like to be my starter?" ask bianca towards the blue seal. Popplio nodded with that and jump towards bianca. Bianca catches popplio and grab a pokeball and throws it at her. "I get my starter as the cutest pokemon in the world." said bianca. "Well then I am glad that you now have a pokemon." said ash.

They then said thier goodbyes towards gurkinn and korrina as they went towards the pokecenter. "So now what?" ask bianca towards ash. "Well then, we head off towards kanto and see from their." said ash. "Ok then, but what am I gonna do then?" ask bianca. "You could go on your journey." said ash in a jocking manner. "NO!" yell korrina towards ash. "I mean no, since lorenzo told you for taking me with you." said bianca calming down. "Bianca I am joking towards you. I know lorenzo made me swear to take you on my journey." said ash as he look towards bianca eyes. "Well it that you surprised me and didn't want to end our journey. It that I don't want to be alone. I didn't have that many friends in my life. The only people that that seem to care about me were lorenzo, latios, and latias since my parents died. And you are taking me to some of the most beautiful places in the world." said bianca as she almost cried. But then ash decided to hug her to comfort her. "It ok, I know how you feel. Gary was my first friend and after he became distant, I had no other friend with me. So don't feel bad for it. You now have another friend. I am certain you will make more friend in the future." said ash as he held her tightly. "What am I doing now. When she look to be crying, I just feel to just hug her." said ash in his thoughts. "It nice to get hug by ash. I am thankful for him being here." said bianca in her thoughts. They then decide to head towards the poke-center. Once they arrive, they check out a room with two beds. As soon they went towards the room, they went to sleep. But ash was still awake with certain thoughts in his head. "What am I gonna do with this feeling in my chest. Whenever I look towards her eyes, I just feel attracted towards them. But what is this. Maybe mom might know what this feeling is." ash thought as he look towards bianca sleeping on her bed. He then smiles towards her and then he sleep.

 **Somewhere in Johto**

"Celebi, where are you. I just need your powers for something important." said a mysterious voice. "I need to get away from here." said celebi as she hide in the forest.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry for not posting since wednesday. I had to find out how I was gonna do the whole fighting in this story. So please review on how I did. And with that is it, so goodbye till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

' **Pokemon speaking'**

" _Flashback"_

 **Normal p.o.v**

"So how are we gonna do this?" ask ash towards gurkinn as they walk towards the forest. "Well it's simple. First off, you and your pokemon are the only ones to find your mega bracelet. Second is that a lot of pokemon will try to stop you in order to protect it. And lastly will be a riddle where if you don't answer correctly, you can't leave." said gurkinn looking as timidly he can get. "Got it, good thing Bianca is with pi and snivy." said ash to what happen before.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Wait you are gonna take on that challenge?" ask Bianca towards ash. "Yes, it a once in a opportunity to mega evolve and I can't refuse it." said ash. "But what am I gonna do for the day?" ask Bianca. "You can train popplio and get to learn better." said ash. "Can you let me borrow riolu so he can translate everything." said bianca. "Here and also can you watch pikachu and snivy." said ash as he hand her riolu pokeball. "Um but why?" ask Bianca. "Both of them are still sleeping in the room and gurkinn told me to hurry up." said ash as he leave her. "Well then, time to learn about popplio." said Bianca as she went back to the room._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"So are you ready?" ask gurkinn towards ash. "Yes, I am ready to begin the challenge." said ash as he start to walk towards the forest. Onced he was out of sight, gurkinn send out his pokemon. "Ok lucario, blaziken, heracross, aggron, gengar, gyarados, scizor. It time for another challenger to pass the test. Stop him at all cost but not lethal. He also a strong trainer, so be careful." said gurkinn as his pokemon all nodded and went to their different sport. "Well, this is gonna be good." as he decided to head towards a good spot.

 **Ash p.o.v**

"So where are we going." said ash as he walk in the forest. "Oh wait I got a better idea." as he send out swellow and talonflame. "You are the smallest flying type, so I need a bird eyes view." said ash. Both flying types nodded and flew off into the air. He waited for them to call when he heard a squaw. He then see swellow coming to him. "So you found a route?" ask ash as swellow nodded. "Then let's go." But as they leave, they are being followed by a huge shadow.

They then see talonflame flying in circle. "Thank you guys for finding the path." said ash as he about to return his pokemon. But before that he was attack by a shadow ball. "What the" as he see a gengar coming from the forest. "Ok that what he meant when pokemon where gonna stop me." said ash as gangar was going to use another shadow ball. "Talonflame you use **Steel Wing** while swellow you use **Wing Attack**." As soon both birds went to attack, they were both hit by a hyper beam. "Where did that hyper beam came from." said as as the ground below him start to shake. "Ok, I think it's time to leave the forest." ash said as he return both flying pokemon. He then start to run as attacks are being sent flying towards him.

 **Bianca p.o.v**

"Ok, popplio come on out." as she send out her pokemon. "So let's see what you can do." as she check her moves. "Let see, you know water gun, growl, pound, and disarming voice." she said by looking at the pokedex. "So she has good moves but not a lot." she thought. "But now that I can think off, how do I even train a pokemon." she said. That's when pikachu and snivy came towards her. "Can you help me train popplio?" ask bianca towards both pokemon. Both pokemon nodded and she then sent out riolu. "Ok you guys, ash is doing something really important. So I need your help to train her." ask bianca towards the pokemon. They all nodded towards her. "Well let's get to it."

 **Ash p.o.v**

"Oh come on, this is the worst day." said ash as hyper beam and shadow ball are launched towards him. He dodging all of them but is running out of steam. "I need help big time. So come on out sceptile and noctowl." he said as he send out both pokemon. Both pokemon look towards ash and see him exhausted. "We got two pokemon on us and they are hidden well. So I need noctowl to create illusions why sceptile, I need you to attack the pokemon." as more attacks come towards him. Both pokemon went and block the attacks and went to do their jobs. That when a aggron came out of the ground. "Oh great." he said as aggron start to launch another hyper beam. "Pignite and torkoal come on out and use flamethrower." as both pokemon are released and started to use flamethrower.

Sceptile was able to find where the hyper beam came from. He saw a scizor in front of him. ' **So you're the one attacking ash huh.'** said sceptile with his signature twig in his mouth. ' **Yes, I am only doing this on my master orders. He want to test you guys to see if your worthy or not.'** said scizor as he get ready to use bullet punch on him. Sceptile started to dodged the attacks as he attack scizor with leaf blade. ' **Your good for a grass type. But not good enough.'** as he x-scissor on sceptile.

Noctowl was still looking for the shadow ball user. That when a thunder bolt hit him. ' **Ow where did that came from.'** as another thunderbolt almost hit him. ' **Heh, you are good at dodging bird brain. But can you find me and take me down.'** said a voice. ' **The only reason you got me is because you hide. But if we play hide and seek. Then I am good at seek.'** as he use his psychic to find the target. He then found it. He then use psychic on it. ' **Ah you got me. But you can beat me.'** gengar said as he appeared from the shadow. ' **Well then, shall we play.'** said gengar as he use thunder bolt.

As ash see both pignite and torkoal attack aggron. That when a heracross use brick break on pignite. "Oh great, another pokemon stopping us." said ash as he send out his heracross onto the field. ' **What, another heracross. Then this is gonna be a good fight.'** said heracross as he went to fight heracross. Ash then realized there was a huge shadow over him. He look up to see a gyarados over him. "Oh crap, now more problems." said ash as a dragon breath is charged.

 **That it, sorry for the cliffhanger. Any how if you enjoy this chapter then good for you. Also tell me what pokemon should bianca get. And goodbye.**


	12. Chapter 12

' **Pokemon speaking'**

" _Flashback"_

 **Ash p.o.v**

"Oh crap." ash said as he roll to his left to dodged the attack. "Ok, come on out squital and buizel." said ash as a turtle and a weasel are sent out. ' **Well look at that. It's a gyarados and a big one too.'** said buizel as squirtle pulls out his trusty shades. ' **Well if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get.'** said squirtle as he use hydro pump on the big fella. Ash then realized that heracross was having a hard time against his counterpart. Ash then send out his butterfree to help him. ' **Um, who who?'** ask butterfree as he get close to the two of them. ' **Butterfree, thank arceus that you are here. This heracross has been able to match blow for blow.'** said heracross as he is sent flying into the tree. ' **Ok now I know who who.'** said butterfree as he sends out a whirlwind at the other heracross.

' **Torkoal, this aggron is taking flamethrower like its nothing.'** pignite said as aggron use ice beam on them. ' **I know but this is gonna take awhile since its knows a lot of moves.'** said torkoal as he use smoke screen. ' **Ah you little, I can't see a thing.'** roar aggron as he can't see them. ' **Good job on hiding us, but we now can't see each other.'** said pignite as he tried to cover his eyes from the smoke. ' **Sorry, I was not thinking through. I thought it was gonna help us.'** said torkoal as another hyper beam is shot through the smoke.

' **I see that you still have energy.'** scizor said as he get ready to use metal claw. ' **Well I could say for the same for you but I still got more power.'** said sceptile as he use leaf blade. Both then charge at each other. They then went blow for blow with leaf blade and metal claw. As both pokemon fight, scizor is reading sceptile movement. He then found how to defeat sceptile with a metal claw into his face. Sceptile did not saw that coming and released his twig is gone. He then look around to find it. ' **Are you looking for this.'** scizor said as he hold the twig in his claw. Sceptile then see his twig. ' **Ya, can you give it to me.'** said sceptile as he held out his hand. ' **You want this, well then sorry for this.'** scizor said as he break sceptile twig. Sceptile then see his signature twig is broken in half. ' **You bastard, you will pay!'** yell sceptile as he use overgrow and use leaf blade.

' **Great, that another thunderbolt on me.'** said noctowl as he dodges another thunderbolt. ' **You know, you are pretistance for a bird. But you can't hold another one.'** gengar said as he launches another one. ' **You know, everybody don't say that. But nobody knows about it.'** noctowl said as he launches a psychic at him.

' **Heracross, do you know any flying types moves?'** ask butterfree towards heracross. ' **Why yes, I know aerial ace but could it do the trick. We been doing this for what, 20 minutes.'** said heracross towards the other bug. ' **I know that, but we need to take every chances we got to defeat him.'** butterfree said as he use confusion. ' **Oh I got an idea, but you are not gonna like it.'** heracross said. ' **Ok, tell me this idea that I am not gonna like.'** ask butterfree. ' **Ok, so if we lose, then I will tell your mate the real reason why you couldn't come to her birthday.'** said heracross as he see butterfree attacking the other bug relentless.

 **Gurkinn p.o.v**

Gurkinn is looking at everything through his binoculars. "Hm, all of his pokemon are fighting really well." he said as he see buizel and squirtle attacking his gyarados. "His pokemon are tough." said korrina as she look through hers. "Korrina, when did you get here?" ask gurkinn. "I got here when he was almost attack by your gyarados." said korrina. "Oh, then you know how this work right." said gurkinn as he see butterfree kicking the crap out of his heracross. "Why yes of course. After all, you did told me to do this once you can't do this. First you send out the challenger into the forest and see if he can find the route. Once that person find its, your pokemon attack them. Once your pokemon are defeated, they follow the path towards a cliff to see a old structure. Once inside, they have to solve the infamous riddle while being attack. During the fight, they must know what riddle is but won't know it. But they only get one chance. After that, if they failed they are trap in a illusion and they go crazy after a day. But once they answer it correctly, your pokemon will stand down and the challenger will get their mega ring. And then you show up and congratulate them. After that, they have to show their bond to you and mega evolve." said korrina towards her grandpa. "Yes, you are correct but what is the riddle." said gurkinn. "I don't remember what the riddle was but I think it had to do with the time of day." said korrina as she eat popcorn. "You want some." she said as she show the bag of popcorn. Gurkinn then eat some of the popcorn as they see through the whole fight.

 **Ash p.o.v**

Ash sees his pokemon getting tired after 30 minutes. He know they can take it, but can't hold on for long. He then see a heracross flying across the field. He also see a frozen gyarados. And a small field cover in smoke. "Buizel and squirtle, are you done their?" ask ash towards the water types. They nodded and then they evolve. He then see a floatzel and a wartortle in their spot. "Congratulation both of you." said ash towards them.

' **You know, this is a good feel to evolve you know.'** said floatzel as he then see wartortle with his shades while running crazy. ' **YES! I finally evolve now. Now that wartortle don't know what hit him.'** said wartortle as he run around.(The wartortle he said was the same from the wartortle squad.) ' **Huh, he seem to happy.'** floatzel said.

' **That is the reason why you don't mess with my twig.'** sceptile said over the defeated body of scizor. ' **Now, what tree could do good for my new twig.'** as he look over the trees. He then spots the lucky twig he needs. He then use leaf blade on the tree branch to get the twig. ' **Ah, this twig is a good one.'** he said as he leave the area.

Noctowl is in front of a gengar sleeping. ' **Really, you had to fall for the lamest trick in the illusion book.'** he said as he remember what happen. He was using illusion on the whole field. He was turning everything to himself to get around gengar. That when gengar tried to swallow him. He then throw a lot of stuff into gengar mouth. He throw branches to fruits but he then throw a rock at him. Gengar thinks he ate noctowl but then realized he ate something bad. He ate a sleeping berries and a moon stone. If both were combined, then it would make a instant sleeping food. He then fell asleep after digesting it. ' **Oh great, you are sleeping now. Well then, chao.'** as he leave the area.

' **Well, we can't see a thing and we are just firing everywhere.'** pignite said as he throws another flamethrower into the smoke. ' **You know we can get out of here and start to attack from the outside.'** torkoal said as he run out of the smoke. As both pokemon run out of the smoke, they are still attack by the aggron in the smoke. ' **You know what, I had it with this guy. He needs to be gone for the count.'** pignite said as he use fire blast on the smoke. ' **Well then, let me help you.'** torkoal said as he use inferno as well. After the whole flames dissolves, they see a aggron really burnt on the ground. ' **Um, I think we fry him too good.'** said torkoal. They both left aggron on the ground towards ash.

 **That's it for this one. If you enjoy it, then good for the whole berry and moonstone was a thing I made since I was gonna put a dynamite in his mouth. But where are you going to get a bomb in the forest. And with that, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

' **Pokemon speaking'**

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Ash p.o.v**

As ash sees his pokemon coming towards him. He realized that the whole thing was a test. "Huh, I should have know gurkinn was not gonna mess around." as he see sceptile and noctowl in front of him. "You all seem tired from the fight. But thank you for your hard work. Now return." ash said as all of his pokemon are return to rest. He then decided to walk on the path the pokemons were guarding. As ash is walking, he then realised what would happen if his friends see him. He almost got found by may back in hoenn. If he were to be caught by his friend, what would he do. They might yell at him or get punch for not contacting them for awhile. But how would he get out of the situation at hand. Would he use a pokemon to get out or just run from them. But how will he explain to them why he has not contacted them in along time. Either way, he was screw once he was found.

Anyhow, he came to the end of the path. He look up the stairs to see a old ruin structure in front of him. He then went up the stairs to see the entrances of the ruins. 'It look like it empty, but can't be sure.' he thought as he goes inside the ruins. He look around the room to find the mega ring on a altair. He goes up to in to then get shot by a aura sphere. He then see a lucario behind the altair. "Ok, then that means that I need somebody to help. Well then, come on out quilava." he said as the small badger comes out. ' **Hm, I see a lucario in front. Then prepare for this.'** quilava said as he shoot flamethrower. Ash then tries to go up but is stop by a blaze kick from blaziken. "Great, more pokemon to handle. Ok, come on out donphan." as he send out the ground elephant. ' **Huh, a blaziken in a close courter room. This is gonna be problem.'** he said as he use rollout. Ash then goes up to the altair to be stop by a trap. The trap was a cage that surrounded the altar with a tablet coming out of the ground. Ash then read it "Iam more powerful than arceus, yveltal is afraid of me, the peasants have me, the king's needs me, and if you eat me, then you die. Then who am I?" he said. 'Huh, what could this be? Think ash think.' he thought as a aura sphere is almost collided towards him.

' **So, you're a quilava then.'** lucario said as he use aura sphere. ' **Last time I check, I was a quilava.'** he said as he use flame wheel. ' **Then you a fire type. So taste this.'** lucario said as he used earthquake. ' **You idiot, we are in the ruins. Do you want to the roof to fall on us!'** blaziken said as he jump from the attack. ' **Oh, sorry about that. I forgot about that.'** lucario said. ' **Um, so no destructive moves that could crush the roof.'** quilava said. They all nodded to it.

"What could this be." said ash as more chaos is behind him. 'What could scare a legendary and be more powerful than arceus. But what do kings need and peasants have.' as he thought. Ash was thinking hard on the answer. 'Wait, nothing is scarier than legendary. Nobody is stronger than arceus. Kings need nothing since they have everything. And peasants have nothing.' ash said in his thoughts. "Then the answer is nothing." ash said towards the tablet. As he said the answer, both pokemon stop attacking and the cage surrounding the altair disappear into the ground. Ash then went towards the altair to see the mega bracelet. It was more like a wristband but had the mega stone that is required the trainer to have.

"Put it on." said gurkinn as he scared ash from the back. "Um, so I just grab it and put it on my wrist?" ash ask as gurkinn nodded. He then went to grab it. Ash then puts the mega bracelet on his left hand since his xtransceiver is on his right. Onced he put the mega bracelet on, he heard a clap from gurkinn. "I am proud of you ash. You and your pokemon shair a close bond that I have not seen in ages. A bond where you and your pokemon work together helping each other with their weakness. And both of you and your pokemon act like a family." gurkinn said. "But now is the time for you to show what that bond is made of." the old man said towards ash. Ash then send out charizard to show it. But as soon as charizard is sent out, he use flamethrower on him. "Um charizard, I got the thing to make a pokemon to mega evolve. And since you ate the mega stone. We can now make you mega evolve." ash said as he hold up the mega bracelet. Charizard nodded and wanted to see what mega evolution is all about. As soon as ash touch the mega bracelet, a light is surrounded on charizard. And in the place charizard was now a…

 **And it end with a cliffhanger. So ya, I got nothing. Good bye**


	14. Filler

**Hello, me here. So this is just to explain where the story is at. I mess up big time with the story. I mean that I added stuff where how am I gonna explain. For example, the big tournaments that gonna take place in 4 years. How am I gonna do that. Than I realised that I can time skip in the story. Then there are stuff that are small like ash cloths. Ash is wearing reds origin cloths. There's a reason why I wanted ash cloths to change. It so that he can't be recognized quickly by everybody. Also, in case a pokemon evolve from a past chapter, and it back to it pre evolved form. It that most of the time, I can remember what happen and times I forget. So don't blame me for it, just go with it. Anyhow, this story is just a filler and not the main story. I might do a few filler later on. Anyways, to the story.**

' **Pokemon speaking'**

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Serena p.o.v**

Hoenn region

As serena enter petalburg city, she hears yelling towards her left. She then decided to head towards the yelling to see a older girl and a young boy. "I am telling you, he was at professor birch's lab!" the girl said. "Then why did he not say hi or stayed to see you!" the boy said. "Birch said that he was there to get a package and he ran once he heard that I was coming towards the lab!" the girl said. "Um, can you explain why both of you are yelling?" ask serena towards the two. "Oh, sorry about that. Me and my brother are yelling about a friend being here and not saying hi." said the girl. "Ya but my sister must have been hearing wrong since he would not just run away without saying hi." said the boy with glasses. And with that earn a smack to the his head by the girl. "You say that I am deaf." said the girl with a mad tone. "Um, so can you stop with the yelling?" said serena. "Ya, we should. My name may and this little guy is my brother max." May said towards Serena. "Well my name is serena." she said. "You don't look like you come from here." max said. "I am from the kalos region." serena said towards the young kid. "The kalos region huh, never heard of it. Where is it?" ask may. "It a little bit south of the unova region." she said.(I don't know where is it at. It just a guess since the last map I use was not updated.) "Does it have a lot of pokemon?" ask max towards the blond girl. "Well, kalos doesn't have a lot of pokemon and we have a lot of imported pokemon." she said "Does it have contest?" ask may. "No but it has performances." she said towards may. "What is performances?" may ask toward her. "Well, it sort of like a act with you and your pokemon making a good show toward the audience. And the audience select who they think wins." she explain towards may. "So it like contest but doesn't have battles." may said with serena nodeded. "Anyhow, I am hungry, so sis can we eat." max said towards may. "Ya lets go, oh serena do you want to come?" ask may towards serena. "You know, I am hungry as well." serena said.

 **Brock p.o.v**

Kanto region

"Ah some many patients." brock said as he running around the pokemon center. We see him running around a pokemon center in pewter city. "Um brock can you please stop worrying about the patient's." nurse joy said towards him. "Ya I know but there are a lot of them." brock said. "You need to relax a bit you know." nurse joy said towards him. "But I can't rest when pokemon are hurt you know." brock said. "Ya I know, but they are new trainers going up against your brother pokemon. So no wonder why there are patients." she said. "I know but these trainers are new since who goes battle against a rock type gym with flying types." brock said. "You need to relax, so go take a break. You been working for 2 days contesting." she said as she worry about him. "You know a doctor can't rest when pokemon are hurt." he said. "But your family are worry about your health you know. They are trying to get you take a break." she said. "I know about it, it that I can't rest. I want to help them." he said. "But you know that it you're limited, you can go." she said towards him. "Ha, I had a friend who had no limited at all. I saw everything he did from taking on challenges head on. Last time I saw him, he battle a guy who had two legendary. A darkrai who had not lost a battle and a latios. Even though he lost, he show that people can do the possible." he said as he goes back to work. "What am I gonna do towards him. Well then, back to work." she said as she follow him.

 **Gary p.o.v**

Aloha region

We see gary running away from a pack of tauros as they are charging towards him. "Why is this happening to me! I thought ash had bad luck!" he yell as he trip. He then got run over by them. "Um gary, I told you not to go there. Didn't you read the sign that said that it a track." professor oak said towards his grandson. "I know, but you could have said that." gary said from the ground. "Anyway, let go. We have to meet my cousin for lunch." he said as he head towards to gate. "I am up, so where are we going." gary ask towards grandpa. "We are heading toward Hau'oli city to eat malasada." professor oak said toward gary. "What is a malasada?" gary ask. "It hard to explain what it is. So why don't you wait till we eat it. And I need to talk to him since I have not spoken to him for a long time." oak said as they are walking. "So who is this cousin of your look like?" gary ask. "He a bit different to me and we don't act the same. And he a bit more younger than me." professor oak said. As they enter the store, they find him. "Oh cousin, it been awhile." samson oak said towards them. 'I thought he said they look different. They look like twin.' gary thought looking at them. "It has been awhile cousin. Let me present to you my grandson. Gary meet my cousin samson. Cousin, meet gary my grandson." samuel oak said. "Well then hi third grandson." samson said. "Well then hi, uh third grandpa." he said towards him. "Anyways, let go eat malasada then!" samson yell towards the kanto natives.

 **And with that, the end of the first filler. So yeah, it gonna be three people p.o.v per each filler. Next chapter will go back towards ash view. Anyhow, that it and good bye.**


	15. Chapter 14

' **Pokemon speaking'**

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Ash p.o.v**

"Charizard now mega evolve." ash said as charizard mega evolve into mega charizard x. Charizard then look towards his appearance as he see his skin turn black with blue flames and horn like shoulder. ' **Huh this power is good and I feel like to face a legendary now.'** mega charizard said as he lucnh a flamethrower into the air. "Uh charizard, don't do that since this building is kinda not stable." ash said towards the big fella. " **Oh, sorry about that ash."** charizard said as he lower his head in shame. "So now show me how you fare on in a battle. But it will be outside since it dangerous to do it here." gurkinn said as he leave the ruin. "Charizard let's go outside and see how much stronger you are." ash said as he leave the ruins.

Gurkinn is in front of ash and mega charizard. "Ok ash, this will be a battle to see how you will fair against a mega pokemon with your mega pokemon." gurkinn said as he send out blaziken. "Ok then, charizard let be carefull since we don't know your limits." ash said towards charizard. He then nodded to ash and got ready to battle. "Okay blaziken, mega evolve." gurkinn said as he mega evolve his pokemon. "Blaziken/Charizard use **Flamethrower**." both trainers said as both pokemon use flamethrower towards each other. "Charizard go use **Slash**." ash said as charizard goes flying towards blaziken. "Blaziken jump now and use **Blaze Kick**." gurkinn said. Blaziken then jump with quick speed and kick hazard in the face. ' **Oh you are gonna get it.'** charizard said towards the giant chicken. ' **And how are you gonna catch me.'** blaziken said towards him. "I forgot he got speed boost when he mega evolved." ash said as he remember about it. ' **Oh so you knew about his ability but you don't know mine.'** charizard growl towards ash. "Oh I know about your ability. You gain tough claws which increase direct attacks. Why did you think I told you to use slash." ash said.

"Blaziken, now go use **Close Combat**. And then use **Fire Punch**." he said. "Oh no you don't, charizard go grab him and use **Seismic Toss**." ash said as charizard grab blaziken and flew into the air. But as soon as charizard flew, he change form to mega charizard y. "What?! But how did he change form." ash ask as he see charizard change. "Maybe it because of the mega stone that charizard ate. I didn't knew it was a mega stone that hold both form." gurkinn said towards ash as blaziken landed on the ground. ' **Uh what happen, I was spinning and now I am on the ground. Wait, what happen to the dragon that was here?'** balzakin ask towards charizard. ' **What do you mean, it still me.'** charizard said as he realized to what he mean. He then look at his appearance to see he back to orange and has small wings on his arms. And he realized he had grown an extra horn on his head. ' **Um, ash what am I and what is my ability?'** charizard ask towards ash. "Um I think it is drought and you're back to your original type." ash said towards the fire type. Charizard then nodded and went to look at blaziken. "Okay now use **Fire Blast** on him." ash said. "Blaziken jump to dodge and use **High Jump Kick**." gurkinn said as blaziken jump and launch the attack. "No you don't, grab his leg and use **Seismic Toss**." ash said. As soon as blaziken attack, he was stop by charizard hands. As soon as he got caught, he knew it was game over. Charizard then grab him and went flying into the air. He then spin in the air and went flying back into the ground and threw blaziken onto the ground. When the dust clear out, they saw a regular balakin on the ground.

"Well then, ash you have shown that you can control mega evolution really well. And now you have a power to switch mega forms during battle. So be careful incase somebody want to take him away for his power." gurkinn said as he warn as about it. "Don't worry gurkinn, charizard here has handle really strong pokemon and can fight on his own." ash said as he assure the old men. "I think it time for you to go back to rest. And mostly because of the amount of stress that is on your body." gurkinn said towards ash. "Ya I know, good thing it has not affected my body because of my aura. By the time I go to sleep, I won't be able to move from that." he said as he jump on charizard to the poke-center. As ash is flying in the air, his xtransceiver rings. He then lookup the caller info to see it riley. "Riley what do you call me for. I know for a fact you only call me on this if it important." ash said. "Well what would you do if I found out there's another person who can control aura." he said towards ash. "Wait, I thought you and me are the only ones with strong aura. Is this person a baby or older?" ash ask towards the aura guardian. "Well I find out when I was at lucario kingdom library to see the residents history. When I went through it, I found a place where aura guardians history tree where. And then I found out that a family vanish about 50 years ago. So I am tracking them right now and my leads lead towards two location. One is a city south of johto region know as altomare. The other is in hoenn region more specifically, in slateport town." riley said. "First off, how do you know that the leads are on the locations you just said are correct. And secondly how are you going to find them?" ash ask towards riley. "Well both location are the origins of the male aura guardian and maiden guardian. And to answer your second question, I am gonna use aura to locate them. I am certain that their descent will have a lot of aura flowing through them." riley said. "Well then good luck to find them. I would like to meet them soon since it kinda lonely that it just us. Good bye riley." ash said as he hung up riley. "I hope that the person is not controll by somebody." ash said as he land on the ground.

He then walk up to nurse to ask her a question. "Um nurse joy, do you know where bianca is? She the girl I am with." ash ask toward the nurse. "Ah yes, she went to your room to rest up." nurse joy said. "Thank you for telling me where she is." ash said as he leave towards the room. As he enter, he see bianca sleeping on her bed. "Huh, she is tired. Well then what happen?" he ask. "Ah well you see, we help popplio to learn new moves. In the process, she got excited every time popplio was able to master her new moves." riolu said as he get up from meditation. "Well then I am glad she happy to learn more about her pokemon. Oh also riolu, we got our mega ring and we learn that the mega stone charizard ate had both x and y form. And riley is looking for a long lost family of aura people that disappear from the archives." ash said as he goes into the bathroom. "That is good for everything but should I tell him that bianca has a strong aura. I tell him tomorrow then." he said as he go to sleep.

 **That it for this chapter. Do you think that bianca is a descendant of the aura people. And sorry for posting this late. It took my mind to figure out what to do next each time. Anyways, good bye.**


	16. Chapter 15

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Normal p.o.v**

"So we are going towards the kanto region. But can you tell me why." ask korrina towards ash as their are heading towards lumiose city. "Well the reason why we're going to kanto is to stay there for thanksgiving." ash said. "Thanksgiving?" bianca ask towards ash. "Don't you know what is thanksgiving is?" ask ask towards her. "Well I know what it is but me and lorenzo dont celebrate it." she answer. "Well then you are joining me and my mother on thanksgiving then." ash said. "No it be too much for me to join on your celebration." she said. "It no big deal since more people to celebrate is fun." he said as they walk towards lumiose city.

 **Mysterious p.o.v**

"I am sorry for this ash. It now time for you to help." this mysterious person said in the cloak. He then raised his hand and use his energy to teleport both ash and bianca to somewhere. "Do you best ash because if you fail, there's no going back to your time." the mysterious person said as he teleport out of the area.

 **Normal p.o.v**

We see both ash and bianca on the ground in the middle of a clearing. "Uh my head. Where in the world are we?" ash ask. "Um ash, I think we are somewhere else then before." she said. "Master I sense a lot of aura coming towards us." riolu said as he charged up a aura sphere. Both ash and bianca stand up to see a small green creature in front of them. "It's a celebi, wait I know this one. Are you the one we help against the iron masked marauder?" he ask towards the little fella. It nodded towards him. "Then it means that we are in the voice of the forest in the the johto region then." ash said as he remember about that time. "So we got from kalos into johto then. Does that mean we were teleported then?" she ask. "I think so, but why are we here then." ash said. That when celebi when up to ash to grab his hand. He then show them that a portal is opening. "What? Why is there a portal there?" he ask as celebi used psychic on them. "Hey what are you doing?!" ash yell as celebi throw all of them into the portal.

"Ok, now where are we?" bianca ask as she get up. "Well for one thing I know that we are in a different time." he said as he look towards his xtransceiver. "How do you know?" bianca ask. "Well for starter, I got no signal on this thing." he said as he show her the xtransceiver. "And for second is that we are talking about celebi here. So yeah it gonna send us into a different time. But for what reason?" he said as he look around his surrounding. "What do you mean by that?" riolu ask towards him. "Well we got teleported into the voice of the forest. We see a legendary after we got up. And it use psychic on us to enter the portal. So that means that it not a coincidence we are here." he said. They then decided to walk around the area to see anything to now what year they are in. But in they demised, they could get out of the dense forest. "So are we struck here?" bianca ask towards ash. She then realized that ash and riolu have their eyes close. "Well me and riolu are using our aura to find any path to take. But each time we get to a distance, our sights get blurry after that. Which means that somebody or something is stopping our aura from being used." ash said as both of them open their eyes. "I betting somebody is stopping something else instead of us." riolu said. "What do you mean by that?" bianca ask towards the blue canine. "He means that somebody is hunting something, so that person must have trap it inside a barrier where it can escape." ash explain towards bianca. "But the question is what did it trap." riolu said. That's when both ash and riolu sense a strong aura in danger in the distance. They both started to run towards the area. "Hey wait up for me!" she yell as she ran after them.

As soon as both ash and riolu got close to the aura. They could see a giant bird shape pokemon on the ground. "It can't be." ash said as he recognised the figure. It was ho-oh on the ground. It was being attacked by a tyranitar and a aggron. "Riolu use aura sphere on them." ash said as riolu launches aura sphere on them. That's when a figure comes out of the forest. Ash then see the figure to be a guy with a cloak on. "Hm, somebody is interfering my work. Well them, you shall be destroyed for stopping me." the cloaked figure said. "Why are you attacking ho-oh?!" ash yell. "Its because I was sent here to kill ho-oh after all." the cloaked figure said. "What do you mean you were sent?" ash ask towards the figure. "I mean that I am from a different time. And by the looks of your cloths, you are also from a different time." the figure said. "So that means you are from the future as well as me. But why attack ho-oh in this time period and not in the future?" he ask. "There are a lot of reasons as to why I am here in this time. But to answer you, it becuase it weak at this time." figure said. "What do you mean it weak?" ash ask. "Right now, we are in the time were ho-oh used it power to revive the 3 unknow pokemon to create the 3 legendary beast." the figure said. "Then that means that we are right now after the burned tower." ash said. "Yes but to be more precise, just a few minutes after it used it power. Another reason why now is that it used too much power to created them. Which means that ho-oh is weak at this time." the figure said. "But that doesn't mean you can go back in time to just kill ho-oh!" ash yell towards him. "Oh my bad, I forgot to introduce myself. The name Andrew, and I am part of the cult of darkrai." he said. "The cult of darkrai?" ash ask. "Ah you have not heard about us. That's understandable since we are just from torren region." andrew said as he put down his hood. "Anyhow, I think it time for you to die then. Now mega wave." he said as he raise his fist to show a purple stone. With that, both tyranitar and aggron mega evolve with purple eyes. "Impossible, I thought that jarvis guy could only do that. But how do you have that?" ash ask towards andrew. "Well we had a agent around azoth kingdom and pick up a blueprint on it. So we had a scientist make them for us to use." andrew explain. "Great, he has mega evolution, so I gonna need power. So charizard and sceptile come on out." he said as he send out his pokemon. ' **Huh, now who are these?'** charizard ask. ' **I think they are mega pokemon, but what with their eyes**.' sceptile said as he look into thier eyes. "They are pokemon that are mega evolve but are controll but that guy crystal can mega evolve without bond." riolu said as he inform them of the situation. "Now I think it's time for you to disappear." andrew said as both his pokemon lunches a hyper beam at them. "Oh crap." ash said.

Bianca just got into to view to see a huge explosion. "Oh great, what did you do?" binaca ask as she see ho-oh on the ground. "What pokemon is that?" she asks as she pull her pokedex. "Ho-oh the rainbow pokemon, Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow." her pokedex said. "Wait, so it a ho-oh then. But where is ash?" she ask as she see another explosion to her right. "What in the world is happening?!" she ask as she see riolu flying towards her. She then catches him as he crashes into her. "Oh hi there. Sorry for making you catch me but we kinda need your assistance." riolu said as he jump down from bianca hug. "Um can you explain me what happen?" she ask. Riolu then explain her on what happened so far. "Great just when ash had to return all of his pokemon back to the professor." she said as she remember of what happen.

 _ **Flashback begian**_

" _Wait, you want me to send the rest of my pokemon to you why?" ash ask towards the professor on the phone. "Well the thing is that since you're a trainer, the league send after a inspector to check on trainers pokemon that are kept on the profesor care. It to make sure that both trainers and professor are taking care of them. It so that both group can keep their licence." professor oak explain. "How is I have not heard about this?" ash ask towards him. "Well the thing is that you never ask about having your limits removed since I been doing this stuff for a while." oak said as he rub his head sheepishly. "Ok then, but which pokemon should be in my party right now?" ash ask. "I think that you should take me and charizard since he can mega evolve. And you can train him with it so you know your limits on it. And for me since I am your aura partner." riolu said towards him. "You are right about it but who should be the rest?" ash ask towards the group. "I think you should have a balance team like a grass or other types." bianca suggested. "You know you are right bianca. Thank you." ash said towards bianca. "Um well since we are traveling together, I thought to help out as well." she said as she blush towards his complement. "Now it time to decide on who will be." ash said as he think on it._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

"I knew something bad was gonna happen about it." she said. "Ash want you to heal ho-oh since he has his hand full." riolu said towards her. "But how can I help ho-oh? I don't have any way to heal it." she said as she look at ho-oh. "I can help you to heal ho-oh but it might cause you fatigue." riolu warn her. "I don't care about it. I said I was gonna help ash on his journey and I mean it." she said with a determined tone. 'I just hope I am right about this, if not, then it might cause bad problems.' riolu thought as he worry about it.

 **And that it for this chapter. Like how I added a bit of a fan made pokemon. If you don't know the reference on the cult of darkrai, look up pokemon insurgence. Also sorry about not updating the story, but blame it on sun and moon. It really good. Anyhow thank you for reading and bye.**


	17. Chapter 16

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Ash p.o.v**

Ash look around his area to see a bit of destruction. "Great now look at the mess we made." he said. ' **Hey, pay attention ash, we got a fight right now.'** charizard said as he hold his own against aggron. ' **You know, this would be a good fight against a good opponent. But since they can't speak, it not even a fight.'** sceptile said as he dodged another dark pulse from tyranitar. "Hey charizard, do you think it time to mega evolve?" he ask towards the big lizard. He nodded with that and push back aggron. "Ok it time to do this. Now charizard mega" ash tried to said but was cut off by a sword appear in front of his face. "Tch tch tch, I don't think so. You see, I don't like it when somebody help out their pokemon you see." andrew said towards ash. "Really, you know it kinda rude to stop things between trainer and their pokemon. And what do you mean I can't help them. You just used mega evolution against me." ash said as the sword got close to his neck. "I don't like it because I want to win at all cost. Even if it means to attack the pokemon partner." andrew said as he lower his sword from ash neck. 'Great, this bastard is gonna be a problem. Good thing riley train me in case of a situation like this.' ash thought as he grab andrew arm and swing it over his body. "What the hell!?" andrew said as he on his back. "You see, I also think is unfair if the trainer can't help their pokemon. So I think if you want to play like that, then how about I do the same." ash said as he hold his hand in the air. That when his hand started to glow blue and started to take a shape of a sword. "What in the world, how did you do that!?" andrew said as he got up and prepare with a stance. "Well this is call aura, a type of energy all living thing have." ash explain as he grab the sword. "But I thought that all aura guardians were extinct?" andrew ask. "We were not extinct but just in hiding. After sir aaron sacrifice, a lot of people thought we were the blame for the war. But they just blame it on aura guardians since they were too afraid to get the blame on. They then send out hunters after us. Once the council knew of this, they order everybody to hide. Some were able to live a peaceful life, others were doing work behind the scenes in different causes like the spiritomb in sinnoh. While some didn't make it at all." he said as he charge towards andrew.

Both went head to head as each sword hit each other. Andrew thought ash was not good with the sword. But to his surprise, ash was good with the sword. "What type of sword is that?" he ask towards ash. "Well it a type of scimitar but shorter to like a saber." he said. "Well then, you fight real good. Tell me, what's your name?" andrew ask. "The name ash, ash ketchum." he said as he charged towards andrew. "Huh, so your name mean wisdom then." andrew said. "Ya, but I like the reason one since I have a reason for everything." he said. Both kept hitting each other sword till andrew hit ash in the gut. Andrew knew that was his opening, so he went to slash ash. But before that, ash switch his sword position to be like a kunai. "So your master taught you well then. At first I thought you were a noob with the sword." he said as he back up. "Ya, my teacher was a good fighter. But to me, he told me to fight in my own style." he said. "What do you mean by that?" andrew ask. "You see, before I could use a weapon. He told me to find my weapon of choice. I had to go from spear to battle axe. Once I found this type of sword to use. He told me to feel the weapon weight and size to have it right for me. That so my aura could make it fit for me." he said as he raised his open hand. He summon aura through it to make another sword. "No wonder you were a one handed wielder, you are a dual wielder." he said as he ran towards ash. Ash just went towards andrew to attack.

 **Bianca p.o.v**

"So how are we gonna heal ho-oh?" she ask towards riolu. "You raise up your hand like this" riolu said as he raised his paw towards ho-oh. "And you concentrate on them." he said as aura pulse through his paw. "Ain't that aura?" she ask. "Yes, it is aura. And if you are wondering if you can do it. All living thing have aura so you can do it." riolu said as he start to heal ho-oh wounds. "Ok, I think I can do this." she said in a worried tone. "Don't be worry, you have everybody strength behind you." riolu said. "How did you know I was worry?" she ask. "You aura can tell what type of feeling you have." he said. "But how is this gonna work with me. I might have low aura for all we know." she said. "Not true, most aura people can't see aura inside of people since some need a lot of training in it. But for pokemon, it a different case since they can see aura. When I saw your aura, you had a lot of aura then normal people." he said. "I think it because of me spending time with latios and latias." she said. "Mabey, but some pokemon can't give the amount of aura that inside of you. It would make sense since both pokemon are legendary." he said. "Are there a lot of aura guardians?" bianca ask towards riolu. "Yes and no." he said. "What do you mean by that?" she ask. "Some are male and female but two are descendent of aura guardians." he said. "And who are those two?" she ask. "Ash and riley. Both are descendent of sir aaron and have aura. The rest are not descendant of aura guardians since most line are gone." riolu said. "I didn't knew that." bianca said.

 **Ash p.o.v**

He was tired of fighting andrew with each swing he did. Even though the aura he used to make the sword was not his but from the air. It still tired him a lot. He couldn't look around since he had his eyes on andrew movements. But he could tell that charizard and sceptile are doing a lot of work. Just by hearing destruction around him. 'What can I do. He really good at blocking my attacks. But how can I break through it?' he thought. He then tried to remember every thing riley taught him about sword fighting. He then remembered a technique riley taught him. It was a disarming one that was old. He then move his swords towards andrew blade and move to his left. He then kick andrew arm with his staggering from it. He then took the chance to slash him on the chest. 'I can kill him now, but that not me.' he thought as he went to see his pokemon. "Oh charizard, it time to mega evolve." he said towards the big lizard. ' **About time you knock him out. I thought we were gonna lose because of him.'** he said towards ash. He then raised his arm to show his mega bracelet. He touch the mega stone and mega evolve his charizard. ' **So that the famous mega evolve you were talking about.'** sceptile said. Charizard nodded towards him.

Ash then look towards bianca to see her hands blue. 'Wait that's aura, but how?' ash thought as he ran over towards her. "What are you doing?!" he yell towards her. Bianca jump a bit by the outburst. "Master, she is healing ho-oh with aura." riolu said. "I know that, but you know this is dangerous." he said towards both of them. "Didn't I told you I was gonna help you with everything!" she yell towards ash. He was taken back from her as he see her determination. "Well then, if you are gonna do something stupid. You should have warm me though. Your grandpa told me to take care of you." ash said towards her. "You don't have to take care of me like a child though then." she said towards ash. "Um, can you two stop arguing since we have a legendary to take care." riolu said towards the both of them. "Sorry" both of them said as they got back to heal ho-oh.

All three of them started to pulse aura into ho-oh body. Riolu then sense a threat behind them and use aura sphere on it. Both ash and bianca turn to see andrew with his sword cutting the aura sphere. "I thought you were knock out?" ash said. "Yes I was knock out, but I have amour behind my cloak. 'Great, now I have to fight him again. But even if I fight him again, I would be tired by the aura I used.' ash thought in his mind. "So both of you can use aura then. Now this is gonna be fun." andrew said as he luanch towards them. That's when riolu went to take the hit. "Riolu no!" both ash and bianca yell towards the blue canine. Ash then went to pick up riolu. "Why, did you took the hit?" ash question towards him. "It my responsibility to take care of my master is it not." he said. "Yes but I am not your master but your friend." ash said. "A friend huh, not my master?" he ask. "Ya, a friend." ash said.

That's when riolu started to glow. Ash back up to see you grow in size. What took riolu spot was a lucario. "Riolu you evolve into lucario." he said towards lucario. "Yes I did evolve because of my friend." lucario said towards ash. "Great now, but you should see what I have." andrew said. Both ash and lucario look to see andrew holding bianca with his sword on her neck. "Let her go you bastard!" ash shouted towards him. "I can't you see, she my bargaining chip." andrew said towards them. "Then what do you want to exchange then?" ash ask towards him. "I want you to come forward, alone." he said. "Ash, I don't trust him." lucario said towards ash. "I know that, but I can't risk bianca life." he said as he walk towards andrew.

Ash got close to him and stop in front of him. "I am here now. So let her go now." he said. Andrew let go of bianca and push her towards him. Ash was about to catch her until he stab her in the chest. Both ash and lucario were shocked towards andrew action. Lucario went forward with a bone rush and started to attack him. Ash catch her and settle her done. He started to use his aura to heal her wound. "Please don't die bianca." ash said. He knew the risk of using his aura to an extent. If he use his aura too much, he would die. But right now he didn't care about his health. He wanted to heal bianca even if he die.

Lucario was attacking andrew with his bone rush out of rage. He didn't care if he was in rage, he attack bianca without remorse. "You are fighting out of rage aren't you huh." andrew said. "Shut up, you attack her." he said. "Rage can blind you in thoughts you know." he said towards the aura pokemon. "I don't care if I am in rage. You attack an innocent person." he said. "Yes I did attack her, but there's a reason to it. She was just a nuisance to the whole thing. You could say she was just trash." he said with a disgusted voice. "You bastard, she not thrash but a friend." lucario said as he attack andrew.

Ash was feeling pain from his aura. He couldn't absorb the aura around him since in order to heal, you use your own aura. It was the downfall to most aura techniques. "Come on bianca, please respond to my aura." he said towards her. She was still not moving to his respond. "Please come on bianca, wake up." he told her.

 **Bianca p.o.v**

I can't see anything. All around me is in dark. "Where am I, all around me is dark." she said. She then remember what happen. She saw ash in front of her before she was push towards him and blank. "What happen to me?" she said. She then see a light in front of her. She then started to walk towards it till she felt a strange feeling in her body. She then heard ash's voice. She turn around to see a door. She went towards the door to grab the knob. She felt ash voice through the door. She then turn the knob and open it.

 **Ash p.o.v**

Ash felt bianca aura going back into her body. He see bianca opening her eyes. He went and hug her. "You're alive, thank arceus you are alive." he said towards her. "What you think, all that luck is rubbing on me huh." she said. "Dont joke about this please. You just die in front of me." he said with tears in his eyes. "Ash, why are you crying? I thought of all people you wouldn't cry." she ask towards him. "Bianca, you died in front of me. Even if most people think of me of somebody that not afraid. In my mind, I am scared of dying. But I don't want to see people or pokemon getting hurt in the process. I saw two friends died in front of me. Latios and lucario, both sacrificing in front of me. They made me realized that everybody can die anytime. That why I risk my life to protect everybody." ash said towards her. "Sorry about that, I didn't knew about that side of you." she said. "Most people would think I laugh at it with everything I done. But they have to remember that I am just a human, not a hero nor god, just a regular guy." he said.

He then look towards lucario to see him fighting in rage. He then look at bianca and said "Can you stay here, I got something to take care of.". She nodded towards him. He let go of her and walk towards lucario. "Hey, calm down. I shall take care of this." he said as he grab lucario shoulder. "Ash, what about bianca?" he ask. Ash just glanced behind him to show lucario she was fine. He nodded and walk towards her. "So, she alive then. Well then, I have to worry about her after I take care of you." andrew said as he charged towards him. Ash just stood there and waited for him. As soon as andrew was in range, he grab his arm and twisted it. Andrew yell of pain and drop his sword. "You should have not mess with ho-oh. And you should have not mess with my friend." ash said towards andrew as he hit him in the stomach.

He turn around to see both charizard and sceptile holding each other from not falling. He then walk over to bianca and lucario. But before he could, andrew jump at him with his sword to his chest. Ash was quick and made a small knife out of aura and stab him. "I told you didn't I, not to mess with anybody." ash said before he collapsed. "Ash!" everybody said as they ran towards him. They then see ash glowing blue. "Ash what happening to you?" bianca ask towards him. "I used up my agh, aura in the process." ash said with pain coursing through his body. "Why did you used up your aura. You knew about the consequences of it." lucario said. "I know about agh it, but I couldn't see bianca die. I knew of the agh consequences, but I didn't care." ash said. Everybody are crying to see ash body starting to disappear. "Please ash, don't go. You promise you would take me around the world." bianca said as she started to cry. "I know, but forgive me. I made a promise but agh, I think I won't complete it." he said.

That when ho-oh woke up. She look around to see it attacker on the ground with blood around him. She then see a crowd of a human, a lucario, a charizard, and a sceptile. She flap her wings to see another human glowing blue while disappearing. She then headed towards them. Everybody look up too see her above them. ' **Who heal me?'** she ask to surprise everybody that see talking through telepathy. "He did, but know he gonna disappear." lucario said. ' **What is his name?'** she ask towards him. "His name is ash ketchum." lucario said. Ho-oh started to glow brightly and started to shine ash body. "What is happening to me?" ash ask as his body started to go back to normal. Bianca see ash back to his state and jump towards him with a hug. "I thought you were gonna disappear and not come back." she said as tears of joy are running from her face. He hug her and look up to see ho-oh. "Thank you ho-oh. You save my life." he said towards her. ' **It is you who I should thank for. If it weren't for you, this man would have have kill me.'** she said towards him. "Uh ash, you look different." lucario said. "What do you mean by that?" he ask. "For starter, your eyes have a tint of blue in them. Your z marks are gone and your skin color lighten up a bit but still tan." lucario said. "Huh, I didn't notice it. Must have been when my aura faded, that most of my appearance change." he said. "But I think it time for us to go back to our time. But how and what about them?" he ask as he look towards the two unconscious pokemon. That when a celebi show up. ' **We will transport then to the wild and I will transport you back to your time.'** he said towards the group. "Ok then, you guys should rest." ash said towards his pokemon. They all nodded and return back into their pokeballs. He then raised bianca up as he got up. "I think we are ready to go back." ash said as bianca nodded and they were teleported back to their time.

 **Ho-oh p.o.v**

 **A Long time Pass**

 **Kanto region**

As she flying over kanto, she sense a familiar aura below her. She flys over it to see a younger version of ash on the ground looking up. ' **So your ash younger version then. I shall grant you eternal happiness and may my blessing protect you from now on.'** she said as she fly over ash.

 **Ash p.o.v**

 **Present time**

 **Kanto region**

Ash wakes up to see the sun bright shine in his eyes. He started to get up, but couldn't. He then look down to see bianca sleeping. He smiles to see her sleeping. He then look around to see he back in his time. But what surprise him the most was that he was back at home. He then carries bianca with him and started to walk home.

 **That it for this chapter and god damm it was long. I mean that since I was writing this till 1 and the morning. By the time I post this, it thanksgiving. So yeah the whole time travel ended and they are back. But their adventure doesn't end there. Anyhow, good bye and happy thanksgiving.**


	18. Chapter 17

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Ash p.o.v**

Ash is laying on the grass looking at the stars. "I can't believe that crazy stuff happen. Then again, it's a legendary we're talking about." ash said. He then smile to what happen after he got home.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ash Ketchum, explain yourself one!" Delia shouted towards her son. "Um, where do you want me to begin?" Ash ask as he shrink from his mother yell. "Why is were you caring Bianca, and why are both of your clothes all trash up?" Delia ask. "You see, we had a problem and she fell asleep from exhaustion. And for the clothes, well you could say that I kinda fought somebody." ash said. "What do you mean you fought!?" his mother ask. "It was in self-defense and the guy was stubborn." ash said. That's when bianca woke up. "Where am I?" she ask. "We are at my home." ash said towards her. "Ok then, but how did we got here?" she ask. "I think after we got back from our time, they teleported us here since my pokemon were tired from the fight." he said. "What do you mean about time?" Delia ask. "Oh, we were teleported back in time to help ho-oh from this guy that wanted to kill her for his cult." ash said in the most normal way he could. "What!" delia said before she collapsed. "I think you made her scared from what you said." Bianca said. "Oh really, what made you think." ash said towards her._

" _Ah can you please stop that!" ash shouted towards pikachu._ ' _ **You idiot, you went back in time and used up your aura. You died in the process.'**_ _pikachu said as he used another thunderbolt. "I am sorry ok, just stop it." ash said._ ' _ **And what about you guys huh?'**_ _pikachu ask towards the other pokemon._ ' _ **Um me and him were battling two pokemon at the time.'**_ _charizard said as he pointed towards sceptile._ ' _ **I was healing ho-oh with bianca.'**_ _lucario said._ ' _ **And you guys?'**_ _pikachu said towards the rest._ ' _ **We were not able to be send out into battle.'**_ _floatzel said as gabite and heracross nodded._ ' _ **Just leave them alone ok pi, you can scold them after we done with our date.'**_ _snivy said as she drag pikachu into the forest. "I am not gonna ask what happen." ash said._

" _So ash, what are you gonna do now?" professor oak ask towards him. "I don't know. But I think I have to wait for riley or jack to call me." ash said. "Why don't you go to the aloha region." oak said. "Where have I heard of that. Wait I remember, bianca popplio said she from aloha." ash said. "So you have seen the water starter of aloha?" oak ask. "Ya, bianca capture a stray popplio when we were at shalour city." ash said. "Anyhow, you should know that aloha have z-moves." he said. "Z-moves?" ash ask. "It's a type of move where the trainer has a type of crystal. The crystal has energy full of the a type. And the trainer has to dance in order for the move to work." he explain. "So it kinda like mega evolution except that it the pokemon moves." ash said. "Yes, some moves can increase stats while others can make powerful moves." oak said. "I will think about it, but I have to go back home." ash said as he leave towards his house._

 _ **Flashback stop**_

Ash was stop from his flashback by bianca calling him. "There you are, your mother told me to call you for dinner." she said. "Ok, I coming." he said as he get up from his spot. They both started to walk back to his home. "Have you thought of the offer I made?" ash ask. "I just don't know ash. What you are asking is kinda difficult to decide." she said. Ash remember what happen when he ask the question.

 _ **Flashback continued**_

" _Wait, what did you just said?" bianca ask towards ash. "I ask if you wanna go to the aloha region." ash said as he eat his food. "But can you tell me why we are gonna go there?" she ask. "For starter, your popplio is from their. I want to explore their sense it has new pokemon I haven't see. And so that we can see what is z-moves." he explain. "What is z-moves?" she ask. He then explain what it was. "So that what it is." she said as ash nodded. "So what, you're in?" he ask. "I don't know, can you give me time." she ask. He just nodded with her response._

 _ **Flashback stop**_

As they continued to walk, ash xtransceiver ring. "Hm, it riley. I catch up bianca, just let me answer him." he said. Bianca nodded and walk back to his house. "So you found out about the mysterious family location?" he ask. "Yes but we have a problem." riley said. "Um, what the problem?" ash ask. "I was able to find the family only to find out one of them remains and that person left a while back." riley said. "So you are out of luck then." he said. "Not exactly, I know that this person is a female and all was wear a beret." he said. "A female wearing a beret. Wait, does the beret white?" he ask. "Yes, how did you know?" riley ask. "Where was this family located?" ash ask. "In altomare, why do you ask?" he ask. "Who did you ask?" "I ask a guy working at a museum saying that they know who I was asking." he said. "Was the person you were asking for was named lorenzo?" he ask as riley nodded. "Wait are you saying that he pass away?!" he shouted. "Yes he passed away a few weeks after she left." he inform him. "Oh crap, she's not gonna take it well." he said. "Wait, you know where she is?" riley ask towards ash. "Yes, she been traveling with me for awhile." ash said. "So how are you gonna tell her the news?" riley ask. "I don't know. But change of subject, I need to tell you this." he said as he inform him what happen when he time travel.

"That's why you look kinda different. I see what you mean, but you did it on self-defense alright. Don't blame it on yourself if you kill him. What matters was that the fact you help a pokemon in need. So don't worry about it, we aura guardians know about the risk of saving the world. I did it myself one time as well." riley inform him. "It that, I feel guilty for killing him. I know that what he was doing was wrong, but I could have not kill him at all." he said. "Ash, I know what you are feeling. But we can't save people from themselves alright. We are just there to see what gonna happen next." riley said. "Thank you for that. It's been eating me since then." ash said. "But how are we gonna to tell her she has aura blood in her. And to tell her that lorenzo died." ash ask. "I will ask the council about this, but I am afraid you are gonna tell her about lorenzo." riley said. "I see then, anyhow goodbye." ash said as he ended the call. "Great, how am I gonna tell her this." he said to himself.

 **Anyhow, thats it for today. So ya, aloha region. But how will ash gonna tell bianca about her grandfather. Also for the fact that I got nothing else to talk about. Bye**


	19. Chapter 18

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Ash p.o.v**

"So how are you gonna tell her master?" lucario said as he scared ash. "Where did you come from?!" ash yell towards him. "I just came from the ranch." he said. "Oh ya, when were you going to tell me she had aura?" he ask towards lucario. "I was gonna tell you before we went back in time. When I met her, I sense a lot of aura inside of her." he said. "I see, anyway how are we gonna tell her?" he ask. "I think you should tell her master. It more better you tell her now than later. If she finds out he died long ago, she will hate you." lucario said. "I know but either way, she gonna be heartbroken for lorenzo death." ash said. ' **Yeah, you are in a tight spot.'** said a mysterious voice. Both ash and lucario got into battle stance. "Show yourself!" ash shouted. ' **It's been awhile ash'** mewtwo said as he appear in front of them. "Mewtwo, what are you doing here?" ash ask. ' **We need to talk. Just you, not him.'** mewtwo said as he pointed towards lucario. "Ok, lucario can you stay?" he ask towards his partner. "But master, you can't possibly trust his?!" lucario said. "I know him, he's a old friend of mine." ash said. "Fine then, if you trust him." lucario said. "So what do you want to talk about?" ash ask towards mewtwo. That's when mewtwo teleport him and ash to somewhere. "Uh, I think I made a mistake." lucario said.

"Ah!" ash shouted as he fell onto the ground. He then raise up his head to see a white room. He then get up to see bright light in front of him. ' **Its nice to see you again chosen one.'** arceus said as he appear. "Arceus, why did you call me for?" he ask. ' **I heard you were gonna go to the aloha region.'** arceus said. "Kinda, I am waiting for bianca response on the whole thing." he said. "Wait, how in the world did you know of this?" he ask. ' **I know it since I did created the world. And also for a little pidgey told me.'** arceus said towards ash. "I can that, I think. But why do you ask?" he said. ' **Well, both dialga and palkia are sensing a threat in this world.'** arceus explain. "What kind a threat would make you call me?" ash ask. ' **A threat that we can not enter. That's why we ask of your help to defeat the threat with help of course.'** arceus said. "What kind of help." he said. ' **The island guardians that protect the land.'** arceus said. "The island guardians? Are they like lugia or something else?" ash ask. ' **Well not exactly like lugia but 4 pokemon. Their names are tapu koko, lele, bulu, and fini. Each protect their own island.'** arceus said. "They have the same first name. Huh, i would have thought they would have diffrent full names. But you have not told me what threat we are facing?" he ask. ' **Creatures from a different world that can enter our world through wormholes.'** arceus said. "Pokemons from a different world. Some people would say that impossible but since we have four pokemon that live in different worlds. So yeah, I am in. But can you answer a question I would like to get answer." he said. ' **What is your question?'** arceus ask. "Can you explain to me why are there are more legendaries. I mean to the fact that their a mother and child lugia while there is one in the orange islands. Or the fact that there are 4 deoxys." he said. ' **Oh that, I thought you were gonna ask something serious. But to answer your question. Its simple, it that there are a lot of us but some are from another universe. But some have genders like the lugia in the orange islands. The mother and the child are his family. The deoxys are from the universe. Some legendary might find their partners. If so, I relieved of their duties and summon out ones from different universe.'** arceus explain. "Ok, thats answer my question, but can you send me back?" ash ask. That's when ash is enveloped in a white light and disappear from the room.

"Ok now where am I?" ash ask. "You are back from where you were teleported." lucario said. "How long was I gone?" he ask. "You were gone for 7 minutes." lucario said. "Oh, that's good I think." he said. "What did you talk about?" lucario ask. "They want us to go towards aloha region to stop a threat that even dialga and palkia senses it that it a threat." he explain. "But why do they want you to stop the threat?" lucario ask. "They can't interfered since it not in their domain. The islands guardians think they can handle it. And since I am the chosen one, I got to help." he said. "I see, but how are you gonna tell this to bianca?" he ask. "I am not, if she decided to not go. I won't force her at all. I would just go there myself." ash said. Lucario nodded to his response. "Also, where have you been?" ash ask towards lucario. "I was learning from primeape and heracross in fighting with my new body." lucario answer. "Oh ya, since you are new to your new form." ash said. They then started to walk back to his house.

As soon s he enter, he got yell by his mother. "Ash, where have you been. You did not say where you were gonna go. And the food is cold you know." delia said. "Well, I met a old friend of mine. And we had to catch up with everything we done." he said even though he kinda lied. "But still, you should have message me about it. But know you have to eat your dinner alone now since me and bianca ate." she said. "Ok, I will eat my food mom." he said as he head towards the kitchen. He then started to eat his food when he notice it was still warm. 'Huh, why is my food still warm. I thought it would have been cold by now.' he thought. "So you finally came home." bianca said from behind him. He jump up from the scare. "You scared me bianca." he said as he put his hand over his heart. "Oh, sorry about that. It that you had not come from the call and it got me worry." she said. "Well next time, don't come from behind me. I don't have my aura sense right now." he said. "Aura senses?" she ask. "It like a type of vision aura guardians use to see aura from afar. And since I overuse my aura, it still healing from it." he explain. "Oh, uh sorry about that that. If I was not careless," and she started to cry. Ash got up from his seat and hug her. "Bianca, it not your fault. Its mostly my fault for being careless with my aura." he said as he rub her back. "But it was my fault," but was hush by ash. "Bianca, I did it and I don't regret it at all. So what if I died, at least I save somebody life." he said. They then stray there in their hug until ash stomach growl. He then separated from their hug. "Uh, sorry about that. I forgot I have not eaten nothing." he said. "No, it might fault for stopping you to eat." she said. "No, I would say it my fault since I kinda had to talk to a old friend." he said. He then sit down and started to eat again. "So have you thought of the offer?" he said as he stop eating. "No but why do you ask again?" she ask. "Well, my old friend told me he needed help with something at aloha. And he told me he wanted my help with the things he doing." he kinda lied. "But why could he not ask somebody else?" she ask. "He need a aura guardians help and since riley is doing his own thing right now." he said. 'Great, she gonna keep asking question. What next, she gonna ask if it involves with females.' he thought. "Well then, I am in." she said. "Um, I thought I told you to think it over it, not deciding out of instinct." he said. "You gave me a whole week to think and I found out that their are something I can do." she said. "Really, tell me what it is?" he ask. "The trials of the islands. It like gyms but have different ways to win them. And you get z cristal instead of badges." she explain. "Huh, that sound like the oranges island gyms then. I think thats intresting for you to do." he said. "I thought you would be interested yourself?" she ask. "Why do you think I don't use old members of my team in leagues. It's so that other trainers have a chance to be the best they can get. And for the fact that it got you interested yourself." he said. "Ok, but can you help on the travel. You are more experienced than me in this sorta stuff and you can help your friend out as well." she said. He nodded and said goodbye to her as she went to bed. 'Huh, now I am gonna get it for lying to her. And for the fact that the world is gonna be in trouble. Great, what a drag.' he thought.

 **And that it for this chapter. Also, the whole aloha will not follow the whole game side. You know when you see it. That it for now and bye**


	20. Chapter 19

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Ash p.o.v**

Ash started to wake up from the couch. 'Hm, it seems that it alittle bit early.' he thought. He then got up and started breakfast. That's when somebody knock the door. 'Who could that be?' he thought. He then went to the door and open it. He look arounds to see nobody. He then look down to see a package. 'What in the world?' he thought as he pick up the package. He then took it to the table and open it. Once the box was open, he see a blue egg and three books. He pick up the books only for a leeter to fall down. He pick up the letter and see that it for bianca. "Ok, there is a poke egg, three books, and a letter for bianca. I got a feeling that it something big." he said. He then went back into the kitchen and got back to work. Once he started, he thought on what to do. 'What can I do, I can tell her about lorenzo. But if I do, she gonna be devastated. And if I don't tell her, she gonna be pissed at me for not telling her. So what can I say.' he thought as he put the pancakes on a plate.

"Hey ash, why is there a poke egg on the table?" bianca ask. Ash then goes to bianca, only to see a riolu on the table. "What happen to the egg and why is there a riolu on the table?" ash ask towards her. "Well a riolu came out of the egg." she said. "Then does that mean it see you as it mother." he said. "Wait what, why do you mean?!" she ask. "Well, when pokemon are hatched from their egg, the first thing they see is their parents. In this case, you are it mother." he explain. "Why do you keep calling it?" she ask. "Because I don't know if it a female or male." he said. "Ok, but what can I do with her?" she ask. "Wait, how do you know she a she?" he ask. "I can tell, why do you ask?" "Bianca, can you read that letter that on the table, it might explain the whole situation." he said. He then look at the riolu, and ask "Do you want pancakes?". She nodded and went with him. He then grab a small plate and put some pancakes on it. "Here, there are syrup if you want some." he said as he start to eat pancakes. That's when bianca came into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. "So, what did it said?" he ask as he give her a plate of pancakes. "Why don't you read it." she said as she give him the letter. Ash grabs the letter and started to read outloud. "Dear Bianca, if you are reading this, than it means that you have received the package. Inside the package is a riolu egg and three books. The books will help you learn aura from a maiden's view. I know you may be asking, why am I getting this. To be truth, your family line is a bloodline of aura guardians and maidens. You will learn a lot with the help of my apprentice. From riley." he said.

'So he was able to get the stuff for her training then. Wait, he wants me to train her with aura. He did not explain to me how to train aura maidens.' he thought as bianca is feeding riolu. "So you are gonna train me to use aura?" she ask. "I don't know where to start. I don't have experience training other with aura. And for the fact that I have to teach a aura maiden. I am 100 percent that aura guardian and aura maidens have different methods of training." he said. "So it that a no. Then I have to learn it myself with riolu then." she said. "That's not what I mean. It that the fact it gonna be tough on my side since I only know male aura method while I have to teach a female student." he explain. "Oh, but I don't think that's gonna matter than. So, when are we gonna start?" she ask. "I think we can start next week. And before you ask, it so that you can read those books." he said. She nodded and went back to eat. 'She really intrested in aura then. I feel that it gonna be a bumpy road ahead. But I can't lie to her now. If I am gonna be a teacher, I have to tell her the truth.' he thought as he finish his breakfast. "So what are we gonna do today?" she ask. "We are gonna go somewhere you need know." he said. "What do you mean?" she ask. "In order for me to teach you aura, I have to tell you the truth. That why we are gonna go to a place where you have to know." he said. "So are we gonna go now?" she ask. "Yes, just let me leave a note for my mom." he said.

As they are flying on charizard back, ash is thinking on how to explain her. 'What am I gonna say. She gonna need me to tell her everything. Great, lorenzo you just put me on a tough spot' he thought. Bianca is thinking what he gonna tell her. 'What is ash gonna tell me. He said he needed to tell the truth, but what?' she ask. She then see altomare in the distance. "Ash, why are we here?" she ask. "This is where I have to tell you the truth." he said. "Hey charizard, go over there and land." he said as charizard nodded and landed. "So, where is it we are gonna go?" she ask. "To your house." he said as he start to walk. They kept walking for almost 3 hours. "Um, you are suppose to know altomare, but we are lost." he said towards bianca. "It's not my fault that it a huge island and is like a maze." she said. "But you live for for a long time, you are suppose to know it like the back of your hand." he said. "But I been traveling with you for almost a month." she said. "Anyhow, we are here. So let go inside." he said with an uneasy tone. They both went inside to see a dark house. "Grandpa is not here, so why did we come here and not at the museum?" she ask. "Because this is where I have to tell you the truth. Your grandpa told me he wanted to take you on a journey. But the truth was so you can't see him pass away." he said. "What do you mean?" she ask. "He died by cancer." he said. "What do you mean. How do you even now?!" she ask as tears began to appear. "I didn't know till 2 days ago. Riley told me he found him on a chair." he said. "Then why are you telling me now! Why did grandpa never told me about this?!" she yell towards ash as she cry. "He told me to take you on an adventure so you won't have to see him die. He didn't want you be deprese like when latios died. So I accepted his request." he explain. That's when bianca slap ash on the face. "Why did you do it!" she yell. "I did it because I don't like seeing people sad." he said. She then hit him in the face out of anger. "But why do you care about everybody life huh! Why do you want to help everybody so much!?" she shouted. He then go up to explain her his reasons. "I don't like seeing people in despair. Whenever somebody in pain or sadness or even mad. I want to help then realised that they don't have to feel like that. So that's why I want to help other. Even if I get hurt in it or nothing in the end. Either way, you could say it my code." he explain towards her. "But why" she tried to say but was cut off by ash hugging her. "Stop feeling sad. I know you just lost him, but he wanted you to move on with life." he said as she began to cry on his shoulder. 'She now knows the first truth, but now what she gonna do. I know for a fact she want to see lorenzo grave. Will she still travel with me. I know she might need alone time but what is her response?' he thought. That's when he notice she was looking at him. He then look at her eyes. He see her brown eyes(I don't even know if it brown since I can tell.) looking into his eyes. He felt drawn towards her. They both close their eyes and kiss each other.

 **And end that with a cliffhanger. How do you think they both gonna react after this. And that's it for this chapter. So bye**


	21. Chapter 20

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Normal p.o.v**

Both ash and bianca were kissing each other. 'What am I doing, I am kissing her. I am not suppose to do that, she just lost her grandpa and I am just kissing her. But, her lips feel so smooth. Wait, does it taste like strawberry?' ash thought from the reaction. 'It feel nice to kiss him. His lips feel so nice and rough. I don't care of the circuitism,' bianca thought from the kiss. Ash then stop the kiss and pull back from it, making bianca sad from it. "I am sorry, I am so sorry. It that, I don't know what overcame me." he said towards her. Bianca then look at ash. "I am also sorry for that. It that." she said even though she like the kiss.

Ash then turn around to look around him. He then see a white envelope on the table. He goes towards it and pick it up. He look at the envelope and see it for bianca. "Here, I think it for you." he said as he give her the letter. She grab the letter and open it. She started to read as she sit down. Ash decide to think on what just happen. 'I just kiss her. But why do I feel like I enjoy it. I think of her as a friend right? But why does my heart want it to be more? Wait, am I falling in love with her. I see her as a friend but my heart tells otherwise. But do I even like her? She has great qualities like she smile alot, she funny, and always happy.' he thought as he see bianca started to cry again. He then went over to stop the tears from falling. Bianca then look at ash and hug him. "Hey, what did the letter said?" he ask. Bianca then stop hugging and look at him. "Lorenzo wanted to say that he was sorry for lying to me about traveling with you. And that he just wanted me to be happy." she explain even though it was not the whole truth. 'He wanted me to be happy by finding somebody special. And he knew who that special person was.' she thought as she was glad that ash was with her. Ash just nodded and got up. "I need to go the cemetery." she said as she got up. "Do you want me to come?" he ask. "Yes I would like you to come." she said.

They both left to go towards the cemetery. As soon as they got there, she told him she gonna go find lorenzo grave. Ash nodded and saw her go. Ash then decided to call his mom. "Hey, um can we talk about something?" he ask. "Ash, you are my son. You can ask me anything." she said. "Well, the thing is about love." he said. She look at ash with a happy smile. "What do you want to ask?" she said with a happy tone. "It that, when do you know when do you fall in love." he said. "Well, there are multiple ways to know when you fall in love. But tell me, who is this person?" she ask even though she knew who it was. "Its bianca, but I dont what to do." he said. Delia was happy that ash had fallen in love. "Well, when did you figure it out?" she ask. "I figure it out about a few minutes ago. But the thing is if I really like her?" he said. "What do you see in her that you don't see in many girls?" she ask. "I see her funny. I always see her happy even if the mood is not nice. And she tries alot for me to be happy. I feel like a whole when ever she close to me. I even feel worry when she in danger. I even felt stupid when I told her to jump from pidgeot so she can jump down. When I catch her, I was scared of what I did. And whenever I look into her eyes, I feel drawn to her." he explain to her. His mother look pleased with her son answer. "But what is it that stopping you?" she ask. "I don't know, it that I am scared if she doesn't like me back." he said. Delia look at as with a look that could tell that it was not nice. "Ash, you can men up and just tell her. And before you ask how, I can't help since it the most memorable way when the guy confess their love to the girl." she said as she hung up on ash. 'Uh, did my mom just yell at me to men up?' he thought.

Bianca is walking around the cemetery and looking at each grave stone. She then see her parents grave and finds another grave next to there. She then see lorenzo name on it. She knelt down and started to tear up. "Hi mom and dad, and you too grandpa. I am finally here. And well, I am sorry for not coming here. I was traveling around the world and seeing everything. But now I am here. And I want to say I wish I could have brought flowers. But I did not, and now I am glad to be here." she said as tears fallen down. "But what can I say now. You know, I been happy that I have been traveling, and glad that I am happy it ash. I just wish I had the strength to tell him. But I can't, I am just scared if he doesn't respond back. Even though I seen him do stuff countless time using strength. I even remember what I did when he left." she said as she remember what happen after latios death.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _She had finish her painting of ash and pikachu all day. She look at the painting and had a smile. She then started to roll up and hear lorenzo voice saying that ash and his friends were leaving. She than grab the painting and started to run. She got out of her house leaving her beret. She then ran with all of her might to catch up to them. She then spotted them and started to wave at them. She then hear ash telling the driver to stop. She ran to catch up to the boat to see ash in front of her. She handed the painting to him, and kiss him on the cheek. She then ran back to her house with a smile knowing that ash will try to figure out who kiss him._

 _ **Flashback Ended**_

"But now, after traveling with him, I am able to find stuff I didn't know about him. Even if it was small details, I kept it in mind. And after we kiss, I was happy even if it was accident." she said with a smile. "And now that I think of it, this is the most happiest moment in my life. But I wish you were here to tell me what to do. Even with everything ash mother told me, I have not gotten close to him. But I think I just have go tell him. I can't keep this feeling bottle up anymore." she said with a determined voice. She then got up and left and said goodbye to her family. As soon as she got out of the cemetery, she see ash standing there with his back to her. "Um ash, can we talk?" she ask. Ash turns around with a face that look determine. "Ya, but I also want to talk about something." he said.

 **And another cliffhanger, I kinda like it that I put stuff in cliffhanger since it nice for some reason. Do you think they might talk about confessing each other about their love? And mabey next chapter, they finally go to aloha. I want to have ash the team he has of right now from the anime. But I might change it to my prefing, like maybe adding a dragon a lot of people hating about his design. And I might have to deal with a creature that might live in the indonesian islands. But this is it for this chapter, so review with everything you got to say and bye.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi, ghost here. And I want to talk before the chapter begins. I appreciate for the reviews since they help me realize that people like this. I just write it because I felt bored out of my mind. This just a recap on the pokemon both ash and bianca have. Also, the M or F mean the gender they are.**

 **Ash team**

 **M Pikachu, M Butterfree, F Pidgeot, M Venusaur, M Wartortle, M Charizard, M Kingler, M Primeape, M Muk, 30 Tauros, M Snorlax, M Heracross, F Bayleef, M Quilava, M Totodile, M Noctowl, M Donphan, M Swellow, M Sceptile, M Corphish, M Torkoal, M Glalie, M Staraptor, M Torterra, M Infernape, M Floatzel, M Gliscor, M Gabite, F Unfezant, M Oshawott, M Pignite, F Snivy, M Scraggy, F Leavanny, M Palpitoad, M Boldore, M Krookodile, M Talonflame, M Hawlucha, M Noivern, M Lucario, M Pupitar, F Dratini, F Pink Butterfree**

 **Bianca Team**

 **F Popplio, F Riolu**

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Normal p.o.v**

"Um, so who gonna go first?" both ask. "I got a idea, what about rock paper scissor?" ash ask. "Really! Rock paper scissor. Ash, we are gonna talk something serious and you wanna play a game." she said towards ash. Ash rub his head as he is embarrassed from his idea. "It the only way I can think of." he said. "Ok then, but I want to ask you a question." she said. "Ok, but I also have a question. So you ask the question, then mine and then I talk about the serious stuff." he suggested. Bianca nodded and started to ask her question.

"What is your relationship with the girls you have travel?" she ask towards him. Ash was surprised by that since he didnt expected that. "Ok, misty is like a big sister to me. She been able to teach me stuff during my journey. May and dawn are like students to me. And I would protect them since they are my students. Iris, I don't even have a clue as to why she follow me on my journey. Serena and bonnie were my last female companions. Bonnie was sorta like a little sister to me. And serena is my friend and only that." he said towards bianca.

She was happy that ash told her about his relationship with the girls he travel. Ash breath in to try to ask his question. "Bianca, who kiss me before I left altomare?" he ask towards her. Bianca knew he was gonna ask her about that. "It was me." she said. Ash was relieved that she was the one that kiss him. But know, his heart was beating really quick with the main thing he was gonna say.

"So here goes. I am not good with I am gonna say but bianca, what I am gonna say is important to me and to you. But mostly to how you are gonna answer. When you started to travel with me, I kinda shrug of this feeling. But I could not do it. With each day that pass, I felt towards you change and became something more."He said towards her. Bianca heart was beating really fast as to what he was saying. 'Is he really gonna do what I think he gonna do? Then I can't let him finish with out my response.' She thought as she put her finger to stop ash speaking.

"Ash when I met you, I fell in love with how you were nice to everybody, even your pokemon. You had a determination I had not seen in a lot of people. You had a lot of other qualities I could not have. And with the time I travel with you show me a lot of stuff I could not have seen in altomare. See gym battles, see other people interact with their pokemon, and meet a ho-oh. I am glad to have travel with you but I also have something to say." she said. 'Wait, did she tried to confess to me. Thank arceus she see me like that, I would have been sad if she rejected.' he thought in his mind. They both got closer to each other and look at each other eyes. They then lean in and close their eyes as they kiss. They kiss with a passionate tone.(I actually cannot explain how to say it. So go with it.)

But they did not notice was 4 sets of eyes were looking at them. Lucario, riolu, pikachu, and snivy were looking at them with a widen eyes. " **So does that mean I win? I mean since ash kiss first."** pikachu said as he get hit by a vine whip from the back of the head. " **No, bianca kiss him first. That means that I win the bet."** snivy said. "You know, why not both since we can't tell who kiss first." lucario suggested.(Ash lucario is the only one so far that his lines are not bold since he can talk like a normal person and not a pokemon.) " **Teacher, does that mean your master is my master mate?"** riolu ask. "I don't know, but it could mean yes. Also, when did you started to call me teacher?" lucario ask to riolu. " **You are older than me and also a lucario, so I call you teacher."** riolu said.

Both ash and bianca had different things in mind from their kiss. 'I can't believe I did it. Even though I suck at this, but I am glad I kiss her.' ash thought in his mind. 'I can't believe it, after we just confess, we are having our first real kiss. I am so happy to now have ash as the person I love.' she thought. After 5 minutes, they release from the lack of oxygen. They both open their eyes and they said "I love you." together. Both of them had smiles in their faces as they hear a camera flash. They both turn around to see lucario with a camera in his paws. "Uh, where did you get the camera?" ash ask. "I got it from pikachu who said he got it from your mother." he explain. Ash then narrow his eyes towards pikachu as he sweet drop on what gonna happen to him. Bianca then kisses ash on the cheeks. Ash turns arounds and kiss her on the lips. "Bianca, will you be my girlfriend?" he ask. As soon as bianca heard those words, she started to cry of happiness as she kiss him back. She then let go and said "Does that answer your question." as ash pull her in a hug spin around her around. "You are making me the most happiest guy in the world even though most guy would say that." he said. Bianca was also smiling towards him as she hug him back. Ash then stop as he kiss her. Bianca was happy with that and kiss him back. They both stop kissing and then started to walk somewhere. The rest of the group were looking at them as they leave. " **Um, do you think they are gonna realized that they left us?"** pikachu ask as the rest said no.

After they got back to pallet town, ash sweatdrop to what his mother was doing. She was talking a lot with bianca on how they confess their love. Ash couldn't believe that his mother knew about this the whole time. He then decided to leave the house to get fresh air. He then got a call on his xtransceiver. He answer it to get scott and mr goodshow on the line. "So what did you call me for?" he ask towards the older man. "We want to ask on how far you thought on our proposition." goodshow said. "Well, I don't want people to think I got it easy by just beating the elite 4 like that. I want to have a challenge on it. I want to take on the original elite 4 and the new ones in a go. It so that they know I got with a challenge." he explain. Both scott and goodshow were impress on how ash wanted to take on. "So does that mean a yes?" scott ask. "Kinda since I am gonna need to deal with some things first and train big time. So can I call you guys back when I am ready for it?" he ask. Both men huddle around each other to see on the thought of the thing. They then confirm it. They then said their goodbye and hung up. 'So know onto the big thing then. What is the threat level. Arceus said that even them felt nervous on it so that means we are gonna face strong pokemon.' he thought as bianca went outside.

"Ash, your mom said that it time to go to sleep." she said towards him. Ash then return inside to call it a day. "Um ash, can I ask you something?" she ask nervously. "Ya, what is it." he said. "Can you sleep with me?" she ask as she started to blush. Ash then started to blush to what she said. "Uh sure, but why do you ask?" he ask nervously. "It that since we are almost at age to adults, I want to feel safe in your arms." she said while blushing. Ash was blushing as to what she said. 'Since when did she thought of that. Wait, my mother has to be involved.' he thought as they both go upstairs to his room. They then decide to go to sleep on the bed hugging each other. "Goodnight ash." she said. "Goodnight to you too." he said as he kiss her forehead. They then fallen asleep after what they said.

As the sun started to rise up, ash woke up from his sleep. He then see brown hair on top of his chest. He then started to stroke bianca hair as she sleep. After a while, bianca stated to wake up. "Rise and shine bianca." he said. "Bianca then look at him and kiss him. "Good Morning ashy." she said. "Ashy? Where did that came from?" he ask. "I wanted to call you something sweet. Do you not like it?" she said. "I do like it, but it that it came out of nowhere." he said. He then started to get up but was pushed down by bianca. "I want to stay like this for a little bit longer please." she ash with puppy eyes. Ash then gives in and lay down on the bed. They stay there for awhile longer. After they got dress, they then headed downstairs to see delia already cooking breakfast. "So how was your mourning?" she ask towards the couple. They both knew where this was gonna go so they said as the most possible way they could think of. But delia then said something that made them both blushing as hard as they got. "Were you making my future grandchildrens?" she ask with a smirk. They both raise their hand and started to shake them. "No no no no, we were not doing that." they both said. "I am just joking you two. But you first have to get marry." she said. Both ash and bianca were thinking on what she just said. 'Me marrying, I know I got a long way to go but marriage?!' ash thought. But bianca was fantasizing both her and ash with a children in their arms. She then got rid of that thought since it was a long way to go before that. They both started to eat their pancakes after the scene.

After they ate they decide to head towards professor oak's lab. "So, how are you gonna say to your friends about our relationship?" bianca ask. "I have the upmost no clue to say to them. But I think I don't want to tell them about this yet." he said. Bianca nodded but knew that somebody will get jealous of their relationship.(Thats indicating to serena) As soon as they enter the ranch, ash pokemon stop in front of him. "So, lucario told you guys where are we going next." he said as all of his pokemon nodded. "Well then, we are heading to aloha to see what pokemon they have and meet new friends together." he said as all of his pokemon cried of joy thanking him they are allow to come with him. He return everyone of them to their pokeballs and said goodbye to oak and tracey as gary was nowhere to be found.(I got something for gary later on) As soon as they leave, they said goodbye to delia and flew towards the airport. "So I finally get to go on a adventure with you for the first time!" she said as she hug ash. "Ya we get to go together on this new adventure." he said as he return the hug. They then boarded their plane to the alola region.

After 5 days on the plane, they were glad they were on land. "Finally, we are here!" ash said as he stretched over his body. "Ya but where to now?" she ask. "I have no clue." he said as they started to walk around melemele island. "Richard?!" somebody ask towards them. Ash then turns around to see a middle aged guy with a lab coat and shorts without a shirt. "Uh, I think you got the wrong person." ash said. "Ah sorry about that. It that you look alot like my old friends. Anyhow, aloha and welcome to melemele island. The name professor kukui and who are you?" He ask. "My name is Bianca Floriano from altomare." she said towards him. "The name ash ketchum from pallet town." he said. Kukui eyes were widen to hear ash last name. "Are you richard son?" he ask towards ash. "Uh yes, but how do you know his name?" he ask towards him. "He use to go around the aloha region challaning strong trainer here along time ago. Anyhow, come on. Let go somewhere where we can eat." he suggested as they follow him.

 **Somewhere around Melemele Island**

" **So, is he here?"** a pokemon ask. " **Yes he is here. I sense his presence just a few minutes ago."** another pokemon said. " **Then you are here ash. It been awhile since we last saw each other."** the pokemon said in the shadow said.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Who are the mysterious pokemon? How does kukui now ash father? Find out in the next chapter, now I am sounding like the digimon thing for some reason. Anyhow, let's talk about a few things. First thing first, ash will only get one legendary and it not the new ones. Bianca will get a legendary but I am thinking about a small one, and no it not nebby. Ash will get 6 aloha pokemon. 4 are already in mind which are rowlett, littlen, grubin, and indonesian animal. Bianca will get a egg that is a alolan form. But I need two more for ash and three more for bianca. So decide who they be. Also they whole story wise for this is gonna be different to the game. For starter, aether foundation is not in it. So no lillie or gladion. But if you are wondering how will the ultra beast are released, I got it for you. So wait abit longer. Bye**


	23. Chapter 22

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Normal p.o.v**

"So, can you tell me how you met my father?" ash ask towards kukui. "I met your father when he was here. It was before I became a professor. I was doing the island challenges with molayne when I met him. He ask where to find the strongest trainer here. So I ask him why is he looking for the strongest trainer. He said it was so he can see if he learn something throughout his journey. So I told him to face the island trials to face the strongest trainers. He then left to face the trials. After I completed the islands challenges, I saw him again. I then challenge him, but I lost to him. He told me to face him when I was stronger. I ask him where he was from. He said he was from kanto region. He then left the alola region and went back to kanto. After I got better, I went to kanto and challenge the indigo league. But I got crush when I made it to a guy with a cape." he explain. "But I thought you had to face the indigo league where you face other trainers?" bianca ask. "No, but back before mr goodshow was in charge, they use to let trainers go face the elite 4 and become the champion." ash explain. Bianca nodded with a oh face. "Wait, so you mean you went up against lance?" ash ask. "Was that his name. I forgot about it." kukui said as he eat a malasada. "So, why are you here?" kukui ask towards them. "Bianca taking on the trials here while I will watch her grow as a trainer." he said. "I see, how nice this generation of trainers have grown from our past generations." kukui said to himself. "But I would like to battle you ash." kukui said towards him. "Ok, I accept your challenge." ash said.

They were outside on a plain battlefield. Both ash and kukui were on opposite sides. "Ok ash, I got to let you know I am no pushover." kukui said. "I want to face you at full strength, so don't hold back." ash said. They then send out their pokemon. Ash send out his tauros while kukui send out a dog looking pokemon. "What that?" ash ask seeing the pokemon. Bianca then raises her pokedex to scan the pokemon. "Lycanroc Midday form the wolf pokemon, Its quick movements confuse its enemies. Well equipped with claws and fangs, it also uses the sharp rocks in its mane as weapons." the pokedex said. "So that a lycanroc. It also says that it a rock type." bianca said.

"Ok tauros, use **Horn Attack**." ash said. "Lycanroc, use **Stealth Rock** " kukui said towards his partner. Lycanroc send out pebbles of rocks onto the ground as it got hit by tauros. 'So he using stealth rock to harm my pokemon if I switch. He is smart by doing that, then that means I have to send out a flying.' ash thought. "Lycanroc, use **Stone Edge**." kukui said. "Tauros, use **Rock Smash** and then charge at him with **Horn Attack**." ash said. As soon as the stone edge hit tauros, he destroy it with rock smash as he charge at it again. "Lycanroc, it time for the thing." he said as lycanroc nodded. The rest were confuse to what he said. That's when kukui started to dance and energy started to appear on lycanroc. That's when lycanroc jump into the air and then was consumed by rocks. It then had the size of a house and then came onto tauros. As soon as the smoke clear, tauros was down for the count. "What just happen?!" the everybody ask at the same time. "That my friends was **Continental Crush** , an attack from the rock z-crystal." kukui explain. Ash was stunned by that attack. He didn't knew that z-crystal could have that power. He could think it could rival that of a legendary attack. Bianca was stunned as well for the fact a move could turn that big. "I got a question?" she ask towards kukui. "Well than ask away." he said. "Why did you dance before the move was sent?" she ask. Ash also wanted to ask that question. "Well, it so that the pokemon can know that all the energy come from their trainer. And we dance to produce that energy. But it has a downfall. It can only be used per each battle." kukui explain himself. "So it like mega evolution but you can mega evolve once." ash said. "Yes, and the z-crystal can also be substitute a mega ring." kukui said shocking everybody as well. "Wait, it can do that?!" ash shouted while kukui nodded.

Ash was now confuse to what kukui just said. 'It can also be use for mega evolution. I think it gonna change proffesor oak research and blow his mind.' ash thought. "So, are we continuing this battle or not?" kukui ask. Ash nodded and return tauros and sent out staraptor. "Ok staraptor, now use **Close Combat**." ash said as staraptor nodded and hit lycanroc. Before lycanroc could dodge, it got hit by staraptor talons. Since it was a fighting type move, it was super effective. With that, lycanroc was done. "Take a rest old buddy, now come on out braviary." kukui said as he sent out a bigger bird. Bianca use her pokedex to identified braviary. "Braviary, the valiant pokemon. With its brave disposition, it fears nothing—not even death. Ancient Alolan people respected it, referring to it as "the hero of the sky."" the pokedex said. 'So it gonna be a areal battle now.' bianca thought. "Ok fly up to the air staraptor." ash said. "Follow it." kukui said. And both birds went flying into the air. Both kept hitting each other as each went higher into the sky. They both then dive down into the ground. "Ok, I need the right time for this." ash said as staraptor got into view. "Now, fly back up and use **Take Down**." ash said as staraptor flew back up and dive down braviary back and hit it with it talons.

Kukui was impressed by the move ash did. 'So he has richard mindset by thinking outside the box huh. He good, but could he become the next big thing to happen in alola.' kukui thought as he see braviary had fainted. "Return braviary, that was a awesome battle you did. Ash, that was a impressive battle I say so myself. I could feel the determination your pokemon have to win." kukui said towards ash. "My pokemon want to battle to with determination and learn from pass experience. Even if they lose, they learn from it and move on. It why I am proud of my pokemon." ash said. "I think that enough for this battle. Why don't we head to my lab to update your pokedex." kukui said. They nodded and follow kukui.

As they walk towards kukui place, they stop when a water shuriken flew past them. "What in the world was that?!" bianca shouted. "I think a water shuriken just flew pass us." ash said. That's when more of them kept throwing at them. They all duck down to not get hit. "Ok, I had it with that. Come on out guys." ash said as he send out pikachu, charizard, sceptile, and lucario. Pikachu had a annoyed look towards ash. "Sorry buddy, but we are getting hit now. Lucario, I want you to find who attacking us. Charizard, fly up to get a aerial view. Sceptile, I want you go into the woods to attack the pokemon. Pikachu, I want you to follow them." ash said as each one of them follow their order. Lucario use it aura to find the target. "Master, I sense a powerful aura next to a normal one. A small one and a adult size." lucario said. "Ok, come on and also stop calling me master." ash said as he go towards the woods.

Charizard was flying into the air to see a blue frog like creature throwing shuriken. He then went towards the creature only to see sceptile cutting him off. Sceptile use leaf blade as the frog use cut like kunai knife. That's when a small creature went in front of them and change. It then became a giant green snake. That's when ash, lucario, and pikachu got their. "Wait, is that a greninja and a zygarde?" ash ask. " **Ah chosen one, you have shown yourself."** zygarde said. Charizard then came down to land in front of ash. Ash was watching the greninja carefully as he tried to remember where he seen it before. That's when it hit him where he seen it before. "Greninja, is that you?" ash ask towards the greninja. Greninja then nodded as it put out it hand. Ash then fist bump greninja fist and then hugged each other. "It nice seeing you here but why are you in alola? I thought you couldn't leave kalos?" ash ask. " **Let me explain myself. As soon as arceus explain himself towards us on the situation. I was sent here with greninja to defeat the creatures. But we won't find them now. So greninja going back to you."** zygarde said as greninja nodded. Ash was happy that greninja was coming back. "But wait, what gonna happen to kalos?" ash ask. " **The other zygarde are gonna handle it."** zygarde said.

Ash then recapture greninja return everybody except lucario and pikachu. He then see zygarde returning to 1% form. It then left the area. 'So that was squishy their. Bonnie gonna hate for not telling her about seeing him again.' ash thought as he walk back towards them. When he arrive back, he was hugged by bianca. "Do not go without me ok. I thought you were gonna disappear on me." bianca said. "I am sorry but I had to to meet a few friends." ash said. That's when they separated and they started to walk back towards kukui. "So are you gonna explain for the water shuriken attacking us?" kukui ask. "Well, it a long story but let say a friend wanted to meet me again." ash said. Kukui nodded and started to walk again.

But what they did not see was a yellow creature in the distance. " **So thats arceus chosen one. He looks like he can do anything. But I need to test him to see if he worthy."** the yellow creature said as it fly into the dark sky.

As soon as they see kukui house, they saw how it was a mess. They then enter only to see kukui getting push down by pokemon. They see a snubbull and a small pink bear. Bianca pulls out her pokedex to see what pokemon was that. "Stufful, the flailing pokemon. A touch from anyone except a known friend sends it into a surging frenzy. It's an incredibly dangerous Pokémon." the pokedex said. "So, don't get close to it." ash said. Kukui then gets back up and started to pet stufful. "Wait, I forgot to ask you what do you study." ash said. "I study the moves the pokemon do. I even take on their moves." kukui said. Both ash and bianca had one thought in mind. 'He is one crazy person.' they thought. They then enter the house to see in was a normal house with a few luvdisc in a aquarium.

"This is my house. So why don't we rest up for tonight and then talk tomorrow to see where you gonna go." kukui said as he head downstair. Ash was looking around to see a couch on the top floor. "Bianca, why don't you take the couch while I sleep on the floor." ash suggested. "No you are not. You are gonna sleep with me." she said as she head the ladder as she is blushing from what she said. Ash was also blushing to what he hear. After she got up, he went up. Once he got there, he saw bianca laying on the couch. He then got right next to it and lay down. She then hug ash as she nuzzled into his chest. Ash then hug her as he fall asleep on her head. 'So, we are know in alola. What gonna happen is gonna change our world.' ash thought as he succumb into his sleep. Bianca is still awake as she look up to see ash face. She then stretch to kiss his face. With that, she had a smile as she fall asleep.

 **And that's it for this chapter. I am thinking that so far, it gonna be hard to think on how to explain the whole situation. But I think I can still do it. So what was that yellow pokemon talking. How is their adventure gonna change. And will ash and bianca relationship gonna change. Now, I am talking like that announcer from digimon. I hate myself. So review this and bye**


	24. Chapter 23

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Normal p.o.v**

We see ash waking up to see blue fur between him and bianca. 'When did riolu got between us?' ash thought. He then smile seeing how riolu was being hug by bianca like a baby. That's when ash realized something else. 'If she think bianca her mother, does she think I am her dad?' he thought. He then ignore it thinking she just want to be close to bianca. He then got up and decided to go outside. Onced he was outside, he sent out wartortle, kingler, totodile, floatzel, oshawott, palpitoad, and greninja. "If you're wondering why I sent you out, it so that we can train. I want to see which of you guys can do better than the rest." ash said as they cheer for training. But they did not realize that a pair of eyes were watching them.

Bianca started to wake to see her riolu hugging her but no sign of ash. She then got up, hug riolu like a baby, and went outside. To her surprise, she saw a lot of holes on the ground. She then sees a ice aqua jet heading towards a shell that spinning. 'What in the world is happening?' she thought only to see ash getting hit by a blue frog.

"Ash!" she shouted as she went towards her boyfriend. "I am ok, but damm, that one heck of a left hook." ash said as he tried to get up. "What in the world are you doing! Are you trying to kill yourself!" bianca shouted as riolu woke up. "Oh sorry about that riolu." she said towards her. Riolu nodded and then jump down. "I am sorry about that bianca, but I needed to see where was my team at." ash said defensively towards her.

Bianca sigh towards him as she see the blue frog in front of them. She then scan the frog. "Greninja, the ninja pokemon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water." the pokedex said. "Where did you got greninja?"she ask. "Oh, he a old member that came from the kalos region. Don't ask how he got here." he said towards her. She nodded and then look at the destruction. "I think kukui gonna be mad for the mess you made." she said. Ash nodded knowing he was in deep trouble.

That's when kukui got outside to see the mess on his lawn, or beach. "Whoo, that's must have been a good session of moves you pull." kukui said not being mad for the destruction. Both ash and bianca were wondering if kukui was normal or just crazy for the fact his land has holes on the ground. "So, are you gonna tell us what are we gonna do?" ash ask. "Oh ya, come on in. I got to give you guys something that gonna blow your mind." kukui said as he go inside. Ash then return his pokemon and then enter the house while bianca follows as well.

"So, what was the thing you were gonna show us that was gonna be cool?" ash ask. "Well, you see. Bianca pokedex is still not fully completed. It just need a bit of tuning so please hand it over." kukui said as he hand out his hand. Bianca gave him her pokedex. Kukui then grab the dex and turn around. He kept moving around his arms as he did something to it. He then show them a live pokedex. "Hello, the name rotomdex. I am an artificial device that will help you on your travels." it said. Both ash and bianca were impressed that a pokemon turn into a pokedex. "And what about me professor?" ash ask. "Well, the thing is, I don't have a rotomdex for you. But this can do." he said as he hand ash a pokedex.(The omega ruby one) Ash was kinda disappointed he did not get a pokedex like bianca has. "So, where to next?" bianca ask. "Head to the trainers school in order to find the trial captain." kukui said towards them. They nodded and left kukui house towards the city.

"So, rotomdex, can you tell me what pokemon we can find here?" bianca ask. "Let see, you can find pikipek, yungoos, caterpie, ledyba, pichu, grubbin and other sorts of pokemon." the dex said. Binaca was smiling for the fact that she gonna be able to catch her first pokemon. "So, you're happy to catch your first pokemon?" ash ask knowing what her response gonna be. She nodded and then sees a pikipek. She then send out her popplio onto the field. "Ok popplio, use **Water Gun** on it." bianca said. Popplio then send out a small charge of water towards the bird. Pikipek dodged the attack and used peck on her. "Popplio, use **Disarming Voice**." she said as popplio send out a cried. Pikipek took the hit and fell down. Bianca then was about to throw a pokeball, only for a flock of pikipek came to grab the fallen pikipek. Both of them were wondering was just happen. "Oh, I forgot that pokemon in this region can call for backup." rotomdex said towards them. "You could have told me about it." she said towards it. Rotomdex sweet drop towards it trainer. Bianca then look around to see ash was gone. "Where did ash go?" she ask. "Oh, he went that away." rotomdex said pointing to his left. Bianca then started to head towards that direction.

"Great, I hear a voice telling me go here and now I am lost." ash said as he walk around the forest. "I don't know how you could hear a voice I couldn't hear." lucario said. "It told me to head left and that's all." ash said as he stop. "What is it master?" lucario ask. "I feel like we are being watch and stop calling me master." he said. "Sorry master" lucario said. Ash sigh towards his partner. That's when a yellow blur kept circling them. "Uh, what in the world is that?!" ash shouted as lucario made a bone rush. That's when the yellow blur stop in front of them. Ash took a closer look at the creature to see a yellow pokemon with a mohawk and has two big shield like arms. "Who are you?" he ask towards the thing. " **I am Tapu Koko, a guardian of this island. I challenge you to a battle."** the guardian said. Both ash and lucario were wondering why does it want to battle them. "Why do you want to battle us?" he ask towards it. " **Arceus said your its champion but I want to make sure you can handle the situation."** taku koko explain towards ash. "Ok, so lucario, do you want to battle?" he ask. Lucario just nodded and got into battle position.

That's when the area got turn to yellow. 'So it ability is electric terrain.' ash thought. "Lucario, used **Aura Sphere** now before he use an electric attack." ash said. Lucario launch a aura sphere but taku koko vanish. Once it appear, it got hit by the aura sphere. 'So it knows extremespeed.' he thought. It then ram lucario with a wild charge.(For real, tapu koko cannot learn thunder punch) Lucario then got up from the ground as tapu koko kept disappearing. "Lucario, close your eyes, and use your other sense to find it." ash said towards the blue guy. Lucario close his eyes and use his other sense as tapu koko attack him. Lucario then jump out of the way and attack koko with a metal claw. Taku koko then fell from the attack. Lucario open it eyes to see tapu koko on the ground. It then tried to send out a aura sphere but was stop by ash grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Lucario, he done. I think we past the test." ash said as lucario cancels the aura sphere. " **You have the test chosen one. I think we now will work together to stop the threat."** taku koko said towards them as it rise up. "Do you know anything about the threat?" he ask. " **Not at this moments, I only know that most of the time, the air feels really weird when a portal appears."** taku koko explain towards them. "So, we just got to feel the air in the area to know thier here." lucario said as taku koko nodded. " **Now it's my time to go. Till next time chosen one."** taku koko said as it flies into the air. "Now that's a way to leave." ash said as he amaze of taku koko speed. "So you were here all along huh?" bianca said towards them from the back. Both ash and lucario were scared to how she got behind them without realising. They turn around to see bianca with a mad face. "Ah, we can explain about this." ash said. "We?" she ask as ash turn to his side to see lucario gone. 'Great, he left me.' ash thought as his punishment happen.

After the whole torture ash went through, they were able to make it into the city. While bianca was happy to made it, ash was not. He was walking with a bruised face. 'Next time, never piss off your girlfriend.' ash thought while walking. "Look, it a clothing shop." bianca pointing making ash look. "And, what are you gonna do. Drag me there to decide what outfit suits you best." ash saying without knowing she was thinking about it. She then drag ash into the store. 'Oh great, you had to open your mouth.' ash thought as he was taken into man's hell.

After waiting for awhile, he decided to check out most of the cloths. He was then tap from the shoulder. He turns around to see bianca in a new outfit. She had a green halter top, a white plaid mini skirt, a black crew sock, pink espadrilles shoes, her signature white beret, and a white sporty bag. (I don't know if it good choice, I no expert on this.) Ash was stunn to see bianca new clothing. But was surprise him the most was her hair was down. 'She look beautiful, now I know why men don't like coming to a clothing store with a girl. They are left wide open.' ash thought as his face is still shock. Bianca was blushing because of ash still looking at her. "Uh ash, are you awake in their?" she ask. Ash woke up from his daydream. "Uh sorry about that." ash said. "So, how do I look?" she ask. "You look beautiful, I think more beautiful than a star." ash said. "Thank you ash." she said while blushing towards the comment.

"So, how did you pay all that?" he ask. "I use your money." she answer. "I am not gonna ask how you use my money. But at least it suit you well." ash said as he start to leave the store. BIanca follow ash as they go sight seeing. She then decided to hold ash hand. Ash look at his hand and kida blush to it. 'I hate how I am new to this and still blush by it.' ash thought. "So, where to now?" he ask. "I don't know, kukui said we have to head towards a school in order to participate on the challenge. But I would like to go on a date." she said joking. "Uh a date?" he ask. "Ya a date. You know, a one where a couple go together to a restaurant or a time in the beach." she said towards him.

Ash was nervous as hell thinking about a date with her. 'A date, I don't know what to do for this. I need a advice at this.' he thought. 'Great, he nervous about this. Why did I said that. I really want to go on our first date and all. But he knows nothing about this.' she thought. "Forget it ash." she said. "Wait, hold up. Ok, will you go out on a date with me?" ash said nervously towards her. Bianca was surprised to what ash said. "You know I was joking about it." she said. "Well, I don't care. So will you go on a date with me?" he said again. "Yes, I will go on a date with you." she answer towards him. "I will think where to go and meet you at the pokemon center at 7." he said. "Ok at 7 then, but it can't be those fancy restaurant." she said leaving him there.

"So what can I do?" he said out of frustration. He had spent 2 hours on looking for somewhere to spend at. 'I need to find something nice to spend the date but where?' he thought. "I didn't think of all person that you would date somebody." a voice said behind him. Ash got up and turn around to see N. 'How do people get behind me so easily' he thought. "What are you doing here N?" he ask. "I am just passing by seeing the view you know." he said. "I kinda don't believe you." ash said. "I know. Reshiram told me a threat was coming here." he said. "How did reshiram told you?" ash ask. "He came to me when I was traveling. He told me that to help out the chosen one and the guardians." N said. "You know we are gonna face pokemon from a different universe." ash said. "Yes but I want to know what they say. If I find out what makes them appearing in our world, we can help them." N answer. Ash nodded knowing N was gonna do that. "I can help you with your date." N suggested. "Yes, help me. I need help for this." he said. "Why don't you head towards the amusement park just a little south of here." he said. "Thank you." ash said as he go running towards the pokecenter.

Once ash got there, he saw bianca ready for him. "So where to go?" she ask. "We are going to the amusement park." ash said. They both headed towards the amusement park to see a crowd. "The park is huge. This is gonna be fun." bianca said as she grab ash to run. "Wait, you have not went to a amusement park?" ash ask towards her. "Alto mare doesn't have that since it a small island." bianca answer. "Well then, I will make you remember it." ash said as he follows bianca to the games. They both first went up to the shooting targets. They both went to a post to shoot water towards a clown in the mouth. They went and had fun shooting it. Bianca won in the end and got a small pikachu doll. They then decided to get ice cream. Ash got a chocolate ice cream while bianca had a minted one. "So what to do next after this?" bianca ask as she finished her ice cream. "Why don't we play more games?" he ask. "Ok but you will have to win me something." she said while walking away. "Really, I can't win against games." ash said running after her. After playing multiplies games, ash was able to win something. A big plushies that resemble a giant pink bear. "Why don't we head to the ferris wheel?" he ask. "What happen if I tell you I am afraid of height." she said nervously. "Wait, you are afraid of height. But we flew in the air for awhile. Why didn't you tell me?" he ask towards her. "I didn't want to make you worry." she said. "Well then, I am gonna help you get rid of your fear." ash said grabbing her hand. "Wait, we are not" she was cut off when ash press his lips onto her. "I will give you more if you get on the ferris wheel" ash said. "I hate you." she said.

Onced both got on, bianca was trembling. Ash puts a hand on her hand. Bianca looks to see ash face smiling her. "Hey, I am with you. Just calm down and don't be worry alright." he said towards her. Bianca stop trembling and smile towards him. But the ferris wheel stop once there booth(I think that it call) made it to the top. Bianca jump and got close to ash while hugging his arm really tightly. "Uh sorry about that. We are facing a bit of electrical difficulties here. Just wait patiently there." the announcer said over the microphone. 'I feel like somebody did it on purpose.' ash thought. He then closes his eyes and use aura to see N aura a bit far with a few cables in his hands. 'Tricky bastard' ash thought as he smile towards his old pal. He opens his eyes to see bianca trembling really fast. "Hey, I am here alright. You don't have to be afraid." he said as smoothly he could get. "I know that, but we are in the air about like 400 ft in the air." she said. "Actually, we are 541 ft in the air you know. Close but good tried." he said while laughing. He was then cut off by bianca hitting him in the stomach. "You idiot, you don't have to correct me about this." she said while laughing abit. "See, you need to laugh a bit more. You sound cute when you do that," he said. Bianca was blushing a bit towards his compliment. "You know this is actually a bit romantic right now. We are stuck on top of the ferris wheel while the sun goes down." he said towards her. "You are right about that. It is romantic. But we are missing something important." she said while looking at the window. "And what is that?" he ask towards her. She then grab ash head and kiss him passionately. Ash was dare staring at her. He didn't know she was kissing him with abit of force. But he didn't care about it, he return the kiss either way. While they were kissing fire works were shot out into the air. You could say it was the best first date ever.

After everything had happened, they were now in the pokemon center. "I am tired you know." he said while resting on the bed. "Ya but it was fun you know. Thank you for giving me a wonderful first date." she said while resting on top of ash. "Ya, oh crap." ash said realizing something. "What?" she ask. "I forgot to send out 3 pokemon." he said as he gets up and goes to his bag. He then send out pikachu, snivy, and lucario. Pikachu wakes up and started to spark up towards ash. Pikachu was about to launch a thunder bolt towards him but was stop by snivy. ' **Pi, don't hit him. He must have been doing something important.'** snivy said towards her mate. ' **But to almost forget for a full day.'** he said. "We know that but look at him. He smiling, by the look of his face. He must have done something that made him happy." lucario said looking at ash. ' **Ok, what did you do in order from me of hitting you.'** pikachu said. "I went out on a date." he said. All three of them look surprise towards their trainer. ' **Tell us how it went?'** snivy ask towards her trainer.

After explaining on what happen during their date, they decided to call it quits for tonight. Once everybody got onto their beds, they went to sleep. Bianca had her head on ash's chest. Snivy was curl up next to pikachu. And lucario was sleeping on a chair. Once the sun got up, they woke up and change into their outfit. They decided to eat breakfast and went towards the school. "So, what do you think the challenge is gonna be?" she ask towards ash. "I do not know at all. But I feel like it gonna be challenged." he said. All five of them made in in front of the school. "It looks a bit huge for a school you know." lucario said while everybody nodded towards his response. "Hello there, you must be ash and bianca the professor kept talking about." a person said behind them. They turn around to a young teenager wearing a brown vest over a white shirt. He had pink hair(I think it pink) and look abit stylish.(Just saying) "And who are you?" ash ask towards him still mad for somebody sneaking up on them. "The name llima, the trial captain of melemele island." llima said announcing who he was.

 **That's it for this chapter. Sorry for not posting nothing last week, I had finals to do. Anyhow, did you enjoy it, or hate it. I also need ideas on a female oc character since I was working on a different story. But I am not doing two story at a time. Just give me ideas on this character. Ghost here and out.**


	25. Chapter 24

'Pokemon speaking'

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Flashback"

Normal p.o.v

They were just there staring at each other like a standoff. "So, can we go inside and talk how are we gonna do the trial?" lucario suggested making the group annoyed for the fact he talk. "That lucario can talk huh. Thats intresting to know." llima said. They were shocked to know he was taking it well like other people. "Let's go inside and discuss how we are gonna the trial." llima said as he go inside the school. The group decided to follow him through the school. When they enter, they saw llima surrounded by students of the school. "So you're famous around the school huh?" ash ask towards llima. "I am what you could call a hero towards them. I am care by them by my caring nature towards them but in battle is different." he said. "What do they teach?" bianca ask. "The basic of pokemon and battling. And no it not like that school in man to where they only use computers than skills." lllima said.(Like my reference towards season 1) Ash was impressed by what he had said. He would have said something on how battling is not the same as the books. "So the trial is gonna be a battle?" bianca ask towards llima. "I want you to face 5 of the students here in a battle." llima said. "Ok I can" but was cut off by ash pulling her back. "Bianca, are you certain on battling 5 trainers?" he ask. "Yes, I been teaching popplio on battling." she said. "What about riolu?" he ask. Bianca was staring at ash realizing she forgot about her. "Um hey llima, we be back after a bit of training." he said towards llima as he drag bianca back outside.

"Let see what you got bianca. I want you to send out both of your pokemon." he said towards her. She sent out both poppio and riolu onto the battlefield. "I am gonna send out tauros and snorlax." he said as both pokemon were send out. "Why did you send out those?" she ask. "Because they are both normal types and llima is a normal specialist." he said. "How do you know?" "Because one of the students said something about a smeargle which is a normal type." he explain. "The problem with your pokemon is if they are ready to battle." he said. "They are ready are they not?" she ask. "I want to see where your pokemon are at by term of strength." he said. "Ok, popplio use Water Gun and riolu use. Wait what do you know?" she ask towards riolu. The water gun almost made it to snorlax by didn't come close. "Huh, the problem is the your knowledge on your pokemon moves sets and what they can do." he said. "Rotomdex, can you tell me what moves does riolu know?" she ask towards the dex. "It knows foresight and quick attack." rotomdex said. "What about popplio?" ash ask towards the machine. "It knows pound, water gun, growl, and disarming voice." the dex said. "Bianca, I want your pokemon to launch their attack at both tauros and snorlax. If you're wondering why I telling you this is because snorlax can take on attacks from distance. While tauros can take on physical attacks." he explain towards her. "Ok, popplio keep on launching water gun towards snorlax while riolu attack tauros with quick attack." she said.

After training for about 5 hours on their movesets, bianca and her team was ready. "The first battle between bianca and joey will begin." llima said as the announcer. "Popplio come on out." she said as the small seal is send out. "Rattata stand by." joey said as a rattata is send out. What surprise the group was the difference between the rattata and the normal one. This rattata was standing on it hind legs and had a darker fur than the normal brown one. "Popplio use Water Gun." "Rattata use Tackle." Rattata charge towards popplio only to meet a amount of water splashing at it. "Popplio jump and use Pound." she said as popplio jump into the air and landed on top of rattata. "Rattata, are you ok?" joey ask to see rattata fainted on the ground. "Rattata is unable to battle, the winner is popplio." llima said.

"The battle between bianca and hiromi will begin." llima said. "Pikipek shine your feathers." she said as the small bird is send out. "Popplio use Water Gun." "Pikipek, fly up and use Echoed Voice." Before the water hit the bird, pikipek flew up and send out a cried that hit popplio. "Popplio, try and use Water Gun as many times as you can to hit it." she said. Popplio send out a volley amount of water gun towards pikipek as it got hit multiplies times. With that, pikipek fell onto the ground fainted. "Pikipek return, you almost shine them with your feathers." hiromi said as she return pikipek.

"The battle between bianca and mia will begin." "Bonsly come on out." mia said as a small tree is send out. "Popplio, use Disarming Voice." Bonsly got hit by the voice only to start crying. Popplio got close and put a fin on the back of the bonsly to consoul it. Popplio then got hit by by a low kick. Popplio got up and tackle it while being surrounded by water. "It learn aqua jet, I think it will need improvement." ash said as bonsly is rolling around while it fainted.

"The battle between bianca and madison will now begin." "Riolu come on out." bianca said. "Wingull come on out." madison said. "Riolu, use Quick Attack." "Wingull use Wing Attack." Both charge at each other as their attacks landed. Both drop to the floor and got back up. "Riolu, attack it again with Quick Attack." "Wingull use Water Gun." As riolu head charge towards the bird, she got hit by water. But riolu still charge at wingull and hit it with all it got. With that, wingull fell down.

"The battle between bianca and joseph will begin." "Come on out grimer." joseph said as a grimer is send out. Same as the rattata, this grimer is different. It color was greenish with a yellow mouth. "Grimer use Poison Fang." "Riolu use Quick Attack." As soon as riolu touch grimer, it got poison. "What happen?" she ask. "Grimer has poison touch. When a pokemon touch grimer, it get poison." joseph explain. "Riolu, get back." Before riolu got back, grimer bite her with poison fang. "Riolu, use Quick Attack as many times you can do." 'What is bianca thinking? She only gonna get riolu hurt by charging at grimer.' ash thought. Riolu kept hitting grimer while still being poisoned. That's when riolu palm started to glow. Riolu punch grimer with a force palm. Grimer got push back by the attack. "Riolu, now use Quick Attack." "Grimer use Bite." Before grimer could bite riolu, "Now use Force Palm." bianca order her to hit grimer in the face. Grimer got hit so hard, it flew back next to it trainer. "Grimer is unable to battle, Riolu wins the match." llima said.

After healing bianca team, they were outside of the pokemon center. "Now that I see what your team is made of, you can start your trial." Ilima said towards the group. "So where is the trial gonna be?" bianca ask. "It's gonna take place at Verdant Carven." Ilima said. "But it's gonna take place tomorrow since it been a long day. So bye Ilima." ash said dragging back bianca inside the pokemon center. "Why could we not do it today?" bianca ask. "Because your team should get a rest and you also need it." he explain. "And for the fact that we are tired." lucario said. Bianca nodded and went inside the bathroom to change. "And that not the reason why we should rest am I correct." lucario said towards ash. "You are correct, it that I don't want her to be like me when I went on my first journey. A person without rest and always charging first." he explain towards lucario. Ash then change and got on the bed resting already. Bianca came out of the bathroom and jump onto the bed. She then got cozy with ash as her head rested on his shoulder. "So we sleep for the day and go on the road tomorrow?" she ask. "Yes and we can go back to catch some pokemon for you. And go to sleep." ash said as he hug bianca into his chest. 'He is so protective of me huh. I think most girls look for guys like him. I am lucky for having him as my boyfriend.' she thought as she sleep onto his chest.

And that's it for this chapter. So review how this chapter work or not. Um so yeah, this is it for this year. Happy christmas and New Years, so till 2017. With that, ghost is faded out and bye


	26. Chapter 25

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Normal p.o.v**

Bianca woke up due to the sunlight hitting her in the face.(I am being figurative thier) She look up to see ash still sleeping with a peaceful face. She smiled and the got up and went to her backpack. She got out a old book and then got back on the bed. She lay on ash and started to read the book. 'A aura guardian is a knight of both pokemon and human. But a aura maiden helps outs every living thing. While most people will remember aura guardians more than maidens, maidens have done more work into the world. They have help out a lot mostly towards wars were women were not treated respectively. While aura maidens don't tend to fight, they can use aura in many different ways.

For example, they can heal better than a guardian can. They can tell people aura better than anybody. Some can even change a person's mind by just looking at them. Aura people ways of love is somewhat different from regular humans do. For example, they can only fall in love once. It means that aura people have to choose wisely on the person they want to live with. But what a good thing is that their eyes only go toward their love one. If by all means the love one dies, they will not be able to move on. It more or so a double edge sword.(I think that what it call) Usually they would not have to worry about this but it can only happen if they make a aura bond. She then started to read a bit more on the subject. She then got to a point where it was interesting.

'A aura bond between male aura users and female aura users. It really simple in action but into words, it complicated. Both user can form a bond between each other for many purposes. One is where you share portion of each other aura. Another is to know where your at. It like you have a tracking device on you. But there is a more important reason male and female users use aura bond. It more or so a like marriage and you can't be separated by any mean except death.' she read.

She then started to think on aura bond. 'So if me and ash make a aura bond, we are technically married. So we just got do that to be like we're married.' she thought and then started to blush again. She then started to read a bit more on how to perform a aura bond.

That's when ash started to move. She got up from his chest and lay on the pillow. Ash got up and headed towards the bathroom. She look at the door and waited for ash to get out. Ash got out of the bathroom with his usual clothes and left the room. Bianca got up and left towards the bathroom. She got out with her new cloths and follow ash.

Once she found ash, she went towards him but stop when ash answer his xtransceiver. "So when are we seeing each other again?" ash ask towards the caller. 'Who is he talking to?' She thought. "Ok, then I see you next week at 5 then." ash said. 'Is he talking to somebody behind my back?!' She thought with jealousy. That's when ash ended his call and started to head back to the room. She decided to hide against the wall to not be seen. But fail badly since ash knew she was falling him. "You can come out now." ash said towards bianca. "Who were you calling?" bianca ask. "The person who call me was my mother saying she was gonna come here next week." ash answer towards bianca question. "Oh, ok then." she said. "You thought I was talking to somebody else right?" he ask. "No no no I was not thinking that!" binaca said while blushing towards the mistake. "Come on, today the day you get to do the first trial of alola region." ash said as he walk past her.

After they got their pokemon and their backpack, they went towards verdant caverns. Onced they made it to the entrance, they met ilima there. "So you have made it out here. Now, let get started." ilima said as they enter inside the cave. "Here are the rules, you are not gonna catch any pokemon till you complete the trial. You will have to face three yungoos and the totem pokemon will come out." ilima said towards them. "So, defeat three yungoos and get the totem pokemon attention. Ok I can do this." she said as she send out both popplio and riolu out. "What are the chances to fail a trial?" ash ask towards ilima. "I do not know. But why do you ask?" ilima said. "Just checking you know. Should we see it from a distant?" he said. "Let's" ilima said as they head towards a higher vantage point.

After about half an hour, bianca was able to find three yungoos and defeated them. Even though she almost fell and almost got hit, she did a good job. Now she was waiting for the totem pokemon. "Hey, pay attention to your surrounding. You never know when they will attack." ash said from the top. "I know that, but we been waiting for a long time." bianca answer while sitting with popplio and riolu on a rock. "Just checking with you. And you need to be patient." ash said towards her while playing poker with pikachu, lucario, and ilima. "Does the totem pokemon take along time to show up?" ash ask towards ilima. "I don't think so but with it being in charge with the trial, it kinda lazy and grumpy." ilima said. They waited for another 12 minutes until they heard loud footsteps. Everybody turn to see a huge weasel with shit hair like a president we know.(Sorry, I had to do that.) "That's a big pokemon." ash said. "That's the totem pokemon gumshoo and it not the regular size." ilima explain towards him.

"Thats a big pokemon. Can we defeat it?" bianca ask towards her pokemon. They nodded and got into battle position. "So they just have to defeat it and they pass the trial?" he ask towards ilima. He nodded and watch towards the battle. Popplio kept using disarming voice why riolu kept using quick attack. Bianca was a few feet telling them what to do until gumshoo yelled. Everybody had to cover their ears from the pain and see that two yungoos and a gumshoo came to help. "So that's a regular size gumshoo. Is she gonna be alright, I mean for the fact it 4 against two?" ash ask out of worry. "Don't worry about it. It gonna be ok for her. But just in case." he said as he send out his smeargle. Ash was not ok with what he said and told pikachu and lucario to be prepared in case of something bad happening.

'If we defeat one of them, more will take it place. What can we do?' she thought. She tried to come up with a plan but could not think of nothing. That's when the totem mon grab both popplio and riolu and gave them a bear hug. With that, they fell down. Bianca return both of them and thank them for their work. The totem and the grunts left bianca there. Ash and ilima got there and say bianca face. It read with disappointment. "Hey let's go heal them up." ash said towards her. She nodded and they started to go back to the pokemon center.

After they got there, they were able to heal them. Ilima left saying they can try later if they want. Ash saw bianca still with the disappointment look on her. "Um bianca, do you want to talk about what happen?" he ask towards his girlfriend. "What did I do wrong?" she ask as she turn to face him. "I think it was either you weren't telling what moves to use towards your pokemon. Or for the fact you were not concentrating enough." he explain towards her. "But what can I do to help them. There were multiple pokemon on the field. Should I capture a bit more?" she ask. "Maybe, but the problem was that riolu could take hits while popplio could not. Mostly was the typing since the totem and the grunts were normal types. But you are gonna need a more diverse plan." he said. "I got a fighting and a water type. I would need what?" she ask. "Thats for you to decided but come on. We are going outside." he said as he grab bianca hand and headed outside. "Since your pokemon are healing, we have to train your mind." he said as he grab 4 pokeballs. "How is that gonna help me win?" she ask. "It will, so just focus," He send out his two butterfree, pidgeot, and his swellow. "I want you to focus on the pink butterfree while the rest will try to stop you focusing." he said as his pokemon started to fly. Both birds kept using quick attack while butterfree use gust. The pink one was somewhere around the whole show. "Where is it?" he ask. "It on the left no wait it now up or is it down." she said as she couldn't keep up.

"Ok stop you guys." he said as they they stop doing the training. "Bianca, we are going to try something that might gonna take time and is also dangerous." he said. "So what is it?" she ask. "You are gonna meditate while they are gonna use gust guts to make you lose focus." he said why pointing to his pokemon. His pokemon were looking at him if he was crazy but they lost it when bianca said "Ok". Even ash was surprised by her response. He would have thought she would not go with the plan. "Are you certain about this?" he ask. "Yes and I am certain you did it as well am I correct?" she ask. He nodded but was still not certain. "Bianca, you are gonna do something that might get you hurt. You need to think this through. I know you want to defeat the trial but you can't risk doing something that might hurt you." he said thing his best to persuade her. "You recommend it, so I don't think it gonna hurt." she said. That's when nurse joy call them to grab their pokemon.

After grabbing their pokemon from nurse joy, they went back to training. "Let try out the method you recommend." bianca said. 'She gonna get hurt big time from this. Why can't see realise that she can't face it head on.' he thought as he look toward her. "First thing first you will have to mediate. You do know how to do it?" he ask. "You sit down with your legs cross with your eyes close with your head on top of your legs." she answer. "Kinda but close. You will have to get rid of your surrounding when you start it. With that it can make you concentrate on your mind." he explain. She then got in the middle of the field and sat down. Ash pokemon then got into the air and started to concentrate their attacks around her. Bianca pokemon were watching their trainer doing something dangerous. Ash was looking at her and saw that she was having trouble. He was about to say something until something grab bianca and flew into the air. "Bianca open your eyes!" he shouted as bianca did that to find out she was floating in mid air. "Ah help me!" she shouted as she tried to get off. That's when the thing turn into a creature. A small red dragon with a white belly. Ears like what bianca had for her hair. They knew what it was since they were friends. Both of them shouted "Latias!". She nodded as she place down her friend and face both of them.

"What are you doing here even though I don't mind seeing you again." she ask towards her old friend. ' **I been traveling around the world and tried to find more like me and latios. I couldn't find none so I went back to alto mare but I could not find you or lorenzo. So I tried finding you through your scent and found you here. But can you tell me why are you here with ash?'** Latias said after the whole event calm down. "Well I am now a pokemon trainer and traveling around alola region. As for ash, well we are a couple." she said as she grab his hand. Latias was looking at them with puzzle face. ' **So as a mate.'** she said making them blush towards her way of a couple. "Kinda but close." she said. ' **So you have mated with each other?'** she ask making them blush so hard they can get confuse with groudon. "No it not like that! Wait how am hearing you?" she ask as ash was laughing a bit. "I think since you have a close relationship with her, your aura is making you understand her." he explain toward her. "Wait aura can do that!?" she ask toward him. "Ya, how come you never notice I understand my pokemon." he said as calmly he could get. "You never said that aura could do that!" she shouted towards him making him cover his ears. "Well how far have you read the book riley have you?" he ask. "I only made it to the aura bond." she said. Ash nodded towards her response not realizing where she was at. ' **What happen to lorenzo?'** latias ask towards them. Both of them look at each other and knew she was gonna be heartbroken towards the response.

After explaining what happen to lorenzo, latias was not ok. She had lost her brother and now has lost a dear friend. Both ash and bianca were looking at their friend with a worry face. "Where was latias?" ash ask. "She went to find other of her kind." she answer. "But I thought she could not leave since she was in charge of protecting alto mare?" he ask. "A white llama came and explain to me and lorenzo that since the soul see had a lot of power, she could leave." she explain towards him. "So arceus came to you guys." he said. "Latias, where are you going to go?" bianca ask toward her old friend. ' **Why don't I go with you guys.'** she said making them look at her cautiously. "Are you certain about it. If you come with us, we will have a hard time trying to hide you." bianca said. "You do know that some trainers have legendary pokemon with them like tobias with his darkrai and latios or brendon with his regi team." Ash said making latias looking at him. ' **Where can I find this tobias person?'** she ask. "I would not recommend it since the guy uses a team of legendary." he said. "How come you never told me about this tobias person?" bianca ask. "Well it that you never ask about the people I face or what team they had." he said.

"So are you certain about coming with us?" she ask towards latias with a pokeball in her hand. Latias nodded and touch the pokeball and was captured completely. "Now you have a dragon and psychic type on the team." ash said. "I do but is it ok for me to have a legendary pokemon on my team?" she ask. "I don't know but she chose you since you been there for her since the beginning. Also for the fact I seen trainers having legendary on their team." he said. Bianca nodded and look at ash with a determined look. "Now we go back to the trial and beat it!" she shouted with a fist in the air and was about to leave before ash grab her from the back and took her to the field. "But first is to train and since you don't know nothing about latias moveset and how much she can do." ash said.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Finally I actually post a chapter. I actually forgot about this but I did abit of work from time to time. So did you like abit of what I did to the story. I was kinda debating if ash should get latias but I realize bianca knew her for a long time. The whole aura thing with couples was kinda not like that. At first I had it were maidens can't fall in love after the spouse died while the guardian can have multiple wives. I was like what am I doing. Anyway I kinda change it abit to seen kinda like real life. I couldn't do a lot of work on the story since I had to do a few things like test and projects at school. But I am still on this. And I been reading a bit of stories from there and there. I even read a story that actually inspire me to do this. It was call Pokemon: Try it again Ash! which I did like but the author never wrote a sequel for it. Anyhow I am glad I am back in the saddle. So bye**


	27. Chapter 26

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Normal p.o.v**

After training for what seem a whole day, bianca was ready to face the trial. "You better not use latias during the trial." ash said as he walk beside bianca. "I am not gonna use latias. She even said so herself she not gonna participate this one." bianca said. "Right," ash said. "By the way, where is pikachu and snivy?" she ask. "I actually don't know. By the way, where is lucario?" he ask as he look around his partner.

 **Somewhere Else**

"This is good ice cream." lucario said as he eats a strawberry shortcake. ' **I can't believe it that they can give us free ice cream.'** snivy said as she eat a green minted ice cream. "That is true but where is pikachu?" lucario ask. ' **I don't know, but I do see a bucket of ice cream.'** she said they they look inside to see pikachu cover in chocolate.

 **Back to Ash**

"Let's just go without them." bianca said as she start to run towards the cave. "Hey wait up!" ash yell. As soon as they got to the entrance, they met ilima. "It been a awhile has it." he said calmly. "It only been a day." she said. "I don't see your partners anywhere. So where are they?" ilima ask towards ash. "I have no clue." he said. "Hey are you guys going to keep talking or what!" bianca shouted towards them making them sigh.

As they got to the arena, they see the totem pokemon waiting there. Bianca grabs and send out her pokemon. One was a seal like creature with a light tone of blue with a white like tutu on it body. It was a brionne. The other was a tall jackal like human with a spike on it chest. It was a lucario. 'Thank goodness they were able to evolve with their training.' she thought as she remembers all the time they were doing with ash pokemon. When the totem pokemon saw it opponents, it smirk knowing this fight is gonna be fun. It then roar calling for allies only for nobody to come.

"How come nobody came when it call for help?" ash ask towards ilima. "It not guarantee for help to come." he explain as they see a aqua jet and a bone rush went towards the totem pokemon.

"Ok bri(I am calling her bri because I will forget the name) we need to lower it defense, so use **Growl** then use **Attract** while lucario use **Extreme Speed** to deal damage." she said as bri send out a growl that made it scared.(How does that work, I mean a cute pokemon scaring a big pokemon like gumshoo) She then made a cute face and wink at the gumshoo making it fall in love. But since it was focus on her, it did not saw lucario hitting him with quick force. "Ok now let try the thing ash floatzel did." But before that happen, gumshoo roared and came two yungoos to defend their boss. 'Ok that ruins the plan I had. What can I do for them to leave gumshoo side?' she thought as she think of an idea.

"Well that ruins her strategy to attack." Ash said as he look closely to the battle. "What was her plan?" ilima ask. "Her plan was for gumshoo to focus on bri while lucario attacks it. While doing that, she can set up bri up with moves that lower gumshoo attack and defense. But with the new players in place. It gonna be tough to face." Ash explain as he he feels a shiver on his back. "Your cold?" ilima ask with a worry tone. "I felt like something bad is gonna happen." he said not knowing what his pokemon did.

 **With pikachu**

' **Run, we have to get out of here!'** pi shouted as they are running from something. "Easier said than done." lucario said as he carry a fat pikachu inside a bucket with snivy on top of his head. ' **Why are we running?'** snivy ask as she tried to hold on. ' **I saw Serena with May here."** pi explain for the reason why they are running. "Why is it bad if they see us?" lucario ask as he dodges people. ' **May wants to beat the crap out of ash for not calling and Serena has a thing for him. So if they see us, we are pretty much leading them to disaster.'** pi explain as they are in the forest. ' **So you are looking out for ash huh. But what make you think they are gonna cause trouble?'** snivy ask as she jump down from lucario head. ' **Serena gonna try to separate ash from bianca and May may also have a crush on him for saving her life a few times.'** (Sorry if the two May since it actually makes a bit sense.) pikachu explain as he get out of the bucket with his fur cover in ice cream. "But you know they can't do anything. They have form a aura bond so don't worry about it." lucario said. ' **How are you certain they won't try to do something that make ash sad or depress. They might make bianca to leave ash or make ash leave her huh.'** pikachu said as he tried to explain them of the problem. ' **That does make sense but they are a good couple that can't and will not be separate by other people.'** snivy said as she look around for anything. "You know we will stop them if they do something against their relationship and for the fact ash is not the same one." lucario said earning looks towards him as they question about his statement. "Let me explain, he look different from his previous look and also knows if they try to make a move on him. And for the fact I am certain the mistress will not go down without a fight." lucario explain as he close his eyes to search for other aura. Both pikachu and snivy nodded towards his words know that bianca will fight for ash love. ' **Wait, why do you call bianca mistress?'** snivy ask towards the jackal. "I call master mate mistress since it right for me call them by that instead of their real names." he explain as he sense two aura running around the area. "I sense two aura coming so we better run for it." lucario said as he scoop up pikachu and snivy and use extreme speed.

 **Back to Bianca**

'I got it,' she thought as she got an idea. "Ok bri, now use **Aqua Jet** to spin around them. Next lucario use **Dragon Pulse** on the aqua jet. When the dragon pulse combine with the aqua jet turn the attack into a water dragon and it hit all of the enemies. 'So she was able to improve ice aqua jet into a new move huh. She was interested in the attack when she saw it.' ash said as he remember what happen.

 _ **FlashBack**_

" _Let's see if you can face this. floatzel use_ _ **Ice Aqua Jet**_ _. When he said that command, Bianca and her team were confused about the move since they never heard of it. Floatzel charged at them with a aqua jet and then had his fist turn into ice as the water around him turn into ice. The attack hit popplio with great force, she was almost done for. Except for the bright light that absorb popplio and then died done to a new pokemon._

 _ **Flashback Ended**_

All of the enemies got up but were hurt because of the force. They knew they could not stand one more attacks like that. So they decided to spread out and surround them. For most people it would be a lot of trouble, but bianca knew this was her chance to finish this.

"Checkmate," ash said as he smirk. Ilima was confused to what he just said. "Bianca plan was to get them spread out on the field so that they can't protect gumshoo. So she tried to use that move as a gamble since it was not perfected. They think it a good way for attacking but they just set them up to her plan." ash explain as he watch the field. That's when lucario came with pikachu and snivy on his head towards them. "We have a problem master." lucario said. Ash was confused to what problem could make lucario look nervous with pikachu and snivy as well. ' **Two of your friends were saw us and they ran after us.'** snivy said. "Which ones?" he ask. ' **May and serena.'** pikachu said. That made ash nervous as well since he knew May might kill him and Serena might want to follow him. That's when he got a idea to use. So he grab his backpack and look for some disguise.

"Ok now, lucario go use **Quick Attack** and hit gumshoo with a **Close Combat** while bri use **Aqua Jet**." she said as they attack the yumgoos and gumshoos.(I just now realize that this line always have a s at the end of their line.) But then the yungoos got in front of their boss and took the hits from both their attacks. 'Great, how can we finish this fight?' she thought as she see them spread out as their boss is still in love mode. That's when lucario decide to throw a few aura spheres out of anger. Bianca got and idea that might work. "Lucario, you just gave me an idea." she said making lucario stare at her with a questioning look. "Lucario, can you charge up a aura sphere and a dragon pulse?" she ask. Lucario thought for a minute and started to charge up both attacks on different hands. "Now launch both attacks at the same time." she said as lucario launch both attacks to form into a blue dragon aura blast.

"Uh, what did she just created?" ilima ask as he stared at a blue dragon pulse. "I think she made a aura dragon pulse. But it is really cool." Ash said. But to ilima surprise, ash was not there but a totally different person. He had jet black hair that was kept down. Had brown eyes with a tint of blue because of the aura. He had a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath it. He had dark blue jeans with brown boots. "Oh, it me ilima, it just my disguise when I work for the pokemon rangers. It that pikachu just inform me two of my friends are here and might come here." Ash explain as he look at the field to see half of the yungoos were knock out.

"Ok now, bri use **BubbleBeam** (I realize that bri cant learn water pulse, how is that possible. Then I realize that some pokemon can't learn moves like entei can't learn earthquake.) on gumshoo and then lucario used **Aura Sphere**." bianca said. Bri sent out multiple bubbles toward gumshoo who was still in love. He stumble a bit from the attack only to get hit aura sphere on the stomach. With that, he fell on the ground as a sign of defeat. "We did it. We did it!" she shouted as she jumped for joy.

"She did it, she defeated the trial." Ash said as he see Bianca jumping up and down with bri making bubbles and lucario also jumping up and down. Ilima was impress with bianca tactics. "So now what?" ash ask towards ilima. "Does she have a zring?" ilima ask. "Uh, what is that?" he ask. "You are telling me you guys just came here without the item that is required." ilima said towards ash. "Kukui didn't say anything about it and you were there as well." ash said toward ilima. "Fair point." he said.

While Bianca and her pokemon were cheering, the totem pokemon rise up and grab a small crystal from it fur. It then growl getting Bianca attention and threw the crystal at her. She catch it to find a small symbol on it. That when the totem pokemon started to walk back to it home. She then started to run towards ash as she jump on top of him having him catch her mid air. "We did it, we defeated the first trial." she said towards her boyfriend. "You did it, but it not the end." he said making her pout towards him. "I know that." she said while being mad. "Sorry about that." he said while having a hand on the back of his head. "I forgive you if you can make me happy." she said. Ash thought about it and give her a passionate kiss making bianca surprise at first. She then melted to the kiss and give back a passionate one as well. Snivy, bri, and lu(female lucario name from now on to not get confuse with both lucario's.) was looking at them with smile. Pikachu was looking with disgust with humans ritual for love. Lucario had a neutral look since he is born as a warrior. Ilima cough to get everybody attention. "Congratulations for your victory. But now is time to face the kahuna of the island. And you will have to ask him for the z-ring as well." ilima said towards Bianca. "And where is he?" she ask. "Oh just follow the road towards professor kukui lab. And also, you should do the island challenge ash." ilima said. "Me, why should I do it?" he ask surprise towards the response. "When you saw the battle, I saw you wanting to face the trial." ilima said. "I will think about it." he said. "Um ash, what with the outfit?" bianca ask. "Because we might have visitors coming." he said. Bianca look at him with a puzzle face.

After they decided to walk out of the cave they met two people outside looking for something. "Um, what are you looking for?" ilima ask towards the two mysterious girls. "Well, we were looking for a pikachu getting carried by a lucario." the brunette said. "Oh, ok." he said as they decide to go on. Thats until the honey blond interrupt them. "What, that the lucario we are after!" she yell startling them.(I don't know how she can tell, just go on with it.) "Uh, which one?" bianca ask. "That's a good point." The brunette said. "Anyway, have you seen a pikachu around here?" the honey blond ask. "Nope, we have not seen one. But why are you looking for this pikachu?" ash ask in a different voice. "It look like a friend pikachu. So I wanted to find him." the honey blond said with a blush on her face. For ash and ilima, they did not see the blush but bianca did. "Well then, we should be going anyway. So if we find that pikachu, we will inform you." Bianca said as she grab ash hand and started to walk a bit quicker. Ilima started to chase after them as he wave goodby to the two girls.

After getting to the city, they were still quiet after the whole meeting. "So, who were they?" bianca ask toward ash who was quiet the whole time. "May and serena," he said. "Oh, why did you not tell them that it was you?" she ask. "One want me dead and the other, …. I got nothing." he said. "Anyway, this is the end of the line for me. So bye." ilima said as he left them so he can not get in the way of the couple. "Anyway, we should," ash tried to say before he got hit on the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" he ask in pain. "Because you still have not tell me who are they." she said. "One is a student and the other is a friend." he said trying to get out of the situation. "Ya right," she said with a mad face. 'Ok, what am I gonna do? She mad for something else. But what could it be. Jealousy, no it can't be. Is it because I am keeping her from the dark.' Ash thought as he try to figure it out. In Bianca mind, she was mad at ash for one reason. They way that Serena girl talk about him. She notice the blush that appear on serena face when she mention ash.

That when they notice a flock of birds flying over them. They look up only for one of them falling from the sky. It then crash into ash face. "Are you ok?" bianca ask. "I think I am." Ash said. "I am not talking about you, I am talking about the pokemon." she said as she pick up a round bird. It had a brown coat with white on the belly. "What pokemon is that?" ash ask. "I can tell you that," rotomdex said. "Where were you?" ash ask. "I was still at the pokemon center. You forgot to open the door for me. So I had to kept hitting the door till nurse joy open it for me." it said. "Oh, sorry about that." Ash said. "Rowlet the grass quill pokémon, this wary pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night." it said. "So it a bird type, then how come it could not fly properly?" ash ask toward rotomdex. Rotomdex just had a question mark on it screen. That when rowlet woke up to the sight of them in front of them. It then squawk and threw a barrage of leafs at them. It then flew up and left them. "What move was that?" ash ask. "Leafage, a grass type move only the rowlet line can learn." It inform them. "Come on, let forget this whole thing ever happen." ash said but not realized that bianca ran after the bird. "Hey where are you going?!" ash shouted as he ran after her.

After chasing rowlet for about thirty minutes into the forest. Bianca was able to find the bird only to see a huge flock of birds with a pile of fruits. "Wow, that a lot of fruits they got. But why do they need that much?" bianca said. "I think because the fact they are pokemon and not like human." Ash said as he got there with pikachu on top of his head. Snivy being carried by arms with lucario holding rotemdex. "Finally you came. I thought you were gonna get lost." Bianca said. "Well aura did help me find you and why are you following the rowlet?" he ask. "I thought of capturing it since it a flying type." she said. "You do know that your pokemon are hurt." ash said making Bianca blush toward her mistake. "Anyway, we should head back to the pokemon center." Ash said. "I know, but the rowlet looks cute. By the way, what are those other pokemon?" she ask toward rotemdex. "They are trumbeaks and the big one is toucannon." rotemdex said as he takes pictures of them. "Hey, what are you doing?" ash ask. "I am taking pictures of them for educational purposes." It said. "We should really head back, it getting dark and we have to go towards kukui place." Ash said trying to bring Bianca back to the pokemon center. "But I want to capture that rowlet." she said. "Well, you can capture it tomorrow but it time to sleep." he said dragging her from the back. "But the rowlet is so cute." she said making a cute pout.(Like what Bonnie did when she wanna hug a cute pokemon.) "I am not falling for that so we should head back." ash said. "Why don't you catch it huh. Unless you are not good to catch it." Bianca said with a tone that made ash kinda mad. "Ok, where is that rowlet." ash said as he grab a random pokeball.

That's when the rowlet came into view but landed again on top of of ash head. "I bet you like to do that don't you?" he ask towards the bird while Bianca was laughing. "Come on out," he said as a dratini come out of it. When it was send out, it yawn cutely as it just woke up. "I was expecting somebody with more experience but you shall do." he said as a pokeball open up to come out charizard. It then look at ash with a mad face. "Why is charizard mad?" bianca said as charizard started to growl at ash. That's when dratini slither it's way towards her adoptive dad. "I forgot that since charizard found dratini as an egg, he became a father figure to it." Ash said as he remember the whole thing. ' **We made a promise that I get to see her first battle.'** charizard said as he remained ash about the promise they made. "I forgot about it and I chose her pokeball randomly." Ash said trying to calm down charizard. Charizard the growl at him and decided to sit down. "Why don't you guys go to his side and let me battle rowlet." ash said making the rest go to the sides. They decided to follow his instructions as they got out of his way.

"Ok dratini use **Flamethrower** at it." ash said as dratini launches flames at rowlet. Rowlet dodge the attack and use leafage at her. "Dodge it and use **Wrap**." Dratini launches itself into the air and use it tail and grab rowlet sending them to the ground. Rowlet cried out of pain as it then use peck on it. Dratini let go of rowlet as she then growl towards it. It then charges up a beam for it mouth. "Is that what I think it is?" ash ask. Rowlet seeing the attack decides to fly into the air and then fly down with great speed as it body start to turn blue. "That's brave bird," ash said. That's when Dratini launches the beam at rowlet as both attacks hit each other. "What move did dratini use?" bianca ask. "That would be hyper beam." rotemdex said. When the dust clear, it show a badly hurt Dratini with a fainted rowlet. Ash then threw a pokeball and it sucked in the rowlet. After a few seconds, it capture the rowlet. Ash went to grab the ball and made his victory pose. "I capture a rowlet!" he shouted. "You did it but don't you think it was bit overkill?" she ask. "Well, I did not know it had learn hyperbeam. So charizard, can you tell why Dratini knows hyperbeam?" he ask to the big lizard. Charizard decided to not answer by going back inside it pokeball. "Ok, you should take a long rest." Ash said as he return dratini back to it pokeball. "So what now?" bianca ask. "Well," he tried to said but was caught off by a loud squawk. They turn around to see all the birds with a mad look. They decided to run out of there.

After they got back to the pokemon center, they gave to give nurse joy their pokemon to heal. They decided to head to sleep. "I am so tired." Bianca said. "I told you we should head back but no you wanted to do something." Ash said. "Well excuse me but I want to have fun." Bianca said with a mad look at ash. Ash seeing that look made him sigh as he went to hug her. "Sorry but I just don't want you be impulsive like I was when I started." Ash said while stroking her hair. "Ok but you will have to do something for me." she said mischievous. "And what would that be?" he ask nervously. She then push ash onto the bed and then got comfortable on top of him. "I want you to be my bed." she said as she close her eyes. "Oh thank arceus I thought you were going to do something bad." he said. "Shut up and go to sleep." she said. Ash then close his eyes as he succumbs to sleep.

After a few hours of sleep, ash woke up. He looked around the room and he gently push Bianca off of him. He then got up and left the room. Once he got out of the pokemon center, he went to a the forest. He then sent out sceptile and charizard out of their pokeball. "Ok guys, we are gonna set up some exercise for training ok. Sceptile, I want you to cut some of the trees down while charizard will grab them and place them up while I tie them up." he said as they started to work.

Bianca woke up due to fact that her pillow was missing. So she went to wake up her lucario. "Hey, can you find ash?" she ask. Lucario head went side to side meaning that she can't. So she then went to wake up ash lucario. "Can you find ash?" she ask. He nodded and decide to walk toward ash. Bianca and her lucario follow him and lead them to the forest. When they arrive to a small clearing, they spotted ash when his eyes close. Bianca was about to go toward him until lucario put a paw in front of her stopping her. "Hey, what was that for?' she ask. "Watch." he said as they turn to their attention to ash.

That's when a huge piece of log tries to hit ash. He then dodges it when another one come towards him. He then jumps back and then duck as another goes over him. More came at a faster pace as he tries his best to not get hit. After a few minutes of doing this, he then used his aura to call forth his weapons of choice, his duel sabers.(Lookup silver fang knight on the web to find what they look like.) He then started to block each log with his swords as they kept coming. He then dash from left to right as each log kept missing. He then got out of there and made his way towards bianca. "What are you doing awake?" he ask as he open his eyes. "Well I should be asking that question to you?" she said. "Well I needed to train since I had no time to do it." he explain. "Ok but is it really necessary for the logs to use?" she ask as he nodded towards her question. That's when ash came up with a idea. "Why don't we train you for aura?" he ask. "You want me to do what you just did?!" she shouted towards him making him cover his ears. "No, like trying to call out your aura and other simple stuffs." he explain making her sigh in relief. "So let get started on your training." he said.

 **And that it for this chapter. Sorry for not posting since I had stupid istep and started to go to work. And most of it was of laziness and anime watching. So ash capture rowlet and bianca won her first trial. What could be next for them.**


	28. Chapter 27

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Bianca p.o.v**

We see a sight of relaxation of peacefulness. We see greninja and sceptile sleeping on different trees. Both lucario's were sleeping next to each other while leaning on a tree. And then we see ash sleeping on charizard wing with pikachu and snivy on top of him. But Bianca was nowhere. Then Bianca comes back with her backpack and decided to sit in front of them. She then went to find something inside her backpack. She then got out a pencil and a sketch book. Bianca then started to draw what she was seeing. She was humming during the whole time she was drawing. After a hour of drawing, she was done but it was still not color. So she went to grab her color pencils and started to color them in. While she was paying attention to the drawing, she did not see everybody looking behind her to see the drawing. When she was done with the coloring, everybody decided to say at the same time that it was beautiful. In the process, she jump up due to the scare. "How did you got behind me!?" she ask while yelling at them. "Well we just saw you drawing so we went behind you to see what you made." he said. "But how were you so quiet?" she ask. "Tippy toe," he said. Bianca sigh towards his response and decided to get grab her stuff and place them inside her backpack. While she was doing this, ash decided to go behind her. When she was done, she felt arms around her waist. She kinda jump and look behind to see ash hugging her. She calm down and close her eyes to feel the relaxation he was producing.

After being in that position for a while, they decided to break up the hug. "Come on, let's get some breakfast and then head to kukui lab." he said as he started to walk towards the pokemon center but was stop when he felt Bianca hands grabbing his arm. "Why don't we just relax and find something fun to do?" she ask as she make the most cutest face. "Ok but what are going to do?" he ask. "Let go find something to do and while we at it, let it be a date." she said as she started to run towards the pokemon center. "Hey wait up!" he said as he started to return his Pokemon.

As they are about to leave the pokemon center, ash started to go back. "Hey where are you going?" bianca ask. "I forgot to tell a few things towards riley so why don't we meet at that store we went before." he said as he enter the pokemon center. She sigh towards her boyfriend forgetfulness and decided to start walking. As she start walking, her lucario comes out of her pokeball. "Why did you left your pokeball?" she ask. Lucario started to talk but Bianca couldn't understand. "Oh right, I forgot I still have not learn to use aura to speak to pokemon." she said. She then tried to guess what she was saying. "Uh, you want to be like ash lucario right with the whole staying outside thing right." she said as lucario nodded. "Ok then but what should we do? I mean ash went to speak to riley and told me to go to the cloth store. So what now?" she ask towards her lucario. Lucario look at her and then decided to head somewhere else leaving Bianca alone. "Wait hold up!" she shouted as she ran after lucario.

After finding lucario in front of a ice cream cart. She then bought two ice cream cone for her and lucario. They then decided to walk around the area until they hear an explosion. They decided to head where the sound was made and see a crowd watching a battle. When they got close to see the battle, they saw the same girls they met yesterday. Bianca looks at the pokemon and see two small mammalians creatures. One was pink with big ears and the other was like a blue color body. She tried to ask rotemdex what pokemon were they but realize that rotemdex was not with her. So she ask one of the person to tell her what were the names of the pokemon. "The pink one is sylveon and the blue one is glaceon." one of the viewers said. Both sides didn't want to give up the fight and kept making a good show. That's when glaceon used ice beam on the ground making it slippery for sylveon and trip. Then glaceon use ice beam on sylveon and froze her on the spot ending the battle.

After the battle ended, everybody clap towards the two girls for their show. Bianca was about to leave but Serena spotted her."Hey, you're that girl we met yesterday right?" she asking making Bianca curse in Italian. "Yeah, it me." she said happily even though she didn't want too. "Did you like the show we did?" May ask. "Yes I did and it was a good show." she said honesty. "Why don't we talk for a bit at a cafe shop ok?" Serena ask towards Bianca and her lucario. Bianca was uncertain about the offer but she look at lucario and knew what other option they had. "Yeah, why don't we talk." she said towards the two girls. They started to walk towards a cafe shop and bianca was thinking about something. 'It might be helpful if I can get more information on how much Serena love ash and try to make her forget about him.' she thought as she tried to come up with a plan.

As they got to a cafe shop call starybucks,(This is pretty much Starbucks but could not think of a name) they order their drinks.(Think of any drinks since I don't much on what type of drinks females tend to like the most but not trying to be sexist) As they drink their beverages, they start talking about their adventures they had in the past. May decided to tell them her story on how she became a mother to a manaphy. They were surprised to know how dangerous it was being chased by pirates and almost drown in the bottom of the ocean. But when she mention that ash was involved with the whole event, they weren't surprised to know it was gonna be a huge deal. 'So ash done that in the past huh, that is interesting.' she thought. Serena started to tell her story on how she met ash and told them she had a crush with him because he help her.(For real, it a stupid way to fall in love just saying) May was like screeching like a schoolgirl because Serena has a crush on ash since they were young. Bianca was smiling but in her mind was trying so hard not to be jealous and mad at the same time. "So you fell in love with this ash person because a pokemon made you trip and he just happen to be in the area." Bianca said with a tone saying wow. "Ya but I wish he could not be dense towards love." serena said disappointed while bianca was laughing in her mind knowing ash was acting the dense person. "So what are you gonna do when you meet ash again?" bianca ask knowing what the answer was gonna be. "I am gonna hit him in the head for not saying hi when he was at hoenn." May said making Bianca and Serena back in fear. "When I see him, I am gonna tell him how I feel." Serena said with hope of ash feeling the same. Bianca was kinda feeling sorry for Serena since ash is already in a relationship. "But what happens if ash has somebody already with him?" bianca ask. "I will try to break up that relationship so that ash will be mine." she said without regret. "And if he get mad at you for breaking up his relationship?" bianca ask again. "Then I try to make him forget about it so that I can then lure him toward me so we can be a happy couple." she said soundly like a sociopath in the process or something like that. Bianca was kinda impressed with how much Serena was gonna do to get ash. But Bianca knew she was gonna fight and not let Serena get close to her ash.

"Anyways, why don't we talk about what we do." May said gaining both girls attention. "I am going through the island trials with my boyfriend." Bianca said getting both girls attention. "So they guy with the black outfit is your boyfriend. What is his name?" May ask. Bianca was about to say ash name but caught herself from saying it. She tried to think of a name and came up with a good name. "His name is Rei Suzumura from Alto mare" she said.(If you guys don't know who is rei, look up garo and you find him.) "Altomare?" Serena ask. "It a city(or island) that is south of johto." she said. "So you are a trainer right?" May ask. "Ya why you ask?" bianca said. "Then let battle." she said making Bianca surprise by the challenge. "Ok let's battle." she said.

After finding a battlefield, they were on opposite side while Serena was the referee. "This is gonna be a one on one battle. Send out your pokemon." she announced. "Lucario you're up." Bianca said as lucario jump to battle. "Blaziken come on out." May said as her Blaziken was send out. "Lucario use **Quick Attack** and then hit it with **Bone Rush**." she said as lucario slams right into Blaziken and then hit it with a bone rush across the chest. "Blaziken are you alright?" May ask as Blaziken got back up and cried out making May know it can still fight. "Blaziken use **Flamethrower** now." she said as Blaziken launches a stream of fire towards lucario. "Lucario get out of the way with **Extreme Speed**." Bianca said as lucario moves with great speed to not get hit. "Blaziken, use **Fire Spin** around the field." May said as Blaziken set the field on fire making lucario getting set on fire. "Oh no, lucario jump up now!" bianca shouted towards lucario. Lucario jump out of the flames only to see Blaziken in front of it. Use **Overheat** on lucario." May said as lucario was engulf in flames. Lucario scream out in pain as she fall down to the ground.

"Lucario is un," Serena tried to said as lucario got up but was hurt badly. "Lucario, use **Aura Dragon**." Bianca said as lucario charged up a aura sphere and dragon pulse and combine them to launch it at Blaziken. Blaziken didn't had time to react as the attack became a dragon pulse with a blue tint hit it in the chest. Blaziken fell on the ground as the attack was strong. "What move was that?" May ask. "A combination of aura sphere and dragon pulse." Bianca said. "Look good to be use in a contest." May said thinking how well it will do in contest. "Lucario, now use **Bone Rush**." Bianca said as lucario hits blaziken with it stick. Blaziken tried to kept dodging but kept getting hit every time. "Blaziken use **Smokescreen** to protect yourself." May said making blaziken launch smoke onto the field.

Everybody could not see what was going on. 'I can't see anything but she can't ether. Wait, what if we use aura to see the field.' bianca thought as she close her eyes. "Lucario, use your aura to see the field." she said making lucario close her eyes. Both were using their auras to see what was in front of them. They could see Serena aura on their left and blaziken and May on the other side. "Lucario now use **Close Combat**." Bianca said as lucario got close to blaziken and hit it in the chest. Blaziken was launch out of the smoke and landed behind May. As the smoke started to disperse, everybody could see both lucario and bianca eyes close. 'How in the world they were able to find blaziken?' both May and Serena thought. Lucario and bianca open their eyes to see blaziken behind may with it eyes close. "Did we won the battle?" bianca ask only for blaziken to get back up with a fiery aura around it.

"What is happening to blaziken?" bianca ask towards may. "It blaziken ability blaze. When it has low health, it activates and increase blaziken fire type moves." she explained. "Lucario, be careful, we can't let it fire attacks hit you." bianca informed towards lucario. "Blaziken, now use **Overheat**." May said as it launched a blast of fire towards lucario. "Lucario, use **Copycat**." Bianca said as lucario launches a overheat towards blaziken attack. Both attacks collided and a explosion happen. When the dust clear, both pokemon were struggling to stand up. Both trainers were hoping that their pokemon can fight still. That's when both pokemon fall to the ground. "Both pokemon are unable to battle. It a draw." serena said as they hear a clap from the side. Everybody look to see ash(rei towards the other two) with pikachu and snivy on his shoulder with a small cat on top of his head and his lucario right next to him. "That was a good battle." he said towards may and bianca. "Thank you." May said as she return her blaziken back to it pokeball. Bianca was about to return her lucario only to see ash lucario holding her up. "Ya it was a fantastic battle and it even inspired me with a new idea for my showcase." Serena said as she meet them in the middle. "You did well against a coordinator." Ash said. "How did you know I was a coordinator?" May ask. "I seen some of the events and you were one of the participants." Ash said quickly so his cover isn't blown. "Anyway, Bianca we got to go." Ash said as he start to walk. "Ok, and bye." Bianca said as she wave them goodbye. "Bye bianca and rei." Both girls said making ash look at Bianca with a look that said who rei. "I tell you later." bianca said as she grab ash hand and started to run.

After getting far from the battlefield, they made it to mall. "So who the little fella?" bianca ask as she rubs the cat ear. "It name is litten and we became fast friends after a incident." Ash said as he remember what happen.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _We see ash with a malasada in his hand as he about to eat it when a blur knock it off his hand. And then grab it and started to run with it. "Hey come back here!" ash shouted as he start to run after the burglar. He then saw it jump from a ledge and fall on it legs. "So it is true that cat fall on their legs." Ash said as he jump down as well. He then saw the cat with a big dog. Ash got closer to see a stoutland, a really old looking stoutland. "So you took my malasada to give it toward your friend?" ash ask only to get the litten blast him with fire. Ash dodged the attack and saw litten about to launch another one only for stoutland putting it paw on top of it head. Litten turn around to see the big dog telling him to stop. "Sorry for intruding, but the cat took my food and chase after it but now I know why it did it. So I will take my leave now." Ash said as he start to walk out only to get stop by shoutland bark. "Huh, what do you need?" he ask towards the old dog._ ' _ **Human, I can tell from your voice that you are a person of trust. Am I correct?'**_ _it ask towards ash. "I think so but then again, I am persistent to make a person a friend." he said making the shoutland and litten jump up from surprise to the fact he understands them._ ' _ **You can understand us?!'**_ _litten shouted towards making ash nodded. "Yup, and it all because of aura." he said making the stoutland jump._ ' _ **You are a aura guardian?'**_ _it ask making litten look at it._ ' _ **What is a aura guardian?'**_ _it ask towards the old pokemon._ ' _ **A aura guardian is a protector of the people and pokemon that will risk their own lives to save us.'**_ _it explain towards the young pokemon. "So what are you two doing under this bridge?" he ask towards the two pokemon._ ' _ **We had to relocate after we got into trouble with a persian.'**_ _litten said making ash think of something. "Why don't you two come with me?" he ask towards the two pokemon. Litten and shoutland were surprise toward the offer._ ' _ **Why do you want to capture a old pokemon like me and the young one?'**_ _stoutland ask toward ash. "Well for starter, I feel you guys haven't eaten much so if you come with me, I can give you a lot of food. And you can have a home with a lot of new friends." he said towards the two pokemon. Both pokemon were thinking on what to do. After awhile, they accepted his offer and touch the pokeballs that were place._

 _ **Flashback Ended**_

"After I capture them, litten wanted to stay outside of it pokeball." ash said as they made it to the town that the kahuna was at. "So this is the place where I can face the grand trial. Let go!" bianca shouted as she about to start running only to be stop by ash. "Hold up, we got to do something. It a thing I have not done in a long time." he said as he start to walk towards a clearing. "What are we doing out here? We should get to the town before it get dark." she said. "Good, now come on out." he said as all of his pokemon are send out. "Why did you send out your pokemon?" she ask. "So they can see something that is gonna be awesome. You should send out your pokemon as well." he said as he start to look up. Bianca then send out her pokemon. "What are suppose to look at?" she ask. "We are waiting for mikazuki." he said making bianca look at him. "It means crescent moon in japanese." he said as the clouds started to disappear and shown the crescent moon. "It looks beautiful." she said as all the pokemon look up to see something beautiful. "When I was younger, my dad would always take me outside to look at the moon when it changes it form." he said as he hold bianca hand.

"I wanted to show you something that only me and my dad did. I now want it be a thing that we can do together and maybe," "What?" bianca ask. "And maybe show it to our children." he said making bianca to cry. "Did I say something wrong?" he ask. "No ash it that you are making me cry with tears of happiness." she said as she kiss ash with all of her passion and love towards him. Ash then hold her as they kiss with no care around them. All their pokemon were looking at them with smiles and a bit of tears as they see their trainers show how much they love each other. Even the most strongest pokemon were cry like charizard, sceptile, greninja and so many other.

After kissing for so long, they separated as they look each other with love in their eyes towards each other. "So what you said about showing it to our kids, does that mean you are proposing me to be your wife?" she said in a joking matter. Ash look at her with a emberasmate. "So do I still have to do this?" he ask as he pull out a ring. Bianca had her eyes widen looking at the ring. It was a silver ring with a latios and latias engrave around a blue crystal. "The crystal is a aura crystal that were from the the tree of beginning. And I ask riley if he can grab a piece of it and have it around a ring that had a latios and latias. And then he use his aura to teleport it to my location." he said. "Ash, we are still too young for this." she said. "Well, you are 16 while I am 17 so I think we can do this but I have no clue if we can marry at a young age." he said. "So you had riley make a ring for you so that you can propose me to be your wife only to find out you don't know if we can even marry." Bianca said towards ash as he rub the back of his head out of embarrassment. "He can actually marry you now since aura guardians tend to marry at a young age. It can only happen if an aura guardian that is old or a person of royalties can allow it." Lucario said. "Well then, when we go to cameran palace, we ask both riley and Queen Ilene to allow us to get marry." he said with conference. "You really want to get marry?" she ask. "Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have childrens." he said making Bianca cry again. "So, do you accept to be my wife?" he ask. "Yes, yes I accept to be your wife ash ketchum." she said as she hug him while she cry with tears in his shoulder. Everybody were crying in tears to see a beautiful moment happen.

 **And that is it for this chapter. In been awhile since I posted the last chapter. I take the blame since I been catching up with school work and testing and then my job and also watching anime. I mean I am sad for the fact that iron blooded orphans ended. And then zero dragon blood ended as well. I mean it been a good month for certain thing. Did you like how I added litten and stoutland to ash team. And wow, I did not expected that Nintendo did that in anime with stoutland death. I did not expected at all but it does show a way of life. Also, Serena and May will not come back till a later chapter. Was it good to have ash propose to bianca? Also, I need to know should I show the whole trials or just parts of it. Now, should I give bianca more than 6 pokemon, and if so tell me. I got suggestion for ash alola team and bianca team.**

 **Bianca team suggestion**

 **Rufflet**

 **Rockruff (Ash will get rockruff by the way)**

 **Eevee**

 **Salandit**

 **Cubone**

 **Stufful**

 **Turtonator**

 **Alolan vulpix**

 **Fossil pokemon (your choice on what it is)**

 **Ash pink butterfree**

 **Evil togepi**

 **Chikorita (story behind it)**

 **Pichu (Story behind it)**

 **Nebby**

 **Mew**

 **Ash team suggestion**

 **Jangmo-o**

 **Type: Null**

 **Passimian**

 **Grubbin**

 **Wimpapod**

 **Lugia or Ho-Oh**

 **Suicune**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Ash team**

 **M Pikachu, M Butterfree, F Pidgeot, M Venusaur, M Wartortle, M Charizard, M Kingler, M Primeape, M Muk, 30 Tauros, M Snorlax, M Heracross, F Bayleef, M Quilava, M Totodile, M Noctowl, M Donphan, M Swellow, M Sceptile, M Corphish, M Torkoal, M Glalie, M Staraptor, M Torterra, M Infernape, M Floatzel, M Gliscor, M Gabite, F Unfezant, M Oshawott, M Pignite, F Snivy, M Scraggy, F Leavanny, M Palpitoad, M Boldore, M Krookodile, M Talonflame, M Hawlucha, M Noivern, M Lucario, M Pupitar, F Dratini, F Pink Butterfree, M Rowlet, M Stoutland, M Litten**

 **Bianca Team**

 **F Brionne, F Lucario, F Latias**


	29. Chapter 28

' **Pokemon speaking'**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Flashback"_

 **Ash p.o.v**

We see ash sleeping with his back on a tree with bianca sleeping on top of his chest. He wakes up and smiles as he hug bianca a little tighter to feel the warmth she is producing. He then look at her right hand and see the ring he gave her. He smiles as he remember what happen. But before he tries to remember, he look around to see none of his pokemon or bianca pokemon with them. He then closes his eyes and use his aura to find them. He was able to find them a few meters away from them. He was about to get up but bianca hold him tightly. "Few more minutes please." she said in her sleep as ash kiss her forehead making bianca smile. "Few more minutes it is." he said as he closes his eyes.

 **Pokemon p.o.v**

We now see all of their pokemon talking to each other as they sit on the ground. ' **Hey venusaur, are you done with the food?'** charizard ask towards the grass type as he was making breakfast. ' **No, it not even close to being done. Plus I still need a bit more of ingredients. Where is pigeot with the fruit I ask for?'** he ask as pigeot came flying down with a fruit on her leg. ' **Here is the final ingredient to your soup.'** she said as she give him the fruit. ' **Thanks for the fruit. Now we have to wait for a few minutes till it done.'** venusaur said as he laid the spoon down with his vine. ' **So you are the great water type I keep hearing from correct?'** charizard ask toward greninja. ' **Yes I am.'** greninja said. ' **I can tell you are strong but not that strong.'** charizard said making greninja mad. ' **So you are calling me weak?!'** greninja shouted towards charizard. ' **He is correct you know that right.'** sceptile said as he join the conversation. ' **What do you mean?'** greninja ask. ' **What these two meant is that you are strong but not on par with them. I heard from your kalos team members that you become strong when you activate a form when both you and ash are one. But they think that you are not as strong on your own. For example, name the most strongest foe you ever face.'** venusaur said. Greninja thought for a moment and knew which one. ' **A charizard that could mega evolve.'** he said. ' **And who else?'** venusaur ask. ' **A champion gardevoir and a fake zygarde.'** he said. ' **Oh, a champion and a fake what?'** charizard ask towards greninja. ' **A fake legendary but with the help with gym leaders and champions and a legendary.'** pikachu said as he arrive towards them. ' **OK, but that is not compare to what type of foes some of us face. For example, when the main group where on our journey during the orange archipelago. We face the most strongest trainer. We almost lost because of his dragonite being his strongest one. Even though I was kinda weak after the fight against his electabuzz, I was able to stand up to it. Even though I lost against it, pikachu was able to defeat it. Or the time me and pikachu face a fake entei created by unknown. And during the silver conference, I defeated a blastoise and face a blaziken. Even thought I lost against the blaziken, I hurt it so much I force it to not battle it next match. Or even the time that I face a wild articuno one on one during the battle frontier.'** charizard said making greninja widen his eyes. ' **Now is my turn to tell what strong opponents I face. I defeated a legendary that was know unbeatable know as darkrai. I face a latios and got defeated by it. And I face a wild deoxys.'** sceptile said towards greninja. ' **You could be on par with Infernape by yourself but on par with snorlax with that form.'** charizard said. ' **I will show you that I am strong.'** greninja said making charizard smirked. ' **I knew you were gonna ask that. So let settle it.'** he said as all of the pokemon step back a few feets away from them. All of the pokemon were waiting for a battle.

Greninja took the first move with running towards charizard with cut. Charizard extended his wings and flew at a quick speed into the air as he flies around greninja shooting flamethrower. Greninja kept jumping around the field trying not to get hit. It then use double team to trick charizard only for charizard to use fire spin around them burning up the fakes. Charizard kept looking for it until it look up to see greninja with aerial ace. Charizard waited for greninja to get close and hit him with a fire punch. Greninja didn't had time to block it and was sent flying back. As soon as greninja hit the floor, charizard landed as well. All of the pokemon were cheering for the battle as it was excited. Greninja got back up and used double team again to trick charizard. Charizard them spin around to use fire spin only for the clones to jump up. Everybody look up to see greninja making a water shuriken as the clones were absorbed into it making it bigger. Greninja then threw it at charizard. Before it could hit charizard, he launched into the air with wing attack and grab greninja. Greninja didn't had time to reacted as charizard started to fly into the air and let gravity do the work. Greninja couldn't get out of it grip as charizard started to spin and hit the ground. As the dust started to appear, a few pokemon were making bets to see who was gonna win. The kalos team had greninja back while most of the others had charizard.

When the dust clear, they could see greninja struggling to hold itself to stand while charizard was standing on the opestest side with a few scratches. Greninja them started to run at charizard with cut as charizard grab hold of it hands. ' **Some pokemon couldn't move after that move. I give you prop for not giving up. So, how are you going to stop me?'** charizard ask towards greninja. ' **I don't know but I won't give up!'** greninja shouted as a vortex of water surrounded it. Charizard had to fly back to not get close to the water. As soon as the water disappear, greninja was no longer there as ash-greninja took it place. Everybody had their mouths open towards the change of appearance. Charizard was looking at greninja with a smile. He knew this fight was gonna be good. But before he could anything, greninja ran towards him and hit him with a quick recession of aerial ace. Charizard kept taking the hits knowing he can't keep up with it. ' **Why did he had to be quick. I hate it when they are so fast.'** charizard thought as he kept backing up. Before greninja could hit another blow, charizard had enough and let out a fire blast at close range. As the attack landed, both pokemon were launch backwards. As both pokemon got back up, they had a lot of scratches on them. Greninja was tried for the fact he took a fire blast point blank range. Charizard on the other hand was not tired but he was hurt. ' **I knew that was gonna happen but damn it hurt. I still got one more move up my claw. But can I pull it off?'** charizard thought. Greninja then jump into the air and grab a water shuriken from it back and launched it towards charizard. Charizard look up and smirked as he let the attack hit him. As the attack landed on him, smoked came out. When the smoked clear out, charizard was engulf in a bright light. Greninja landed on the ground waiting for charizard to make it move.

All of the pokemon were looking at charizard since they didn't know what was he gonna do. Gabite looked more closely and realize what move charizard was gonna use. ' **He gonna use draco meteor!'** he shouted as all of them had their eyes widen. Onced charizard was done storing enough energy, he launched it into the air. Greninja look up to see the attack as well as everybody look up to see the meteor fly up and then flew down without exploding. Everybody had their eyes widen for the attack not working properly. But when they look were charizard was at, they didnt found him. Greninja look around for him until he felt something below him. Before he could jump up, charizard appear from underneath and grab greninja legs and flew up into the air. He then got to a distant were greninja wouldn't be able to jump and threw him to the ground. Charizard then launched a fire blast at him. Greninja took the hit as he was flying to the ground. When greninja landed with a thud, charizard flew down and used his wings to disperse the dust to see regular greninja.

Everybody were surprised to what charizard had done. He tricked everybody with a fake move so they could follow it and not see him use dig. By the time they realise the attack was a fake, charizard was underneath greninja. ' **Oi bayleaf, can you go heal greninja?'** venusaur ask as bayleaf complied as she start to use synthesis on him. By the time greninja heal, the food was ready. Everybody were chatting around as greninja was eating with charizard, sceptile, snorlax, krookodile, and other strong members of the team. ' **You are strong but you need a bit more of a experience to beat me. I became strong for the fact I faced a lot of strong opponents and challenge all of the charizards at charicific valley. And for the fact I had a mentor at that place.'** charizard said making some of them look at him. ' **Mentor?'** everybody ask towards charizard. ' **Yes my mentor. Even though he was a old charizard. He was a strong charizard but wise. He tought me alot of moves I could use like dig, dragon breath, and overheat.'** charizard said making everybody impres for the fact he had a teacher that made him this strong. ' **Will you teach me those move daddy?'** dratini ask towards her adoptive father. ' **Yes sweetheart, I am gonna teach you those move but once you can fly ok.'** charizard said making dratini happy as she curled around charizard. ' **But I can tell you that you might be the strongest water type in our family but you will have to defeat floatzel for that title.'** sceptile said towards greninja making him look at floatzel. ' **I will be waiting for you to take that title from me. That battle got me so pump up.'** floatzel said towards greninja. Greninja nodded toward floatzel statement.

 **Ash p.o.v**

We see ash trying so hard to wake up bianca as she wouldn't budge off of him. "Come on bianca, we need to get up and eat breakfast so we can get you to battle the kahuna." ash said trying his best to wake her up. Bianca was sleeping peacefully on top of ash as she hugged him tightly. "Please, for your own good get up." he said making bianca open a eye up toward him. "No, don't want to." she said as she close her eye. "Then I will burn your sketches then." he said making bianca open her eyes. "You wouldn't dare." she said with a angry tone. "I will do it if you don't get up." he said making bianca sigh as she got up. "Ok." she said as she turn the opposite of ash. "Come on, we got to get towards our pokemon." he said as he dusted off his clothes. Bianca was not saying anything as she stay at her spot. "Are you mad?" he ask. He didn't got a response knowing it was a sign of yes. He sigh as he got close to her and pick her up bride style. Bianca was surprise and started to blush madly as she was picked. "Come on, you can't be mad for ever. If I carry you like this, will you forgive me?" he ask. Bianca was thinking if she should forgive him or not. She then hug his neck tightly as she put her head on his chest. "Does that mean you forgive me?" he ask. "Yes if you can make me breakfast." she said. "Fine then but we might have to find our pokemon." he said as he start walking towards their pokemon location.

By the time they made it to them, they were greeted with all of their pokemon battling each other. "Ah I found it." he said as he over to his backpack with bianca still in his arms. Onced he made it towards it, he put down bianca as he went inside to find the ingredients. Bianca was sitting there patiently as she look around to see all of their pokemon. She then see a two new pokemon with them. They both were the same pokemon with a characteristic of a dog with pebbles around it neck. "What type of pokemon are they?" she ask as rotomdex appear out of nowhere.(What should I do with him, I mean I usually forget about him.) "That pokemon is rockruff, the puppy pokemon. This Pokémon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its trainer is in the dumps and will stick close by its trainer's side." rotomdex said towards bianca. Bianca saw how both rockruff were watching their pokemon fight with excitement. She went over there to greet them. "How are you two doing?" she ask toward them. Both ran back to the forest out of fear. "Aw, and they were so cute." she said as they ran away. "Here." Ash said as he hand her a plate of pancakes. "Thank you." she said as she start to eat her breakfast.

After finishing their food and recollecting their pokemon, they started to walk towards the kahuna town. Once they made it to the town, they could see it was in festive mood. They saw a lot of people around small stands selling items from food to small gifts. They even saw a few pokemon running around as well. "I wonder what the festival is about?" ash ask. A oversize man with a yellow coat with brock eyes overheard him decided to answer him. "The festival is to honour the guardian of melemele." he said towards ash. "Oh thank you for informing us." ash said. "No problem." he said. "Uh, can you tell us where is the kahuna?" bianca ask towards the old men. "Well that is me. What can I do for you?" he said. "I here to challenge you for the grand trial." she said. "After we enjoy the festival." Ash said as he start to drag her towards the festival. "Ah it nice to see a young people enjoy small things." the kahuna said as he chuckles.

"Why couldn't you let me challenge him huh?" she ask toward him. "Because I prefer to have fun then battle." he said as he buys two cotton candy for them. "Here," he said as he give her one. "But I remember you were always excited to have battles." she said towards him. "That was before I started to train with aura. I had to concentrate and be calm at all time." he said as he see a whack a diglett game. He went there and ask the men in charge if he could play the game. The men charge him 2 dollars for him to play. Ash played up and started to whack the crap out of the dolls. He was doing really well with each hit as he hit every single one of them. When the game was over, he got a high score earning him a huge prize. "You can select between a cyndaquil, alolan vulpix, eevee, or a pichu?" he ask towards ash. "Hm, bianca why don't you choose?" he ask towards her. "I choose the vulpix." she said as the men give her the vulpix doll. "It so cute." she said while hugging it tightly. "Come on, we still got all day till you can challenge the kahuna." ash said as he grab bianca hand and started to run around the festival.

As they walk around the festival having fun, they don't notice the two rockruff following them. Onced they made it to the center of the town, they see a small wooden platform with the kahuna in the middle with the professor. "How it going people of melemele island!" the kahuna shouted towards everybody. "We are here to honor our guardian of melemele island, tapu koko. Now the professor informed me that a trainer is here for the grand trial. I would like that person to come up and face me." the kahuna said towards the crowd. Bianca was about to go up only for ash to grab her hand. "If you go up and lose in front of the audience, you might lose a bit of your pride. So are you ready?" he ask towards her. She nodded and got up to the platform. A few of the boys who saw her were looking at her with lust since she look beautiful making ash getting pissed real badly. 'I really want to kill them.' he thought as the battle was about to start.

"The battle between kahuna hala and bianca shall commence." kukui said as both trainers send out their pokemon. "Hariyama come on out." hala said as he throws the pokemon onto the field. "Brionne come on out." she said as she send her out. Both pokemon cried out their names as they were send out. "Hariyama start out with **Close Combat**." hala said as hariyam got close towards brionne and hit her with a punches. Brionne was hit so hard she flew up into the air. "Bri make a bubble around you to float." she said as brionne use her bubbles to make a shield over her as the bubbles floats up. "Hariyama use **Hyper Beam** on that bubble." hala order as hariyama put it hand close to it chest and charged up a beam and launched it towards brionne. "Bri stop your bubble and use **Aqua Jet** towards the ground and then use **Disarming Voice**." she said as brionne pop the bubble and was absorbed in water as it start to go down to the ground real quickly. After it landed itself towards the ground, it then let out a cry hurting hariyama a lot.

"It seems that bianca is doing well for right now. But the question is for how long." ash said as he then spot a bracelet on hala wrist. "It looks like a mega bracelet but looks a bit smaller. But that crystal looks like the one yungoos gave to bianca. Wait, it the same bracelet kukui had when he battle me." he said as he remember what happen. "I think it time for me to end this battle. Ok hariyama, it time to combine our wish into one." hala said as he makes the fighting dance making hariyama glow with power. "Now use **All Out Pummeling**!" he shouted as hariyama launches multiple punches and kicks towards brionne. "Use **Bubble Beam** and then use **Ice Beam** on them." bianca said as brionne makes multiple bubbles and then turn them into ice. With the ice ball on the field, hariyama hits all of them, destroying them in the process as the shards of ice land on the ground. "That is the first time I seen the move miss. I am impressed with you and your pokemon abilities." hala said towards Bianca. "I give props towards somebody special to me since they help me throughout my journey. If it weren't for him, I would have still been in alto mare." she said making ash happy. "But the battle must end, Hariyama use **Close Combat**." hala said as Hariyama started to run on the field only to feel pain for stepping on the ice. "Bri use **Water Gun** on the field." she said as brionne water the field making it slippery. Because of it bigger body, it couldn't balance itself and fell onto the ground. "Bri finish it with **Disarming Voice**." she said as she send out a cried hitting Hariyama making it faint. "Hariyama is unable to battle, the winner is brionne making Bianca the winner." kukui said as the crowd cheer for the wonderful battle. "That was a battle I am going to remember. I didn't know you plan the ice shards before hand." hala said making bianca giggle. "I didn't know that was gonna happen." she said making hala laugh really hard. "So it happen by accident huh. I am really forward toward this generation of trainer." he said as he pull out a small white bracelet with a orange crystal attached to it. "I heard from kukui that you have not gotten one so I am giving you one." he said as he throw it towards bianca as she catches it. "Thank you." she said as she left the stage and go towards ash. But before she could get to ash, one of the rockruff jump onto her arms as she catches it. "Hey it you again." she said as the rockruff licks her cheeks.

As the festival was coming to the end, both ash and bianca were sitting down on a bench watching some of the fireworks going off. On top of their laps were both rockruff as they were sleeping on them. "So now that I finish the grand trial here, where do we go now?" bianca ask towards ash. "If I am not mistaken, we go to the next island which is call Akala Island." he said. "Why don't we stay here for you to take on the island challenge?" she ask. "Because this is your own adventure not mine." he said as hala and kukui came towards them. "So when shall you guys leave so I can inform olivia you coming towards her island?" hala ask towards them. "I think tomorrow we shall leave." ash said towards them. "Ok then but meet me at the docks if you want to get to the next island." kukui said as he remember about something. "Ash, would you like a z ring?" he ask towards him. "No, I already got this." he said as he show them his mega ring. "Can I have it for a day. I think I got an idea for it." he said towards ash. "I see no problem with it." he said as he give professor kukui his mega ring.

"Anyways, I think it time for us to get going then." bianca said as she get up forgetting about the rockruff on her lap. Rockruff land on top of it head as it wake up. "Sorry about that, I totally forgot about you." she said in a apologetic manner. Both rockruff look at eachother and nodded as they sit down in front of them. "I think they want you to capture them." hala said towards them. "Are you certain rockruff?" bianca ask towards the rockruff in front of her. That rockruff nodded towards her as well the one in front of ash. "Well then, welcome to the family." he said as ash and bianca pull out pokeballs and throw them at the rockruffs as they allow to get capture. "We got a rockruff!" bianca shouted as she jump into the air. "Now come on, we got to head towards the pokemon center." ash said as he start to walk. "Wait up!" bianca shouted as she ran after him.

As they were walking, ash couldn't shake the feeling of being watch. He would close his eyes and use his aura to look around but to see not a single around them. 'What is it? It feel like I am being hunted.' ash thought as he walk. "Ash, we should hurry up." bianca said towards him. "I know so come on out." he said as he send out charizard. "We need a lift buddy." he said towards the giant lizard. But before charizard could get lower, a dragon rage almost hit them. Charizard into battle stance as well as ash as he send out pikachu, lucario, greninja, and sceptile. Bianca also send out her lucario as they got ready for the attacker to show up. After a few minutes, the attacker has not appear. "Who ever you are, come on out!" ash shouted as another dragon rage almost hit them. All of the pokemon saw where the attack came from and launched their own attacks towards it. They didn't hear no explosion from the attack. "Lucario, can you sense it?" ash ask towards his lucario. "I can't, it seems as the attacker is not alive." lucario said making ash confuse. 'That doesn't make sense, if it had no aura, that must mean it dead but how can it use a pokemon move?' he thought as another dragon rage almost hit them. "Pikachu, I want you to use **Flash** around as." he said as pikachu light up around them. "I still don't see where they are at." bianca said as she got close to ash. "Me neither." he said another dragon rage almost hit them only for charizard to launch a flamethrower. That is when they hear footsteps coming behind them. They listen closely to hear it was a group of footstep. "Lucario," he tried to said only for lucario knowing what to do. "I sense six aura but," lucario said. "But what?" he ask. "I know sense another aura but it bigger than the six aura I can sense." lucario said for the six aura to appear in front of them.

They look at the six people that were in front of them. All of them had a black cloaks with hood atop of their heads. Each one of them had a weapon in their hands. One had a spear.(charred shadow flame spear from aqworld) One had an axe with two blades on the tip.(glass war axe from skyrim) One had a giant sword.(the one that cloud had at the beginning of the game.) One had two daggers in each of his hands.(the ones archer has from fate/stay night) One had a huge sword mace.(Barbatos Lupus Main Weapon) And the final one had a bow with no quiver or arrows.(Uryū ishida bow from bleach)

Then they hear heavy footstep behind them to see a giant creature with a huge mouth in it stomach. All of their pokemon got prepare to battle the big one as ash got in front of bianca. "Who are you and why are you attacking us?" he ask only to get no response. That is when the giant creature attack them making the six people start to run towards them. Before ash could do anything, the one with the axe tried to hit him only for him to dodged the attack and summon his twin blades to intercept the axe. "Hey why are you attacking us!?" he shouted as he still got no response. Then the rest of the people started to attack him. Ash started to block each hit and tried his best not to harm them. Bianca was focus on the big creature since she didn't know what it was. "Pi use **Thunderbolt** , lucario's use **Aura Sphere** , Secp use **Leaf Storm** , Char use **Flamethrower** , Gren use **Water Shuriken**." she said as each of them launch their attacks at the creature only for the attacks to be eaten. "It can eat out attacks!" she said as it launch another dragon rage at them. Greninja launch a water shrunken to stop the attack.

Ash was having trouble not to harm the six attackers since he didn't want to kill them. Each of them were attacking ash with constant attacks as one of them was able to hit ash in the stomach with it staff. Ash fell down because of the pain only for the one with the bow start shooting arrows out of nowhere. 'That bow can shoot arrows out of nowhere, what the hell!' ash shouted in his mind as the one with the mace almost hit him in the side. Ash then had to block the one with the daggers and as well as the giant sword that almost cut him. That when he realized that two of the attackers are gone. He look around only to get stab in the back by the one with the spear. "We are aura guardians who want revenge." the spear person said. "Who do you want revenge from?" ash said as he tried to slash him with his sword from behind him. "We want revenge from the humans. They cost many of brothers and sisters live just to protect themselves from the guilt of the war." another one said as ash sees the one with the bow pointing at him right in the face. "We also see that you are a aura guardian as well. We like for you to join us to get rid of the humans from this world. If you do, we won't kill you. So what do you say?" the mace guy said as he rest his sword on his shoulder. "No," he said as he stagger abit. "No?" one of them ask. "Ya no. I am not gonna join you guys if you want to kill other people. I don't want to kill humans. I be honest with you, when I found out that humans were the cause of the death of aura guardians. I was mad for the fact they blame us for their fault but then realized that I can't hold a grudge that happen along time ago." he said only to get hit with a arrow in the neecape. "Ah!" he shouted due to the pain. "Tch, wrong answer kid." one of them said as ash felt a huge sword go to his back. "Well then, see you in the after life." the person said as he pull out the sword from ash back and let ash fall to the ground. Ash look at them as they leave towards bianca. 'What the hell. I am better than this. I can't just die here. I have to get up. If I don't, they will harm bianca. So I need to,' he tried to said as he get up but fall down to the loss of blood. He then look towards the attackers only for his eyes start to close. 'Are you going to die here?' a voice said.

Bianca was looking at the battle as the giant beast swallow a thunderbolt from pikachu. 'What can we do? Every Attack we throw at him, he just eat it. Wait! We just need to hit it with physical attacks.' she thought as she about to say something only for ash lucario start to glow. She then see him use bone rush only for it to take the appearance of ash twin blades. Then lucario roar as it eyes turn blue. But before he could do anything, everybody sense a huge pulse of aura behind them. Everybody turn to see ash cover in a blue glow. Ash raise his sword into the air and made a infinity sign out of the air making a dimensional rift as both circles turn to a bigger one. That when silver armor came out of it and attaches itself onto ash. Then a flash of light cover ash as everybody cover their ash due to the bright light. After the light died down, ash was no longer standing but a person in a silver wolf like armor standing in his place.(Silver fanged knight zero armor, one of my favorite characters from the garo series)

That when the armor mouth open up and roar in a metallic sound. It then ran towards the closest enemy which was the one with the daggers. It then raise it swords and cut down the person before they could defend themselves. Everybody were stunned for the fact somebody just died. Bianca was fearing that ash might not respond to them. That is when she notice that the one that was kill, turn blue and disappear into the air. That is when she hears lucario growled and charged at the giant creature. She decided to worry about ash later and focus on the giant creature. "Everybody, use any physical attacks towards it. I am certain that we can harm it with physical strength." she said as they agreed and started to charged at it. She saw sceptile having it blades on his arms glow as he jump up and strike the giant creature. Charizard then punch the creature with a fire punch. Pikachu jump into the air with a iron tail and hit the creature in the head. Greninja then got close with cut and stated to cut the creature up. Her lucario follow up what ash lucario did with the bone rush as she towards the creature to smack it. The creature yell out in pain as it goes back. It then uses the hands coming from it mouth to grab greninja and sceptile and threw them to the ground. Then the mouth started to glow and use dragon claw on them. It then stomp the ground to use earthquake making everybody stumble a bit. Charizard then got close to it with a fire punch only to get hit with a fire blast at close range. Charizard was sent flying into the trees. Bianca was fearing the worst for them since it seem that they can't defeat the creature. She then saw ash lucario in the air before he slash the creature with it bone rush sword in the face. Pikachu then ran towards the creature with a volt tackle causing the giant creature to be paralyzed. Everybody saw the chance to finish it. Pikachu jump into the air with a iron tail but at the end of the tip with a electro ball. Bianca lucario ran with ash lucario with bone rush. But what surprise them was the three starters choice of move. Charizard fire on the tip of it tail grew a massive size as charizard send out a massive stream of fire towards the creature. Sceptile turns around for the seeds on his back to glow green and start to launch beams from it. Greninja was engulfed in water and then releasing a huge stream of water from it mouth. All of their attacks hit the giant creature making a huge explosion. When the dust clear out, the creature was no longer there. Because of using so much of their strength, they all collapse onto the ground. Bianca turns around to see ash still fighting them in that armor.

The group of people were trying their best to defeat ash as he had quick reflexes and good speed. Ash or what was ash was destroying them them as it always got close to stab them. The one with the bow was hiding in the tree top trying to find an angle to shoot ash. Once they were in position, it waited to get the perfect shot. Ash had both of his sword holding down the mace and giant sword person down. That when the one with the axe charge at ash only for ash push his swords outward making the mace and giant sword person stumble a bit backwards as ash throw his right sword at the axe person. They saw the attack and guarded themselve only to feel getting pierce from the back to see ash with his other sword. They then vanish into blue particles. That when ash use his left sword to block the arrow before it could hit him. He then stomp the ground where his right sword to make it jump into his hand. He then threw his left sword towards the top of the tree where the arrow came from. It then hit the person to see them falling towards the ground as his sword come back like a boomerang. He then saw both the sword and mace person in front of him a few feets away from him while the spear one was behind them. He then growl at them as he charged at them. Before the mace and the sword hit ash, he jump and twisted in midair. He got behind the spear one and stab him before they could turn. Both mace and sword turn around just to see the spear one vanish into a blue glow. Both of them charged at him only for ash to run at them as well. He then slide on his back and slash their leg. They yell out of pain and fell down. They turn around only to see ash with his two sword ready to strike them. Ash then stab them into their chest as they turn to a bright blue glow and disappear. He then turn around to see bianca with her hand on her chest waiting for ash to respond. Ash then glow really bright. After a few seconds, ash was there without the armor and then collapse. Bianca ran towards ash and check his pulse to see if he is still alive. "Ash, please wake up!" she shouted towards ash close his eyes.

 **Few Hours Later**

We see ash sleeping on a bed. He opens his eyes really slowly and checks his surrounding. He sees nobody and that got him nervous. So he tried to get up only to fall down in pain. That is when bianca open the door and see ash falling down onto the bed. She then ran towards him and hug him only for ash to hiss in pain. She got off of him quickly. He see bianca with tears coming out of her eyes. "You scared me with what you did." she said as she cried. Ash then got up and hug her as she let out all of her tears onto ash chest. "Hey, I am still here am I not?" he said as he stroke bianca hair. She look up to see ash having his signature smile. She then kisses him with all of her heart. Ash took the kiss and pour his soul into it showing he still alive. After three minutes, they separated from each other to look at each other eyes. "Bianca, can you tell me where are we and where are the others?" he ask towards her. "We are at the pokemon center. After the battle, I return everybody into their pokeball and call out pidgeot to takes us toward the pokemon center. Right now there are still healing from the battle." she said as she lean towards ash chest as she hears his heartbeat. "But can you tell me how we made it out alive?" he ask surprising bianca. "You don't remember?!" she ask as she got off of ash. "Ya, I don't remember what happen after I heard a voice." he said making bianca surprise. "You heard a voice before you turn into something?" she said. "I turn into something?" he ask. "Yup, you raise your swords into the air and pretty much open a hole calling out some armor that engulf you. You turn into some sorta like wolf creature with a silver color armor." she making ash astonish. "I got covered in armor. Huh, that sound really awesome only if I could see what I look like?" he said only for for rotomdex appear out of nowhere. "I took picture on what you look like and the creature you guys fought." it said showing ash some picture. "I look cool but what was that creature? Could it been that creature arceus was talking about?" he said making bianca confuse. "Arceus told me about a threat coming top this world from a different dimension. So since I am it chosen one, I have to solve the matter. But I am not alone on this. The guardians of alola and a old friend of mine are helping me on this." he said towards her. Bianca was surprise for the fact that arceus gave him an important task.

'So you finally woke up huh.' a voice said surprising both ash and bianca. "Who said that?" he ask. 'Well me of course.' the voice said as it appears in a blue glow. Both ash and bianca saw what could be describe a beautiful sight. What they saw was a silver wolf that had bright brown eyes. "What are you?" he ask. 'My name is silva, your aura spirit.' the now identified wolf said. "How come I can hear you?" bianca ask. 'Since you are with my aura partner, I can be seen by you.' she said. "How come you appear out of nowhere?" ash ask. 'I been waiting for you to summon your armor in order for me to appear.' she said making ash confuse. 'To put it simple, I been with you since you were a baby. But I been alive longer than that. I been your family ancestry partner since ancient times.' she said getting ash attention. "What do you mean that you been with my family ancestry?" he ask. 'I been helping your family blood line for a long time. From Atticus of pokelantis to Satoshi of Rota to Felix of sinnoh and to Richard, your father.' silva said making ash surprised. "Whoa whoa whoa. Pokelantis, Rota, Sinnoh, and even my own father?" he ask towards silva as she nodded. "Can you explain me what do those places have to deal with my bloodline?" he ask. 'Atticus was the one that seal the king of pokelantis in the stone orb with the help of ho-oh. Satoshi was a good friend with Sir Aaron. Felix became a legend in a village for stopping a spiritomb. And your father, well he just another story for later.' silva said making ash kinda ok with the answer. "So can you tell me why you waited for me to summon a simple armor?" he ask. 'That simple armor is part of your bloodline. It been pass down from father to son and so forth. That armor is show me that I can finally appear to help you.' she said making ash understand more. "Do other aura guardians have spirits like you?" bianca ask making silva laugh a bit. 'Nobody can just have a spirit like me. They must prove themselves in order for aura spirits to join them.' she said. 'But I need a physical body for me to help you out against those aura guardians.' she said making them confuse. 'I can't just appear every time. It takes up energy just for me to manifest myself. For me to help you, we need to head toward the tree of beginning. Now if you excuse me, I have to rest up.' silva said as she disappeared. "I think it time for us to go but where are my cloths?" he ask. "Your cloths got rip a bit so I had to fix them up." she said as she grab ash fixed cloths. "Thank you but why are they different?" he ask. "I read in the books that riley gave me said that you can enhance cloths with aura. So I tried it on yours and it turn out like this." she said as ash takes the cloth to the bathroom and changed. He came out wearing a black duster with a black button up shirt with black jeans and black boots. "I kinda like this style. Thank you bianca." he said as he went to pick up his backpack and started to leave to room only for bianca to grab his hand. "What up," he tried to say only for bianca lips crush into his own passionately. After the kiss ended she look at him. "You look handsome." she said as she leaves the room.

After picking up their pokemons, they were ready to head to the docks. As they were heading their, ash sees a purple haired guy. "It that who I think it is." he said realizing it was the person and run towards him. "Paul!" he shouted making paul turn around. "If it ain't ash Ketchum himself." he said. "It's been a," he tried to say only to see what paul was wearing. He was wearing a pink shirt and khaki shorts. He started to laugh really loud making paul annoyed. Paul had enough and hit him in the head. "OW!" he ash shouted as he hold his head. "That what you get for laughing at me." he said. "It been awhile has it not?" ash said. "Ya, last time I saw you was when I left the lily of the valley." he said. "Ya but why are you here and why are you wearing that?" he ask towards paul. "Somebody wanted me to relax and not train and as for the cloths. They chose it for me." he said. "Wow, I just can't believe you went through wearing a pink shirt. Who told you to wear that by the way?" he said. "Shut up, you don't need to know who told me to wear this. Any ways, why are you here?" he ask towards ash. "I am helping my girlfriend with the island trials." he said making ash laugh. "You and a girlfriend. I must be dreaming because you don't go well with love." he said as he laugh. "Laugh it off but it true." he said as bianca run behind him. "Why you ran off?" she ask. "Bianca, this is an old rival of mine. Paul meet bianca, my girlfriend." he said as he present them to each other.

"Hello." she said making paul surprise. "So he was telling the truth huh." paul said. "See I told you." ash said. "Paul come on, we got to," somebody tried to say only to see ash with paul. "Ash!" the person said as they run towards them. Everybody look to see zoey. Ash see zoey wearing a red shirt with orange shorts and red shoes. "Zoey, why are you doing here?" he ask. "I am here with my boyfriend." she said making ash surprised. "You and paul a thing?" he ask. "Ya, me and pauly are a couple." she said making ash laugh. "Pauly. Is she that somebody who made you wear that clothes?" he said getting paul to blush and mad. "Ashy, stop being so mean to him." bianca said making paul and zoey laugh. "Ashy?" the both said making ash turn to blush. "Can we all forget about." he said.

After finding a cafe to eat, they were chatting about their lives. "Wait, so both of you became a couple after being trap in a cave during a snowstorm?" bianca ask. "Yes, we actually couldn't stand each other but after getting know each other a bit more. We decided to see each other a lot and then we just confess to each other and here we are." zoey said. "I think it time for us to go. We have to head towards Akala Island." ash said making both paul and zoey surprised. "We also have to head towards akala island. Why don't we head with you guys." zoey said. "Why not." bianca said. "Why do I got a feeling that they are gonna makes us do something that might gonna get us trouble?" ash whisper towards paul. "I got that feeling too." paul said.

After making it to the port, they see kukui waiting for them. "How it going." kukui sadi. "Who is this?" paul ask. "He is the professor of the region. Kukui, meet paul and zoey. They are coming along for the ride." ash said. "That really good. Traveling with other people makes it fun." he said cheerfully. "Oh, here you go ash. I was able to finish it." kukui said as he hand ash his mega bracelet. "What did you do to it?" he ask. "I made it to now use z-crystal. When you hover over a crystal over it, it can absorb the crystal making it compatible with your mega stone." he said surprising paul. "You own a mega ring?" he ask making ash nodded. "I got it after I did a trial to earn it. Let me guess, you also got one as well?" he ask making paul show his mega bracelet. "Come on, let go to the next island." kukui said as he got on the boat. "This is gonna be fun." zoey said as she drag paul hand. Bianca also did the same with ash.

 **Somewhere on Akala Island**

"I need to find a way out of this." a voice said as they were sitting down on the wall in a dark room. That is when the door of the room open ups. The person look toward the door to see a girl with long purple hair with purple eyes. "Come on, we have to prepare for our wedding." the girl said. The person got out of the dark room to be none other than gary oak. "Please arceus, give me miracle." he said as he prepared for the worst.

 **That it for this chapter. We got a few battles, people dying, giant creature coming out of nowhere, a wolf, old rivals, old friends, and a guy getting married. If want to find out why I have not posted for awhile is because of finals. Anyway, should paul and zoey be ash and bianca compianos or not? And before any comments saying that greninja should be stronger than charizard. Let me explain, greninja may be strong in it own right. But it only been a greninja for like almost four months in the anime I think while charizard been a charizard for like five to six years. Ash charizard been training for along time as one and face other charizards. Greninja only face four megas which are Sawyer sceptile, Alan charizard, Lysander gyarados, and Diantha gardevoir which by alright is a strong opponents. But charizard face drake dragonite after facing a electabuzz, a wild articuno, a fake entei, and kicking iris dragonite ass. Experience is the main factor in who is stronger. That is why charizard is stronger than greninja. If you want to complain about it, tell me. Anyway, that it for this chapter. Ghost out**

 **Ash team**

 **M Pikachu, M Butterfree, F Pidgeot, M Venusaur, M Wartortle, M Charizard, M Kingler, M Primeape, M Muk, 30 Tauros, M Snorlax, M Heracross, F Bayleef, M Quilava, M Totodile, M Noctowl, M Donphan, M Swellow, M Sceptile, M Corphish, M Torkoal, M Glalie, M Staraptor, M Torterra, M Infernape, M Floatzel, M Gliscor, M Gabite, F Unfezant, M Oshawott, M Pignite, F Snivy, M Scraggy, F Leavanny, M Palpitoad, M Boldore, M Krookodile, M Talonflame, M Hawlucha, M Noivern, M Lucario, M Pupitar, F Dratini, F Pink Butterfree, M Rowlet, M Stoutland, M Litten, M Rockruff**

 **Bianca Team**

 **F Brionne, F Lucario, F Latias, F Rockruff**


End file.
